


The Lion's Champion

by rewriting_westeros



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Angst, Braime - Freeform, Brienne the Beauty - Freeform, Casterly Rock, Confessions, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Golden Lion, Heir, Honor, House Lannister, House Martell, Love, Redemption, Saving Jaime, Saving Tyrion, Swords, Tarth, Training, Trial by Combat, Truth, What if his champion won, a little romance, battles, complete change, glory - Freeform, jaime lannister - Freeform, kingslayer, lion of the rock, oathkeeper, she was always the hero, tyrion lannister - Freeform, what if, what if his champion was a woman, what if she saved the golden lions, widow's wail, you can't save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_westeros/pseuds/rewriting_westeros
Summary: What if Jaime Lannister did volunteer to be Tyrion's Champion in his Trial by Combat?  Would Cersei have called it off?  Would Tywin allow his heir to be potentially slaughtered?  To some, Jaime Lannister was everything.  To others, he was the same Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, and man without honor they believed him to be.Jaime's life is on the line in more ways than one.  When his love and loyalties are challenged, can a sapphire shine a light in his eyes...and his heart?
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth & Selwyn Tarth, Bronn & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth, Tommen Baratheon & Cersei Lannister, Tommen Baratheon & Jaime Lannister
Comments: 206
Kudos: 175





	1. Jaime's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is well and staying home at this time of quarantine. 
> 
> This idea came to me today while re-watching GOT. This is not a fix-it; rather a "what-if."  
> I don't know yet how long this story will be. I am just going to go with it and see where it takes me.

“…I will not give my life for Joffrey’s murder and I know I’ll get no justice here so I will let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat.”

***************************************************************************

**BRIENNE**

Brienne and Jaime stood on the terrace over looking Blackwater Bay. She saw his lips move. She heard the sounds escape his mouth. She couldn't believe she heard correctly.

She looked at him incredulously and asked with horror, “Have you lost your bloody mind!?”

“He is my brother. You would do the same for yours.”

“Ser Jaime…I know there is honor in you, and I know you…you can’t save him. Even if you _win_ , you won’t save him. The queen will kill you both. You know that.”

“Do you think I fear death? My decision is final.”

“Jaime, please…”

“Why do you care, my lady?”

She was taken aback by that. She could never tell him why. It shouldn't matter. “Please, tell me.” He looked into her eyes almost begging. She swallowed hard. They didn’t even know how long they held each other’s gaze before she suddenly looked away.

He looked across the bay, but there was nothing better than looking into those two sapphires before him, “I’m all he has in this world.” He said quietly. She turned to him again, with sadness in her eyes. Jaime continued, “I’m the only one he trusts. I’m the only one who trusts _him_. I don’t expect you to understand. I don’t expect anyone to understand. No one will fight for him. It has to be me. It’s always been me.” He gave her arm a squeeze and walked away.

Brienne took a deep breath, "Jaime?"

He stopped and it took him a moment to turn to her. He knew she wanted to beg him not to go through with this. He knew that she wouldn't try because she respected him and his decision. Jaime appreciated that. Someone finally respected him enough to let him choose something on his own. Yet, he wanted her to try. It would never work, but for some reason, it would mean so much more if she did.

He stood a moment waiting, and when she couldn't find the words, he spoke to her, "Brienne. You don't have to understand. I just need you to accept my decision." He walked away and didn't look back. Once he was out of sight, she whispered to herself, "what if I can't?" 

Her heart sank. She didn’t quite know why. He had practiced and worked harder than anyone she knew just to be able to hold that sword and fight properly again, and he could. He became great once more. She believed in Jaime Lannister with everything she had. She knew there was no changing his mind. But she couldn’t wrap her head around losing him. Her eyes welled up with tears but she wasn’t going to let herself become emotional over the Kingslayer. _The Kingslayer._ That was never fair. He was Ser Jaime Lannister - and he was cruel to her. Ridiculed her. Belittled her. Drove her to madness, saved her, and nearly gave his life for her – twice. Her chest was tight, the lump in her throat was nearly suffocating her and even with the blazing sun, the world seemed as though it were going black. She let out the breath she was holding and breathed deeply. She looked at the water, looked at the sky, and begged the gods to have mercy on them both.

************************************************************************************

**CERSEI**

“You’re laying your life down for the vicious monster that took our mother from us and murdered our son? Our first-born baby boy?”

He ignored her attempt to bring in their mother on this matter. She needed to get over that. Tyrion was a baby and did not intentionally take their mother from them. She was his mother too. “Our brother did not kill Joffrey.”

“You can’t even say it, can you? He was your son Jaime! You watched him die in my arms on his wedding day and you did nothing to save him…”

He cut in quickly, “Joffrey was never my son. You made certain of that. No matter what I wanted you forbade it. Even if I couldn’t call him my son and be his true father, the world saw me as his uncle and you still forbade even that. I could have been more to him to him than Robert ever was, taught him more than Robert ever had. No! I won’t say that he was my son. He was nothing to me because you made it so. You, Cersei.”

“Is that what this is? Some sick revenge against me for protecting our children?”

“This is _me,_ Cersei. This is me, upholding a vow to protect the innocent and I know my brother by blood is innocent.”

“Father will never let you do this. You’re the Lord Commander of the King’s Guard and if you renounce that, you’re still Tywin Lannister’s son and heir to Casterly Rock. All he has ever wanted was for you to…”

“This isn’t about father. This is not about you, or me, or Joffrey. This is about Tyrion.”

“And what about us? You and me, together?”

“I think we both know there hasn’t been an ‘us’ for years. You don’t want me. Since I returned from being Catelyn Stark’s prisoner you took one look at me – broken and shattered and useless to you…you didn’t want me then and you don't want me now.”

He walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. Maybe she would have felt better if he slammed it loudly. She stared out the window sipping her wine. She was more angry than sorrowful at her brother’s words. She was full of hatred.

***************************************************************************

**TYWIN**

“You wished to see me?” Jaime was rather cocky when addressing his father.

“Yes. I wanted to personally inform you that you will not be fighting for Tyrion in his requested Trial by Combat.”

“Why might that be?”

“Do you really expect to win with only your left hand?”

“I expect the gods will decide.”

“I will not allow my son…”

“To what? Fight for your other son? Uphold a vow? We both know Tyrion is innocent.”

“Do we?”

“Yes. We do. Even Cersei knows it, she just refuses to admit it because she wants justice. Are you both so blind with hatred that you don’t see there is no justice in this?”

“Regardless. You are my son and heir and I will not have you killed…”

“I don’t believe you get a say in this.”

“As hand of the king, I command you…”

Jaime removed his white cloak and let drop before his father’s feet. “Do you? I believe I have the right to make my own choices. Unless…you command your daughter to call off this trial by combat and let it all go.”

“And you believe she will call it off to save you?”

“No. I don’t. She wouldn’t do it. Not even for me.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Should it?” he furrowed his brow. “I expect nothing from her. She wants Tyrion dead and if that means I die as well, so be it.” He removed his King’s Guard armor and placed it on Tywin’s desk. He stood before his father in his boots, pants, and tunic.

“You behave as though you have a choice in this matter.”

“I believe you’re the one behaving as though you can dictate my choices. I know that’s what you’re accustomed to. You and Cersei both. However, _I alone_ can make this choice and I choose to fight.”

Jaime left his father without another word.

****************************************************************************

**TYRION**

The door opened to a small, dark cell with only one torch lit in a far corner. Tyrion sat against a wall and stood as the door opened. He was relieved to see his older brother standing before him and wanted to throw his arms around him, but he stood back and let Jaime enter without speaking a word. When the guards were gone, Jaime was first to speak.

“All you had to do was keep your mouth shut.”

“When have you ever known me to keep my mouth shut?”

“Heard of self-control?”

“I’ve read something about it once or twice.”

“This isn’t a joke.”

“Perhaps a very bad joke. A joke on me.”

“Not just you.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don’t know what I am saying.” Reality began to sink in but the Golden Lion never walks away from a fight and certainly not this one. This one was for himself as much as it was for Tyrion – against his father, his sister, all of Westeros. Could he redeem himself with this one fight?

“No.” Tyrion said turning away from his brother.

Jaime sighed and kept his eyes on Tyrion. “I’m all you’ve got and you know it.”

Tyrion shook his head. “You have one hand.”

“I don’t care. You left it to the gods. And no matter what, we’re both dead men.”

“Then why do this?”

“They’ve always said I am the stupidest Lannister.”

“So, you want to prove them right?”

“I want to prove you’re innocent.”

“You’re betting that it’s called off if you’re my champion. Father would never allow to do this. You’re his golden son – the heir to Casterly Rock and he wants nothing more than to see you there with a wife and children with the Lannister name to ensure his dynasty lives for thousands of years.”

“I’m not betting on anything but you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Jaime, wait! Who are you fighting? Jaime!”

Jaime took a deep breath and leaned against the wall of the dungeon. There was barely any light to see himself out of the alley ways and back up to the castle. He walked through the lower corridors and out to the sea wall where he sat looking out at the water. He unsheathed his sword and looked at the blade. He looked at the pommel, the hilt, and the giant red diamond in the center. _My son’s sword. My son. Joffrey was never mine. Not once from the moment of his first breath to his last. He was vile. Sadistic. Even Cersei couldn’t tame that lion. He was all Cersei and Tywin. He was never anything like me. I can’t even say…that I miss him. I can’t even say…that I ever loved him. Did I?_


	2. Help Me

**BRIENNE**

She had been awake for hours, tossing this way, turning that way, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep that night, perhaps she dozed off for about two hours somewhere in the night. The sky began to turn orange as the sun crept up the King's Landing skyline. _No use in laying here any longer._ Brienne stepped out onto the balcony and felt the warm sun on her face. The breeze blew, sending her night shirt clinging to her body. The only thing she could think about was Jaime. There was time. At least there was that. Should she spend as much time with him as possible? Should she just let him alone. Certainly Cersei would want to be with him, trying to dig her claws in deeper; convincing him to change his mind. Or maybe Jaime would _want_ to be with Cersei...trying to convince her to call this whole thing off. _Or hiding in the shadows of her bed chamber with the bed curtains drawn and the door barred._ Perhaps if she stayed away, she could get used to not being with him...should something happen. _Nothing will happen! He is Jaime Lannister for all that the gods are good. There are no men like him._ Brienne sighed as she turned around, "No...there certainly aren't."

"Aren't what?" he asked from her bed.

She gasped and nearly screamed when she heard his voice, "Jaime! What the fuck?"

He just laughed. She folded her arms across her body to hide her nightclothes. She completely missed the fact that folding her arms caused her draw up the already short shirt exposing more thigh than intended. Jaime smiled ruefully and said, "You're up early. Not an unpleasant sight early in the morning." He turned his head to follow her as she came around to stand before him.

In one breath, she replied, "I couldn't sleep - what the hell are you doing breaking into my room?"

"I didn't break in. You should really lock that door, you know. I did knock but there was no answer."

"So you just walked in? Perhaps I didn't hear you? What if I had been...I could have been..."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Another smile. That damn smile. Her heart raced and she felt her face become hot. She knew her face was red as soon as he let out a small laugh.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

He waved his golden hand at her. "I'm not the fighter I used to be." 

"No kidding?"

"Brienne...I...need you."

She looked at him wide-eyed, knowing what he meant, but hearing those words in that tone, didn't stop a surge from running through her body.

"Of course you do." She said matter-of-factly.

"I haven't changed my mind. I _will_ fight for my brother."

"Ser Jaime..."

"I will never back down from this. You know that. I appreciate the fact that...you are the only person who hasn't really tried to stop me." She stood straighter and held her head higher.

"I know I couldn't stop you. My feelings - my _opinion_ in this doesn't matter."

"It matters." He stated firmly. _It matters more than you know_ , he thought. _"_ I have to follow through with this. But I won't have the confidence I need without you. I have to go. Come with me. Please. Let's get out of here together and we can train - we can take Bronn and Pod with us to..."

"Where would we go?"

"Home. I want to go home for a while. We can be back the morning of combat."

"No. Not your home. Mine. I will take you to Tarth, and we can train anyway you like. I can't go to the Rock."

Jaime nodded. He knew she couldn't go there. It was too much Cersei. He was foolish to suggest that, as much as he just needed to be home. "We leave tonight. I will take the two fastest Lannister ships. We will say we are going to Casterly Rock. And at the last moment, I will head for Tarth. I give you my word."

"Tonight then." She said into his emerald eyes.

"Tonight." He nodded and left her on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**TYRION**

"I can't let him die for me. I don't want him to die for me. I don't want him to die."

"I can't ask him to walk away from a fight. You know that." Brienne said looking down at Tyrion.

"Why not? We both know nothing would ruin your friendship."

"What makes you think he would listen?"

Tyrion looked up at Brienne as though she just kissed Cersei. _How could you not?_ He wondered before continuing, "This is not the time for jokes. Someday you will finally put him out of his misery."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you think you could come down to my level for a bit before I die of a broken neck? Then the stress of this ordeal will be all for naught."

Brienne sat on a bale of hay and leaned forward with her arms on her knees. Tyrion went on, "Why is he doing this?"

"You know why."

"Same reason I don't want him do it, he is doing it." He leaned against the stone wall, exasperated.

"When has he ever _not_ been there for you? When has he never come running to your side to defend you?" 

"Who is he fighting?"

Brienne turned her head away from the dwarf and looked up at the ceiling. She bit her bottom lip and said, "Don't you think your father will intervene with this? Jaime is the heir to Casterly Rock, and we both…"

"You're changing the subject." Tyrion stepped forward.

"What about King Tommen? What if he intervenes? And Cersei can't possibly let this go on..."

"You're avoiding the question."

"But aren't those all possibilities?" She demanded.

"Brienne, who is my brother fighting against?"

"The Mountain."

Tyrion closed his eyes and fell against the wall again. "I should have known. But why is Cersei putting him up against The Mountain?"

"Perhaps she is _just that_ angry and spiteful that he is on your side not hers."

"Cersei is always angry and spiteful." Tyrion paced. "He is going to die...I am going to die..." Tyrion paced back and forth.

"No! Stop! I will not let...Ser Jaime is a skilled fighter. He has grown much better with his left hand than you know. Even against Ser Gregor he has as good a chance as any."

"Better than me I suppose."

"Lord Tyrion...we can't change his mind. And we both know the reality is that Cersei will never back down - not even for Jaime. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to prepare him, and train with him and he _will_ be ready to fight."

Brienne couldn't handle it anymore. She walked out. Tyrion's skepticism over his brother saddened her. It may have even frightened her but she would not dwell on that or let that sink in. She vowed to herself that she would not let Jaime die. Somehow. But how?


	4. Chapter 4

**Cersei**

Cersei stood on the balcony of her private chambers, wine glass in hand. The glass hovered over her lips as she stared out across King's Landing looking at no one particular thing.

She beckoned the person knocking on her door to enter. Brienne of Tarth stood before her, back straight to make herself even taller, head held high with pride, showing no concern or fear.

"I see you're still carrying my brother's sword. Do you think that's some sign of his affection?" The queen asked.

Brienne avoided the question and moved on, "You summoned me, your grace."

"I did." Cersei sighed and turned her back to the tall woman before her. She gracefully moved to the table and added more wine to the goblet that was already mostly full. "My brother intends to fight for Tyrion, are you aware of that?"

"I am, your grace."

"It will be months before the day of the combat. He will have time to train, to become a better fighter, time to reconsider."

"What does that have to do with me, your grace?"

"Absolutely nothing. And you will do good to remember that. Do you understand? Your orders are to leave the capital at once, and have nothing more to do with my brother. Either of them. You are not to help either of them - not with training, not with counsel. You are to leave the capital immediately."

"As you wish, your grace."

"It's not my wish, it is a command."

Brienne didn't answer. She placed her hand on Oathkeeper's hilt.

Cersei took note of that, "Are about to draw your weapon on the queen?"

"No, your grace. It's just a habit, really. Something to do with my hands." She let go.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No, your grace."

"I know you love him. If a great beast such as yourself knows what love is. Perhaps you care for him or simply lust after him with his long, golden hair and emerald eyes. I have seen the way he looks at you. Make no mistake. My brother has no love for you and to think he could would be an absolute insult and misjudgment of who he really is. He may treat you with a certain obligation for having helped him on his journey back to King's Landing and keeping him alive but he could never feel anything for you - unless it was disgust. Don't mistake his kindness for caring. Don't mistake his friendship for his simple vows and oaths. Vows and oaths which mean nothing to him, I am sure you've heard. Exchanging glances means nothing. _You_ mean nothing. Remember that. I'm having you leave now, but I wouldn't mind your return for the trial so you can watch him fail and die on the battle field. You'll return for that, won't you?"

"I will return your grace. Do you really believe he will fail? Or are you worried by chance he will prevail?"

Cersei stared at her without changing her expression.

Brienne asked, "Does it bother you that you're potentially giving your lover a death sentence?"

"My lover?"

"Your brother. Jaime." Brienne looked her in the eyes without faltering.

"No. It doesn't bother me."

"If that is all your grace."

"That is all."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BRIENNE**

Brienne turned on her heel left the room. Cersei's words echoing as she walked down the corridor. She held her breath until she stepped out onto the sunlit bridge leading across the castle. _Did she think she was telling me things I've never known? Things I have never repeated to myself over and over, night after night? How could he ever want me after loving her for so long? Right. Go from that to this. After running his fingers through her perfect hair and over her perfect body, looking upon her face and kissing those lips and feeling the softness of her. How? What am I? Why woud he want me? My pale skin, hard, full of muscle and scars - battered and bruised, worn from battle. Only more of that to come I suppose. Maybe because I am everything she isn't. I look the way I do, but I am a whole person - human, with a heart and a soul - and Cersei...her soul is black and evil. Her body and face is just a mask for vile hatred...and it works. It always fucking works. Perhaps I don't matter. I never have before and I don't now. Maybe I matter in other ways. There are more important things in life than a husband...what the fuck am I saying - that would never happen - especially with Jaime Lannister, but I am more important than being any man's wife. I am stronger than some frail lady waiting for her husband to come back from battle - I **am** the fucking battle. I am the fucking sword and shield and my importance lies in training Ser Jaime and keeping him alive. He will succeed because even if he doens't care for me...I care for him. And no matter what, he cares for Tyrion. So I will help him save his brother. I care for him. I really do. And that is what makes me so fucking important._

"Brienne!" Jaime called out. He startled her as she was deep in thought, but she was so glad to see him.

"Jaime...where are you off to? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I will be traveling light. I am off to see Cersei."

"Why?"

"She requested to see me. I don't suppose I can avoid it."

"Be careful, she has her claws out." She left him standing there, wondering what she meant.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**JAIME**

He didn't bother knocking, he walked right in. "You commanded me to appear?"

"I did, little brother."

"What do you want?"

"Is that a way to address your queen?"

Jaime just looked at her without a word. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

"I am not calling this off. Father wanted me too, but I refused."

"I didn't expect you to. I didn't want you to."

"You're angry with me."

"No."

"I spoke with that cow that's been following you around. Does that make you angry?" Jaime thought for a moment before answering. It did, in a way. But Brienne was smarter than Cersei gave her credit for. It didn't really matter.

"Are you _trying_ to make me angry for some reason?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"No, Cersei." he huffed, "It doesn't make me angry."

"You have 8 moons until this battle. You're fighting The Mountain."

"So I have been told."

"Are you really going to do this Jaime?"

"Yes. I am."

"Why are you doing this to me? To humiliate me?"

"Humiliate you? If I fail and die, you mean? Or if I win - would that be worse?"

"Neither. I don't care either way."

His face fell. "Then what?"

"You're going against me."

"That's what humiliates you about this whole affair? Me going against you. I am fighting to keep our brother alive - the brother _you know_ is innocent! I am walking into a death trap that _you_ set. Would you like me to just lay down my sword at Gregor Clegane's feet and let him kill me so you can behead our brother?"

"No!"

"What do you want?"

"I want our son back! I want everything to be as it was before you left me."

"You act as though I had a choice. I didn't."

"You could have fought harder. You could have saved your hand by letting that stupid cow die but you had to play the hero like always - like right now. Where was the hero when I held our son in my arms as he died? You did nothing as always when it comes to me, and now you're going to defend the man who killed him."

"I'm tired Cersei. I am tired defending myself to you. I am tired explaining the same things repeatedly to you - things that I know you understand - things I already know that _you know_ to be true."

"Do you have any love left for me, Jaime?"

"The better question is - when is the last time you had any love for me?"

There was no answer.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. He drew her close to him and pressed her against his body. She noticed that his body didn't respond. He kissed her forehead. "I've never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you, sweet sister."

"Is that all I am now, your sister?"

"You know better than that." She wasn't just his sister. She was his twin sister. They shared so much from the moment of conception until this day. How could she be just his sister?

"Do I?"

"Yes." He placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her lips softly. He felt nothing. In someway, he couldn't believe it; in another, he was almost releived. He caressed her neck and her chest and he kissed down to her breasts and looked up at her. "Did you miss me? At all." He asked.

"You know I did."

"I don't think you did. I think you were well entertained when I was away, and you've been quite satisifed since I have returned. Although, not by me."

"Jaime..."

"Stop playing games, Cersei. We don't have to play." He spun her around but still held her to him. Perhaps he didn't want to look at her. Maybe he wished to think of anything else - someone else. He didn't even know the truth in that. But why? He kissed her cheek and continued talking to her softly, "Do you remember what it felt like? To have me? To have have me exactly where you wanted me?"

"Inside me?" She breathed as she melted against his chest.

"To have me in your grasp. To have me do your bidding, do your killing, to be what you needed, where you needed me, doing anything you needed." He whispered in her ear, "to fuck me when you wanted - to be loyal and faithful to you. _Only_ you." He ran his hand across her stomach softly, and kissed down her neck. "Do you remember what it was like when we loved each other?"

She stayed silent, other than a low moan as his hand roamed her body. "Do you sweet sister? Tell me."

"Yes. I want you Jaime. Only you. I need you. I need to feel you again..."

"You will never know those things again."

"I want you to be with me. I want you to fight for me. I want you to help me gain the power I deserve. Jaime...I want everything to be the way that it was. Don't fight The Mountain. Don't leave this world. Don't be Tyrion's champion. Be mine instead."

"You've chosen The Mountain. You don't need a champion."

"Let someone else be Tyrion's champion. You don't have to fight to be my champion. Let that great ugly beast you brought to the capital be his champion for all I care. Let her die fighting Ser Gregor and you never have to see her again."

Jaime's body stiffened, and when his hand reached Cersei's throat he had to tell himself not to hold so tight. "Let me be clear sweet sister. That is all you are and nothing more - my sister. Tyrion is my brother and I have made a promise that I intend to keep. I am done fighting for you. I am done living for you."

She pulled away from him and stood facing him now. "You are useless to me. Ever since you returned here, broken and shattered you've been worthless. You always were weak. You are nothing. I don't love you - you're right. How could I? Look at you. You will fail Tyrion, and you will die at Ser Gregor's hands on the day of the battle. And when you do, The Kingslayer will be forgotten, Jaime Lannister will be forgotten, and no one will mourn you."

"I would rather die at the hands of The Mountain keeping my promises than live out my days full of lies and misery with you."

He walked out of the room to his sister's screams, "No one walks away from me Jaime! Do you hear me? No one!"


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, two ships waited at the docks of Blackwater Bay. The only light came from the moon and the stars in the black night sky. Brienne looked at each ship but didn't see Jaime yet. She approached cautiously because she wasn't sure which ship to board. Podrick Payne and Bronn walked up beside her. She wasn't in her armour; she was in a blue tunic, half laced, with dark brown pants and boots, Oathkeeper was strapped to her side. Jaime stood on the bow of the ship. He caught sight of Brienne in the moonlight and watched as she approached. He hurried to the side of the ship to greet her.

"You came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No...I...just...I'm glad you're coming."

"As am I, Ser Jaime."

"Jaime. Just Jaime."

"I know." She smiled.

"Well, shall I show you to your cabin?"

"Thank you."

Bronn and Podrick were left to fend for themselves. It seemed they were barely noticed.

"Excuse me your grace, do we get cabins as well?" Bronn asked sarcastically.

Jaime replied, "Oh...yes! Just pick one on the lower deck - anywhere you like." Jaime hurried off with Brienne.

"Don't forget I am training you too!" Bronn called after him.

The ship pulled away from the harbor and Jaime led Brienne to her cabin, ignoring Bronn's cry for attention.

"Ya think they gonna fuck?" Bronn asked Podrick.

"Don't know. Mylady is too serious for that sort of thing don't you think? I mean, she probably believes its best to wait for such things after the fight."

"If we all waited until after a big fight, we'd all still be virgins."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jaime stopped in front of a door with a golden lion head in the center.

"Here we are my lady. This is yours. And right here next door is mine. So if you need anything at all just knock."

"I'm not a lady. But thank you."

Jaime opened the door for her and she looked inside. Her eyes opened wide at the sights before her: a bed big enough for four, adorned with satin sheets in the colors of Lannister Gold and Crimson. The curtains on the windows were open, and Brienne could see the moon reflecting on the water, smooth as glass.

"We'll be at sea for a few days, so if you'd like, you can put some of your things in the drawers here. And if you'd like a glass of wine, there are some glasses there. But you'll join me on the deck, won't you? Once you're settled?"

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"Is something wrong?"

"No...it's just... this room is so big. This is just for me? I mean, wouldn't you like this room?"

"That's alright. I have more than enough room next door. Care to see?"

"I better not. I mean - I...should get settled first. I'll see you on deck, if that's alright."

He looked at her with a smile. He wanted to touch her face. To move her messy hair from her eyes. He simply said, "I will see you on deck." Jaime left her to settle in and went to find Bronn and Podrick.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Brienne sat on the bed looking around the cabin. This Lannister cabin on a Lannister ship - it's Jaime's ship. Where he had likely been with Cersei. If not recently...at least in childhood perhaps. _Best not think that way. I don't want to think about Cersei Lannister now._ She put her clothes away in the dresser drawers, and placed Oathkeeper on the bed. It felt strange to take it off with the intention of roaming about the ship unarmed. She rarely had it away from her side unless she was sleeping; even then, it wasn't attached her to her side, but it was next to her and most nights, she fell asleep with her hand on the hilt. Jaime held the other half. It was like having Jaime near at all times - in some way or another. At least she would always have Oathkeeper. _Maybe. As long as I can._ She took a deep breath and sighed. _I've got to keep him alive, gods, somehow...how do I keep him alive?_

She flopped back on the bed and when she looked up at the ceiling she saw two fighting lions. Clawing at each other. She stared at them. Those lions were equal. The same size. The Mountain is taller and wider than Jaime. Perhaps in someway it could be to Jaime's advantage. _Gods, why is he doing this? And why has he chosen me to help him?_

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Brienne went out to find Jaime on the upper deck of the ship standing at the bow. He looked tall and strong, confident. The breeze blew through his hair. She walked over and stood beside him. Jaime spoke first.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The peace of the world. It can be so wonderful and yet so cruel."

"You're not wrong about that."

"I've been cruel."

"It's nothing I wasn't used to."

"I was wrong. Forgive me?"

"If I didn't, would I be sailing away on your ship to train you and keep you alive?"

"I suppose not."

"Why are we leaving King's Landing? Couldn't we have saved time and just trained there?"

"Cersei has spies everywhere. A man once told me he didn't fight in tournaments because when he fights another man, he didn't want him to see what he could do. I didn't want anyone watching me. The Mountain doesn't need to see me to kill me. That much I know. But I don't want anyone to see me. I needed time away. I needed to go home."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go to Casterly Rock. I'm sorry. But...if it means that much to you...perhaps we should go there if that's what you want."

"I've seen the Rock. I've never seen Tarth. Besides, I've heard it said the Evenstar leads the way."

"Well, you know...I am the sun and moon." She laughed.

"And all the stars in the sky." He smiled. 

She rolled her eyes, scoffed and blushed. Wishing to change the subject, "I thought you promised wine out on the deck."

"Indeed I did."

He walked over to a table where he poured them each a glass. "Where are Bronn and Pod?" She asked.

"Oh, I am sure they're about somewhere, exploring the ship, getting drunk."

"Probably. Should we find them?"

"Nah, they will be around I am sure."

"Did you know..." she trailed off. Jaime waited for a moment but she never said anything more. 

"Did I know what?"

"Um - oh...nothing." 

He looked at her quizzically, wishing she would continue, but he didn't say anything else. He looked at the moon again. Then he looked at her. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes shined. She looked beautiful. She really did. She always did. Sure, she was tough - she always had to be. She was tall and built for fighting; there was nothing dainty about Brienne of Tarth. He liked that about her. Her face was cute. A few freckles from the sun scattered across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were a little full and naturally pink - she didn't need any coloring. Kissing them was tempting. Those eyes were two big sapphires staring into his soul each time he sought them out. She wasn't very feminine. However, without her armor, there was something softer about her; a little more shy perhaps. Still, she always carried herself like the bad ass she was, and he adored her for that. She wasn't like Cersei. A shame to compare them really and he should have been ashamed of himself for that. 

"Mylady, Ser Jaime!" Podrick called.

"Hello Pod! Bronn." Brienne replied.

"What are you two doing lurking in the dark?" Bronn asked.

Jaime ignorerd his comment and offered him some wine. He, of course, accepted, as did Pod. They drank the night away under the light of the moon, smiling and laughing, enjoying each other's company. The men drank more of course, and were completely wasted. Brienne remained a bit more reserved, not wanting to over do it. She had plans for Jaime in the morning. After half a barrel of wine, Bronn and Podrick decided to stumble off to their cabins and left Jaime and Brienne to themselves.

"Well, mylady...it's just you and I now. Can I pour you some more?"

Brienne laughed at her drunken friend. "I think you need to head off to bed now, don't you? You've got an early morning ahead of you."

"Let's not be so serious just now. Okay? Let's just enjoy this one night. Let's have this one night, and when the sun comes up, we can be the serious, ferocious fighters we need to be."

She laughed at him again. "You've got your work cut out for you. You know that, don't you?" She asked softly.

"I do." He said, pouring them each a goblet. He took a swig and handed her a goblet.

"Alright, but this is the last of it, understand?"

Three goblets later...

Brienne laughed at Jaime trying to balance on one leg like a flamingo. "I can do it! I swear, I used to be good at this."

"Why do I find that extremely hard to believe?"

"I can do it! And I can do it while saying the alphabet backwards."

"Jaime, I don't think you're in a state to say the alphabet forward while sitting down!"

He fell over, rolling onto his back and laughing hysterically, as did she. She was on her knees in a second peering over him upside down with her hands on either side of his head. She had a big smile on her face when she said, "I told you so." 

He reached up, grabbed her arms and rolled her over on her back. Now they were laying opposite each other with their heads a mere inch apart. She went to get up but he stopped her, "stay with me," he said.

She put her head down and stayed beside him. 

He continued. "You must be happy to be going home." 

"I am. I miss it. And now that I am on my way...I feel like I've missed it more than I realized."

"How's that?"

"I tried not to think about it really. Tried to push it all away. I love my home, my father. The beaches, the water. I used to love running my horse along the coastline." 

Jaime smiled at that. He loved doing that at the rock. He asked, "What's so bad about that? To block it all out, I mean."

"I am not really an only child, you know. I am Selwyn Tarth's only _living_ child. I was the middle child."

"Ah, I can relate to that."

She laughed, "I guess you can. Except in your case, your sister and brother are still alive and you have the good fortune to be desired by every woman in Westeros."

"And your not?"

"What desired by every woman in Westeros?"

Jaime chuckled, "I bet you're desired by some of them."

"Don't be cute."

"You just said I can't help myself."

"Was that how I said it?"

"That's what you meant."

"You're probably right about that anyway."

"I'm sorry. Tell me about your family."

"My brother Galladon...'Donny', I called him. I was the only one to call him that. He was 12 and I was 8. He was my best friend in the world. We were inseparable. He gave in to every whim I had. Anything I wanted to play, he would and lucky for him, my favorite thing to play was knights and dragons. He always lost the coin toss, on purpose I think, so that I could be the knight and he was stuck being the dragon." She smiled at what came next. "But just to be the bratty little sister I could sometimes be...I made him play with my dolls and tea sets. Our tea parties never lasted long. As you can imagine, I could only tolerate that for so long. I would steal his sword and hold him prisoner and he would escape - it was a wonderful game. I pretended to be this perfect lady and then I would become the villain. 

Anyway...this particular day, we wanted to go the beach, and father said we couldn't. He was expecting guests and wanted us to be on our best behavior and best dressed. We were to stay in the castle and join them for lunch on the verandah. Donny knew I was dreading putting on that stupid pink dress. I pouted all morning and said that I would see that dress in shreds and burned before ever wore it. My big brother loved me more than anything in this world."

"He sounds like a great big brother."

"He was such a great brother that once father was occupied with more important things, Donny looked at me with a grin. He grabbed my hand and we took off running as fast as we could. We jumped on our horses and rode to the beach against father's orders. We knew father would be angry. We knew we'd probably be locked in our rooms for days. We knew we better enjoy this little adventure for as long as we could. But we didn't know... 

**_"Come on Brienne! You can't get me! You'll never get me!"_ **

**_"I always get you Donny! You know I always get you!"_ **

**_"I always let you, Bri come on, come on! Come on, show me what you've got little sister!"_ **

**_"In the water?" She lead her horse into the water with her sword drawn. Donny held his sword high. "Father is going to kill us, you know that?"_ **

**_"This will be so wroth it! I'm going to slaughter you this time Bri! Even so...when I am king of the world, I will still name you Lord Commander of the King's Guard."_ **

**_Their swords clanked and the waves crashed. Their faces were red from the sun, red from their battle. They were soaked from their boots to their hair. But they didn't stop._ **

**_"Do you really want to be King of the world Donny? You can't be...you have to be the Evenstar." She said, as she knocked his sword from his hand. He gave her a big smile and as he jumped down from his horse, he said, "_** **_I'll never be the Evenstar little sister. That's your destiny, not mine." As Galladon bent to reach for his sword in the water, his horse let out a cry and re_** ** _ared up on its hind legs. Galladon turned quickly to see what was happening just as a_ wave crashed behind him sending him and his horse off balance. The horse crashed down on top of Galladon knocking him down into the sand, under the water.**

_**"Galladon!" Brienne jumped from her horse and smacked him on the rear, "Home Moonbeam! Home!" She shouted. "Galladon! Please!" She couldn't see him at first, the horse was on top of him. "Sunny! You have to move." She pulled on the reigns but his body was limp. "Donny! Donny! HELP! Someone help us!!!!" She pulled with all she had; her face was red, she bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. Her hands bled from gripping and struggling with the reigns. She screamed for help as loud as she could looking to the sky to the gods, looking toward the castle, looking down at her brother's lifeless body wishing it were her instead. In the distance she could see her own horse getting smaller and two men approach him. They looked at the sigil on the saddle and one man jumped on and rode to the castle and the other ran to her. She saw him coming and screamed for help again. When Ser Jordyn arrived, Brienne said, "Please Ser, please help me move this fucking horse!"** _

_**"My lady!" He said, kneeling before her.** _

_**"Galladon is stuck under him, we have to get him out." Ser Jordyn just stood there in disbelief.** _

_**"Why aren't you moving? I'm ordering you to help me!!!!!"** _

_**"Lady Brienne..." he took her hands.** _

_**"Help me!"** _

_**"He's gone my lady. Lord Galladon is gone."** _

_**Brienne sobbed, "I'll wear the dress! I promise, I will wear that stupid dress if you wake him up, just get him up, please! I will be good, and I will wear a dress every day the rest of my life - I'll never fight again. I will be a proper lady...Donny...please!"** _

_**"My lady...I can't. I'm sorry. The gods have taken Lord Galladon."** _

_**She fell to her knees and the waves kept coming. Ser Jordyn took her in his arms and held her as they waited for Lord Selwyn and Lady Brianna. Ser Jordyn said, "Lady Brienne, Lord Galaldon just wanted you to be happy. You have to keep fighting. Wearing that ugly dress won't bring him back little lady. Galladon wants you to be who you are. You remember that."** _

Brienne was quiet as tears rolled down her cheeks at the memory. She didn't make a sound. Jaime reached up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. 

"Me too."

"What happened? I mean, to cause the horse to fall?"

"They found a stingray underneath him."

After a minute, Jaime finally spoke. "That's the thing about brothers, isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"We all just want protect our younger siblings and make them happy. We know the risks. We know the consequences and we do it anyway. Donny didn't know he was going to die. But he was willing to take the punishment to save you. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't care what's going to happen. I only know that I can't give up on Tyrion. I can't and I won't."

"That's why I never begged you not to."

"Is that the reason?"

"Yes." She sat up, "Ser Jaime...enough traveling down memory lane for one night. You need to sleep." She stood up and moved in front of him. "Come on. Bed."

"Oh...mine or yours?"

Brienne turned red and smiled. "Yours!"

He extended his hand and she helped him up. He was unsteady and walking sideways. She put her arm around his waist, he put his arm around hers for balance and together they headed to their cabins. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is brutal. It is even more so on a ship. But Jaime didn't ask Brienne's help to fail, he asked her to help him so he could survive.

Brienne made sure to sleep with the curtains wide open so that as soon as the sun came up, it would wake her. 

Her plan worked; she popped up with the sun and cleaned herself up, dressed and grabbed the training swords. She stepped out the door and knocked on Jaime's. She pounded hard with the bottom of her fist. _BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG._ "Let's go Golden Boy!' No answer. "Lannister!" No answer. She opened the door and found him fast asleep, practically drooling on the pillow. The blankets had fallen to the floor and there he was in only some light linen sleep pants she could practically see through. She couldn't help but stare at him. The sun was shining across his face; the streaks of gold in his mane sparkled. He truly was the Golden Lion, and there he was... _practically naked._ She wanted to glide her fingers across the muscles of his chest, down his stomach to the waistband and laces of those pants. She couldn't do that. She poked him in the ribs with the training sword and he jumped up, ready to fight.

"Fuck."

"You've got 2 minutes. Meet me on deck. First work out before breakfast."

"What?"

"On deck in two minutes."

"Alright, alright." He stood up and noticed her eyes lower. He knew what she was looking at. "I just need to piss."

"Right then. Two minutes."

With 20 seconds to spare, Jaime was on deck with a smile. "At your service mylady, he bowed.

"Now run."

"What?"

"We are going to run. From bow to stern, down the stairs to the bow, back up the stairs, and again. Five times."

"You want me to run the ship?"

"I'm running with you."

"Why?"

"You need to be in the shape of your life. And I am going to put you there."

"Do you know this ship 415 feet in length?"

"Is it? Let's race, shall we?"

"That's not fair - your legs are longer."

"You're lighter."

"GO!" He yelled. They took off.

By the time they finished, they were red and sweaty. She beat him by two paces. "That was close. Very...close." She said breathlessly. "We're not done yet." She tossed him a sparring sword. He caught it.

"You're fucking insane."

"When you fight The Mountain, you are going to get tired. You will become breathless. And you need to be able to go on. You need to be able to fight until you win. Even if it takes hours."

"Pick up your sword then."

"Oh not me. Him."

"Who, what?"

"Me, ya dumb cunt." He whipped around to see Bronn, fresh and ready to go. He looked to Brienne, then looked to Bronn. Before Jaime could ready himself and make a move, Bronn struck. He hit Jaime in the stomach and pushed him backwards. "You're dead."

"That's a scratch."

"If you say so."

Bronn curved around and hit him in the leg, this time, sending him off balance. Jaime got up and swung the sword but missed. He swung again but was blocked, and blocked and blocked and finally, he whacked Bronn hard enough on his leg to knock him to the deck and hold the sword to his throat.

"You got lucky once. You'd likely be dead. _Ser."_ Brienne stated plainly.

Jaime was out of breath. He was tired. _Fuck._

Bronn said, "No worries. It's only one go. We've got lots of time to practice. But then...you only get one go at The Mountain, don't ya?"

Brienne said, "We have time. We will work and work, and work until we can't anymore. You will be ready for this, and you will win."

"She will make sure you win. Don't worry. Look at her. She can't live without you."

" _With him._ I can't live _with him."_

"Bull shit." Bronn said walking over to the jugs of water. He poured himself and Jaime each a cup full. "Come on Golden Lion. Let's have some breakfast."

They met Pod down in the dining room for a breakfast of ham and eggs, fresh bread, fruit and juices. Pod had already started eating when the other three arrived.

"Good morning mylady, and sers."

"Good morning, Pod." Brienne said.

"Morning." Jaime replied.

"Where were you, ya wee twat?"

"I slept in. I wasn't needed on deck this morning. My training session is just after lunch."

"So you've got a schedule planned?" Jaime asked looking at Brienne.

"I've got a schedule planned for the ship. I've got more planning to do once we arrive in port."

"What's next?"

"I'd rather leave that as a surprise."

Jaime glared at her. But then he broke into a grin. "Looks like I picked the right trainer."

"Make that judgement after you've won."

Without a thought, Jaime replied, "If I win, I'll marry you." 

The table went silent. Brienne dropped her fork and met Jaime's eyes. Podrick and Bronn looked at each other, then Pod looked at Brienne and Bronn looked at Jaime.

Finally Bronn broke the silence with, "What makes you think you're good enough to marry her?"

Jaime through a grape at him. 

Brienne went back to her eggs.

Jaime asked again, "What's the next training activity?"

"Balance."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You want me to do what? On a moving ship!? You _are_ completely mad, it's no longer a question."

"I can show you how to do it."

"If I fall the wrong way, I will drown and there won't be a need for trial combat. Or has my father paid you to kill me off for that very reason?"

"There are many reasons I would love to kill you, but wealth is not one of them. Now, pay attention." Brienne said as she climbed onto the ledge of the port side of the ship.

"She is insane. You see this, don't you?"

"I think she is doing exactly what you asked of her, Ser. And I believe there isn't a thing in this world she won't do to accomplish that."

Jaime looked back at his trainer and watched her balance herself for ten feet before jumping down and asking, "You can swim, can't you?"

"Yes, of course I can swim, I grew up on Casterly Rock - for the love of the seven step aside." He climbed up and nearly lost his balance trying to stand. Having one hand made climbing a bit sketchy. He was determined not to fail. The water was a bit choppy, but of course, that is what his trainer was counting on.

"You can't just stand there, come on, pretty boy! One foot in front of the other!" Bronn hollered at him.

"Who said you were a part of this?"

"I said." Bronn answered.

Jaime put one foot in front of the other, and again, and again and then a wave hit the side of the ship. He fell onto the deck and stayed there for a moment and Brienne yelled at him "do not waste time, back up as quick as you can! From now on, everyone and everything is Ser Gregor. This ship, is Ser Gregor. Now conquer him."

Jaime held his hand up but she swatted it away. "I can't be with you on that battlefield." He looked into those sapphires and knew she was right. He felt a twinge in his heart and then an emptiness. It wasn't quite fear; it was just...having her near him made him feel whole, untouchable. Where would she be? How close should she be?

"What if I fall overboard?" Jaime asked.

Bronn looked down, chuckled and walked away.

Brienne took two steps toward Jaime and looked him in the eye. She placed her hand on his cheek and told him, "I am right here, Jaime. I promise, I will always be there to catch you if you fall. I will never let you drown."

Brienne ensured they were not alone for this task. If she had to jump in, Bronn and Pod were there to release the life boat. The ship was anchored and he wasn't in any real danger. She even ensured he removed that horrible, although sometimes useful golden hand. 

On the fifth attempt, it happened. He fell on the wrong side of the ship and without missing a beat, as promised, Brienne dove in after him. He was down longer than she cared for after she had already dove in and resurfaced. She looked around and didn't see him so she went back under. The water stung her eyes and she began to worry. She had stayed down as long as she could - almost a full minute, but she had to come back up. She began to rethink her idea and was quite hard on herself for being so tough with Jaime so early on in the training. She was about to have a panic attack when finally, she saw him at the bow of the ship with a big smile on his face.

"You actually dove in after me."

"Of course I dove in after you, I promised I would."

"I told you I could swim. You were worried."

"Only that I would have to take your place if I killed you. Get in the dingy."

"Brienne, wait." He grabbed her arm and slid his hand down to hers. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

He looked at her with squinted eyes due to the saltwater and sun. "Never mind."

"No. Not never mind. You want to know. Ask."

"About always being there to catch me."

"You should know by now, don't you think, Ser Jaime?" 

"Always." He said.

"Always." She said softly. She began to swim toward the dingy but he called out to her again.

"Bri?"

She turned to face him again.

"Thank you. For this. And for coming after me."

She nodded and got in the boat. Jaime followed and Bronn and Pod hoisted them back up. Before the sunset that evening, Jaime balanced himself walking 15 feet on the rail of the boat. He got wet a few more times, but by the third time, they just lowered a rope to him and pulled him up.

On their last day at sea, he made Brienne start at the stern and he started at the bow. He wanted to see who made it to the middle first. 

Pod asked Bronn, "Do you think she will kiss him if they make it to the middle?"

"It's over 200 feet if they do. But no. She won't. And that chickenshit cunt doesn't even know he's in love with her."

"I know. I'm not sure mylady knows whether she loves or hates him."

"I think she loves to hate him...and she definitely hates loving him."

"Is that the same thing?" Pod asked.

"Just about."

100 feet to go. "You should just look straight ahead."

"I've been looking straight ahead!" Brienne yelled back. "I'm the one who taught you this, remember?"

"And you're so proud of yourself."

"I am!"

"You won't be when I beat you to the middle."

"I will be proud of you as long as you don't fall."

"If I don't fall and drown, how shall we celebrate? I mean, we will have each walked 200 feet, at least."

"We will celebrate when you survive the Mountain."

"No, no, no! We can't wait that long! You're likely to kill me before we make it back to King's Landing!"

Before they knew it, they met in the middle. They stood face to face, "You made it!" She screamed.

"But so did you. Over 200 feet. That's really something." He grabbed her tightly around the waist and jumped. 

He held onto her as they hit the water and then he let go when they had to use their arms and legs to resurface. He was laughing when she popped up.

"You're a bloody idiot. You know that?"

"You're fine."

"I know that. You love to live dangerously don't you? Like there is nothing and no one to live for."

"On the contrary, I am living for someone else right now." _Two people actually._

"Is Tyrion really the only person in this world living for?"

"Nope."

"Good. It's time you start living for yourself."

"I wasn't thinking..."

"About yourself?"

"No, I wasn't."

"You should."

"Is that selfish?"

"You've lived for her long enough don't you think? You're worth so much..."

"I'm not."

"How can you say that?"

He saw pain in her eyes. He wasn't sure why. What did it matter to her? 

She saw resolve in his. "I'm sorry." She said. "I've overstepped. I always seem to when it comes to Cersei. I don't know why. I don't even want to talk about her. Not now." _Not ever._

"Then don't. We will not mention my sister as long we are on Tarth. And if you don't want to mention her after that. We won't."

"Jaime...I'm so sorry. We don't...."

"Perhaps...I don't want to think about her either."

"You can't just pretend she doesn't exist."

"I know. You're right. She is a mistake I made. And I am not that man anymore. I don't want to be that man anymore. Not ever. I am done with her and I have told her that. I meant it."

She turned to swim away from him. "You don't have to tell me anything, Jaime, its really not my business."

"I thought we were friends."

She turned to look at him. He continued, "You're the best friend I have...Bri."

"Bronn."

"Not like you. There is no one like you."

"Jaime..."

Bronn lowered the rope to them, "I hate to interrupt this intimate moment, but if we are going to arrive on time, we need to pull up the anchor and get moving."

Brienne went for the rope, but Jaime stopped her, "Bri?"

"Yes." She faced him. He couldn't determine if her eyes were red and watery from tears or the salt water.

"I mean it. There is no one like you, No one."

She grabbed the rope and Bronn pulled her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think so far. Your comments are very important to me and I appreciate them more than you know. 
> 
> In the next chapter....ARRIVAL ON TARTH.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived on Tarth. Brienne is happy to see Selwyn who, of course, thinks there is more to the three men accompanying his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Selwyn have not seen each other in seven years. She was 15 when she left home. They have a good relationship, it is light hearted, but she just wants to avoid any talk of relationships. He likes to tease her and she loves to tease back. So keep in mind their conversation is playful but is full of meaning.

The ship was docked and Brienne just couldn't contain her excitement. Jaime and Podrick commented to each other how they had never seen her so happy - beaming from one ear to the other and talking non-stop about her island and what she was ready to show them. Most of all, Jaime knew she couldn't wait to see her father although he suspected she was a bit nervous.

Brienne had sent a raven to her father informing him she would be coming home and bringing guests. Only, she didn't tell him who the guests were. That was the part she was nervous about. There were four white horses waiting for them at the docks, saddled with the House Tarth sigil and colors. Although the guards weren't really needed, Brienne felt more relaxed with them leading the way and following behind. Selwyn could always be counted on to provide the best protection for his little girl - even though his little girl could provide herself the best protection. It was nice to not worry about being on-guard all the time.

As they rode past the lush rainforest leading to Evenfall Hall, beautiful birds in all colors of the rainbow flew overhead. "Jaime look! Those are Macaws. I love the red ones."

"Look! Are those really the colors on your sigil? You have birds in your house colors!?"

"Beautiful aren't they?" She asked.

They could hear sounds of rushing water nearby and Jaime looked about searching from where it came. "Are there falls nearby?"

"Mmmhmmmph. They are amazing! Probably taller than you've ever seen! I can't wait to take you to see them. They really are something to see. When I was a child, I would run away there with Donny sometimes and we would have a picnic on the rocks and then lay out in the sun for hours."

"Wouldn't you burn?" Bronn asked.

"Oh only the first few times. It was worth it. By the end of summer we had nice golden tans like the lion here."

"I'd like to see you with a tan." Jaime said. But no one heard. Thank the gods for that. He was already playing with fire with his little stunt jumping off the ship with her. Talking about how there is no one like her. _There is no man like me either. That's why we belong together. Fuck. What I wouldn't give to just stay here forever exploring this island with her by my side. What the fuck am I saying?_

 _"_ Mylady, how did you ever leave this place? It's a paradise." Podrick said.

"It is indeed Podrick. Nothing quite compares to it. Even King's Landing. Someday, I have to return and become the Evenstar."

"Why did you leave, mylady?"

"I just wanted to see a bit of the world before I become the Evenstar and have this whole big island to take care of."

Jaime asked Brienne, "Did you find anything worth staying away for?" 

"It doesn't matter really, does it? I am the only heir to Evenfall. I have to come back."

"But do you want to?"

"It depends."

"Evenfall Hall. I'd like to be King of that." Bronn said staring up at the castle. "Much more inviting that your giant rock." He said to Jaime.

"Indeed it is." Jaime replied, in awe of his surroundings.

Brienne took a deep breath as she looked at her childhood home; the massive castle and island she was destined to inherit as her own. As happy as she was, she was also full of dread. 

She looked at Jaime and kicked her horse into a full run. The others ran with her, but Jaime knew this was a competition. It took him a few paces, but he caught up to her and they were running side by side. They looked at each other beaming and as they approached the draw bridge lowered. They ran right into the castle courtyard and Jaime jumped from his horse. He dramatically bowed and extended his hand to her. "Welcome home, Brienne. My future Evenstar."

She dismounted her horse without taking his hand. "You've wounded me." He said pounding his heart.

"I'm going to wound you a lot harder later. Come on. Let' go find my father."

"Lady Brienne! You're home! Welcome home, mylady."

"Cecelia! Hello! Its so good to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you Bri. I've missed you around here. Your papa was incredibly happy when he received your letter. He has been preparing for days!"

"That's good to hear." Brienne sounded relieved. "This is Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock. He is my guest, as well as Ser Bronn and Podrick Payne."

"Welcome my Lords, welcome, indeed. Thank you for bringing our little Bri Bri back."

Brienne rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm 22 years old and I carry a sword. I've killed men twice my age, Cecelia, but I promise, I will always be your Bri Bri." 

The chubby kitchen maid shook with laughter and delight. Brienne's face turned red and she genuinely felt happy. Cecelia was the only person on her father's staff that treated her like the lady of the house and made Brienne feel like she had a friend. Cecelia genuinely loved Brienne and cried when she left home at 15. She was against it and thought Brienne was too young to venture off on her own, but she knew there was no stopping her. She was just surprised that Lord Selwyn let her go. She supposed Selwyn really had no choice; even if he had said 'no', Brienne was going.

"Come my Lady, he is waiting in his study. Come my Lords, he is looking forward to meeting Brienne's guests." Cecelia spoke to them as she led the way. "I hope you all are hungry. Dinner is a real feast! I have been working since this morning on roasted chicken, pheasant, wild boar, roasted veggies, quail eggs, fresh-baked breads, apple pie...oh and Lord Selwyn has requested a barrel of his finest wine to welcome his daughter home."

"I think I like this Lord Selwyn of Tarth." Bronn said.

"Well, here we are. Oh Brienne, its so wonderful to have you back home."

"Thank you Cecelia. We will catch up later, won't we?" She took the older woman's hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. Cecelia nodded and left them.

Brienne looked to Jaime first, placing her hand on his chest, "Would you mind...giving me just a moment?" She looked to Bronn and Pod and said, "I would like just a moment for a proper hello and then I will introduce you, if that's alright."

"Take your time." Jaime said.

The others nodded, and Brienne opened the door to her father's study. He was right behind the door waiting to pounce on her with a huge hug. "Papa?"

"BRIENNE!" His voiced boomed and gave her a startle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "Let me look at you!" He set her back on her feet and looked at her from head to toe and back again. "My, how I've missed you. You look great! You have your mother's smile, you know. Beautiful as ever."

"Really Papa?"

"Absolutely!"

"I have missed you too. A lot, actually."

"Enough to stay?"

"Papa..." she sighed.

He sat on the edge of his desk and smiled at her. "It's going to be hard to let you go again my sunshine."

"It's going to be hard to go." She said softly.

"Do you really have to go again?"

"My friend needs me. Just for a while. I'll be back. I promise."

"Don't be gone so long this time, you hear?"

"I'll try."

"Come here!" He wrapped her up again and nearly crushed her. "Am I going to meet these Lords you brought home? Do I get to pick one for a good son?"

"Papa! No! I am the only that gets to choose your good son, remember? Now please, no mention of that. That's really not why I brought them."

Selwyn frowned but motioned for her to let them in. She opened the door and like children waiting to be scolded by their father, they stood side-by-side in line before Lord Selwyn.

"Papa, this is Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock."

Selwyn gave him a warm smile and extended his left hand. "A pleasure Ser Jaime. Welcome to Tarth. Welcome, all of you. And who is this young man?"

"This is Podrick Payne. Ser Jaime introduced us not long ago and Podrick was my squire for a while. He is a good friend and now he is training to be a proper knight." Brienne smiled.

Podrick extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you mylord. Thank you for having me as a guest in your home."

"And this is Ser Bronn. He was recently knighted for his heroic efforts during the Battle of Blackwater Bay."

"Mylord. Very nice to meet you. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Well gentlemen, it was truly a pleasure to meet you all. I trust you will be on hand for dinner tonight with Brienne and I? Cecelia has been in the kitchen since the sun came up."

"She was telling us of her preparations. It sounds wonderful. We will join you this evening, my Lord. Thank you."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Podrick, Jaime, and Bronn left Brienne and Selwyn alone for a few minutes and headed to the courtyard to wait on their friend. 

"Jaime Lannister..."

"Yes."

"He's the friend?"

"He is."

"Is he...more than a friend?"

"He is a... _good_ friend."

"Is this just a tease for your poor old Papa?"

Brienne giggled, "What?"

"It's him! I saw the way you looked at him, and I have no doubt he's the friend who _needs_ you."

"It's not like that."

"Mmm."

"Its _not_."

"What are you doing with a Lannister? Is this my punishment?"

"Papa!"

"Briiiieeeennne."

"Okay...Okay...I get it. I do. But it reeeeeealllly isn't what it looks like."

"To whom? You? Him? Or me?"

"Well-I-he-what?"

"Forget it. You're clueless. Still. Or you're avoiding the whole situation."

"Situation?"

"For. Get. It. Let's just enjoy each other while I have you...shall we?"

"You are still the same old papa." He rolled her eyes.

"And you are still my goofy girl. Rip a man apart without a thought but talk to me about life...." He threw his hands up.

"Am I dismissed?"

"Ummmm…..yessss. BUT! Tell me what these men are doing here with you please?"

"They're just...friends."

"You know me. And there is a saying that goes something liiiiikkkke….'like father like daughter' - I am sure you've heard it."

"PAPA!!! No! We are a LOT a like but they are NOT....I am NOT sleeping with any of them much less ALL of them!"

"Could you tone it down a bit?"

She looked at her father with that incredulous look she gave so easily.

"You're unbelievable. This is completely exasperating."

Selwyn rolled his eyes, "I haven't seen you in seven years. A lot can change in seven years."

"Relax papa, I am still... _'unbesmearched.'"_ She laughed. Then she was doubled over in hysterics.

"Good bye Brienne Eloise. See you at dinner."

"Good byyyyyye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read my fic! It means a lot to me. Please let me know how you liked it. So far all comments have been very positive and I truly appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne takes Jaime to her childhood hideaway.  
> Dinner with Selwyn's guests.  
> Moments with Jaime and Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was rather fun! Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me as a writer. So I am hoping you share that with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I am loving writing this for you! And for me!

Brienne found the 'boys' out in the courtyard and brought them to the smith. They were promised proper training swords within 2 days. Their original swords were being duplicated in length, width, and weight so that Jaime could train with everyone and he wouldn't risk injury to them. Training daggers were also created. They had Jaime fitted for new armor as well and ensured that he would be able to move properly when wearing it. Brienne requested duplicate sets of armor for him - one to train in so that he would be used to wearing it, and one for actual combat. Lots of work needed to be done and Jaime was quite impressed with the way Brienne seemed to have some sort of plan and took charge right away.

She took them all around the castle, inside and out to look for what they could use to give Jaime a good work out to get him in shape. Jaime was to swim in the morning, run on the beach, run up and down the stair cases or climb the falls, balance himself on the rails of the fences, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and lifts. Brienne was determined that in some way, he would strengthen his right arm again. He may not be able to hold a sword properly with his right arm, but having strength in that arm was necessary for self defense and if he ends up on the ground, he may need it.

Brienne planned to teach him to use his golden hand as a weapon as well. Perhaps Bronn could help with that. Hopefully more ideas would come to her once they began. But for today, Bronn asked, "No brothels on Tarth?"

"Pardon?" Brienne asked.

"You're not here to whore your way through Tarth." Jaime said.

"No, _you're_ not here to whore your way through Tarth. _I_ am on this earth to whore my way through life."

"I don't know. I haven't been here in seven years. Try the mainland or um...ask my father, I'm sure he could tell you."

"Podrick Payne in my ass...let's find ourselves some ladies and ale. We'll leave you to it, then." He said to Brienne and Jaime.

"Dinner is an hour past sundown!" She called out to them as they walked away. Pod turned to look at her, smiled and nodded, and of course, Bronn kept his eyes straight ahead and just gave a wave.

"Well, mylady...it appears to be the two of us until dinner."

"It does."

"Care to give me the grand tour of your island?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, smiled and waved for him to follow.

"Come on. Where would you like to go first."

"I want to see where little Brienne grew up. Take me to your favorite place."

"I had lots of favorite places. Come on, let's ready the horses."

They rode about a mile before Jaime heard the rushing water. They came through a clearing, leaving behind some weeping willows. The sun seemed to make everything around them sparkle. "You grew up with all this and decided to leave?" He asked looking at the waterfalls spilling into the bluest water he'd ever seen.

"This is not what I left. I left something else. The bigger falls are behind this. But this...this was mine." She dismounted her horse and tied it to a tree. Jaime did the same. "I used to think I was the only person in the world who knew about this place. I would come here with a book, or my sword, or just to get away. You should feel honored. I've never brought anyone out here. I loved this place. It was like a sanctuary." She took her boots off and sat with her feet in the water.

"Its definitely that. This is beautiful." Jaime wrestled with his boots for a minute but Brienne got annoyed and leaned over to help.

She asked, "Didn't you have a place to escape to when you were young?"

"When I was young. You think I am old."

"Well...you are."

"Is that so?" He splashed her, wetting her much more than he intended.

She gasped, "I cannot believe you just did that!" She got up to walk away and he jumped up to follow.

"Wait! I am sorry, I was just playing. I didn't mean to..."

She shoved him as hard as she could to send him into the water but he was just as quick and grabbed her arm pulling her in with him.

"You're in deep shit Lannister."

"I doubt that."

"Do you?" She grinned.

"You wouldn't attack a man with one hand, would you?"

"I thought you knew me."

"I do know you."

"And I know that you're running your mouth to stall for time." She was underwater before he could blink. She hadn't made a sound, not a splash. He looked below to see what was happening and before he knew it, she was lifting him in the air. She had him straddling her right shoulder with his back to her head. She grabbed the sides of his legs at the very top where they met his butt. Her grip was intense, "Never underestimate the power of a woman." And she hurled him across the water.

"Whoooaaa!" SPLASH

He didn't come back up. She could see him in the crystal blue water. The spot she threw him was too deep for him to have hit anything. _Fuck! This is the second time I almost kill him. What if he sucked in water?_ She watched closely. _He is faking. He's such a tease. In all kinds of ways...that fucker. Sexy fucker. Ugh! STOP! Bloody hell!_ She swam down to him because she thought he was taking too long to surface. She grabbed hold of him under his arm, swam with him up to the surface and turned him over. She slapped his cheek but there was no response. She slapped him again and nothing. "This is not funny you bloody idiot!"

He opened his eyes and burst into laughter.

"What are you doing!?" She creamed at him.

"You're not the only one who can hold their breath forever. I grew up on the water too!" 

With that, she leaped on top of him and shoved back down. He popped up and laughed at her, "And I have a younger sibling! I know things!"

" _You_ know nothing."

"You'd like to think that."

She laughed at him. 'That was fun, hurling you like that."

"It was. Do it again?"

"Some other time. We need to get going if we are to be on time for dinner."

"Right. Well, this was fun."

"It was." She replied sweetly.

Neither of them made a move to get out of the water. They gave each other knowing grins, feeling as though the other didn't want to be the first to get out.

"Make me a promise, Brienne?"

 _Anything._ "What _now?"_

"I will follow your rules for training without question. We can work from the moment the sun rises until it sets every day until we set sail for King's Landing. But every 5th day, we stop for the day at lunch time. After lunch, you show me something new on your island."

She thought about it for a moment, looking up at the sky, across to the water fall, biting her lip and finally. "Okay. I can give you that one thing. But that's all!"

"You're a tough trainer. Thank you."

"Yes well...I couldn't let the old guy go down without a good show first." As she made her way out of the water, he kept his eyes on her. Her clothes clung to her body accentuating every curve. He liked this look on Brienne, but he had to look away because his clothes were going to do the same and if he kept staring at her, he would have a personal issue that he wasn't ready for her to see.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Everyone was on time for dinner and dressed properly. Of course Brienne was in breeches - what else would she be wearing? Everyone expected it except her father's guest, Marielle. Jaime pulled the chair for Brienne and mentioned, "You look very nice this evening, Bri." He whispered it to Brienne, his best friend. For her ears. However, Marielle was close enough to hear.

"This is how you come to dinner after seven years gone from home?"

"This is how _I_ come to dinner, yes. How are you Lady Marielle? It is so _lovely_ to see you as always. You're looking...quite...satisfied." She said to the plump woman seated to her father's right.

"I'm fine dear. Nice to have you back on Tarth. Have you met my son Elwood?" She gestured to her son seated next to her. A tall, skinny young man with a large nose, and greasy, wavy black hair.

"We met years ago. Before I took off to see the world. We were...6, I believe. I hit you with a wooden knight and split your lip. Nice to see you again, Elwood."

"Lord Elwood. Mother, I thought you said she was a lady."

Brienne looked at the two of them, and then to her father. " _Well,_ I am _not_." She glared at her father and gritted her teeth. "You didn't." She said gritting her teeth.

Selwyn smiled, "Brienne, won't you introduce your guests to Lady Marielle and Lord Elwood?" 

With a huff and in one breath, "Lady Marielle Lord Elwood these are my friends - Podrick Payne Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock."

"You brought a Lannister home. Interesting." Marielle said with a sly grin in Jaime's direction. "Ser Jaime, if you're in the market for a new lady of the rock, I have a daughter, just turned 18."

"Thank you my lady but I assure you, I am not."

"How is your dear sister, the Queen?"

"She is well, my lady."

Lord Elwood thought to make conversation, "Lady Brienne, that's an interesting sword. It has the Lannister lion on the pummel. Is Ser Jaime letting you wear it for the evening? Has he lost a bet?"

Bronn choked on his wine, Podrick looked scared and Jaime did little to hide his laugh. Selwyn just sat silent. Marielle looked as intrigued as ever.

"Yes, Lord Elwood. Ser Jaime lost a bet. He thought he could beat me in battle and he was mistaken."

"You bested _the Jaime Lannister_? You expect me to believe you, a lady, beat the Kinglayer in single combat?" He had a smile plastered across his face.

"My hands were chained together, love, you know that wasn't a fair fight."

"Oh darling...you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Jaime and Brienne laughed. Selwyn, Marielle, and Elwood looked utterly confused and Bronn and Pod shared a look and clanked their goblets together.

"I told you. I am not a lady."

"But you are." Elwood said.

"Yessss….I have a title. But that doesn't make me who I am. My friends accept me for who I am, I accept myself as I am. I thought my father did as well."

"Of course Brienne. I love you exactly as you are."

She mumbled, "Can you get your pets here to withdraw their claws and back off?"

Jaime looked her sympathetically and grabbed her hand under the table. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Relax. They are nothing to you."

"Easy for you to say," she whispered, "your father isn't trying to marry you off to low lord weasel."

"What?" He asked.

"Trust me, there is a motive here." She said quietly.

Jaime felt a rush of anxiety hit him.

"Lady Brienne..." Elwood began. She got so agitated by his continuing to call her a lady that she slammed her fork onto her plate and forced a smile.

" _YES?_ Lord Elwood." She bit down on his name.

"Would you like to dance with me after dinner perhaps, or stroll around the gardens this evening in the moonlight?"

"I don't think..."

Jaime interrupted, "Brienne has already promised me the first dance of the evening and..."

"I am next." Podrick interrupted.

Jaime looked at Bronn who immediately piped up with "I am third, and probably fourth. Possibly fifth."

"Bri...are we still going for our evening walk? I know we're far from home, but I do enjoy our evenings together." Jaime stated.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." She patted his knee under the table and leaned over to him, "thank you so much," she whispered in his ear.

He felt a twitch when he heard her voice in such a low whisper and felt her warm breath on his ear. He just smiled at Lord Elwood and sipped his wine.

Brienne thought to herself how badly she wished all of it was true. She would love to be dancing in Jaime's arms later that evening. Maybe they would actually go for a walk later though.

"This isn't going well is it mother?" Elwood asked Marielle.

"Patience my dear. Work your magic."

"She is not as pretty as you promised." He whispered to his mother. "Rather...plain and boyish. She could have worn a dress."

Jaime was handless, not deaf and he became enraged. He kept his composure as always, after all he was a lord and a Lannister at that. It was time to play. "Lord...Elwood, is that right?"

"Yes, Kingslayer, it is."

"His name is Jaime and he is a knight. You will address him as such." Brienne stated.

Jaime leaned his head toward Brienne and said, "I love when you do that. It's rather sexy. But no worries love. His rudeness was a simple oversight. Wasn't it?"

"Yes...ser...Jaime."

Bronn said to Podrick, "He's going to take that fucker's head off."

Pod responded, "Only if mylady doesn't do it first. Should we be concerned?"

"Nah...eat your chicken. This is the best entertainment I've had in months. And I have been to six different brothels in the last three months." Bronn said reaching for the wild boar.

"As I was saying," Jaime continued, "Lord Elwood, what war stories have you to share?"

"I - well - war stories? I...I haven't..."

"Haven't actually drawn your sword?" Jaime smiled.

"Well, no my lord. I have been rather fortunate."

"What a shame. Well, if you'd like to join us tomorrow, I'd love to show you what a proper fight is like."

This time it was both Brienne and Podrick to choke on their wine. "you'll kill him." Brienne said.

"You're no fun." Jaime replied.

"I'll join you. I will be here anyway. Mother and I will be here all week. Perhaps one day Lady - I mean...Bri will find time for me one evening."

"It's BRIENNE, and I'm very busy the next the next 8 moons, but we'll see."

"He just called you Bri." Elwood sounded offended and confused.

" _He_ called me Bri. _Only_ he calls me Bri."

"What sort of lady involves herself in the company of three men and carries a sword?" Marielle asked as though she saw a rat scurry from a corner.

Brienne looked at her papa and a slow grin crept across her face. "Oh, Lady Marielle, I'm sure you've heard the saying 'like father like daughter. You _know_ my father's reputation on this island. I am every bit Selwyn Tarth's baby girl." The four glasses of wine had definitely kicked in, otherwise she never would have had it in her reach her hand under Jaime's chin and cup the other side of his face, turn it towards her own and smile into his eyes.

Jaime's eyes widened, face reddened, mouth opened. Brienne saw this and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. Too far?"

"Nope." He grabbed her hand, stood up and took her to the middle of the room to dance.

The musicians took the hint and played for them.

"Jai...we're fucked now...I can't dance."

"Hold me. Put your arms around my neck."

"I don't want to do this." She was nervous but she looked as though she had been in his arms for years.

"We're invested. Hold me. And don't let go." He slid his arms around her waist.

She did as he requested.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's always a good idea to dance."

"I'm not good at this at all."

"Shhh...don't think. Please don't think. You're perfect. Now, rest your head against mine."

"What?"

"Come on."

She did and she laughed.

"Ah...don't laugh. This is completely serious. You're dancing with the Kingslayer. This could be very dangerous."

 _Oh you have no idea._ "I'm completely honored. Thank you for doing this. I can't believe my father invited those fucking twats."

"Don't talk about them. Not right now. We'll talk about them later baby...Bri -Bri, I mean..." he corrected himself quickly but it was too late.

"You're _sloshed_ aren't you, Ser Jaime?"

"Jaime...just Jaime. And yes...I am sloshed. Do you like me this way?"

She giggled.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"I never have bad ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Next up...TRAINING!
> 
> Elwood is not the surprise guest. He is coming!


	9. Chapter 9

When Brienne woke the next morning, the first thing in her head before opening her eyes was Jaime. He always was the first thing she thought of, but this morning was different. The conversations at the dinner table last night were certainly interesting. She knew the way he spoke to her was strictly to get at Lord Elwood. She felt so good in his arms when they danced; it was as though she belonged there. Now there was no other place she'd rather be. She dared not open her eyes to have these thoughts and feelings melt away.

Jaime laid in the bed awake, but his eyes still closed, thinking of Brienne. She was so cute last night. He enjoyed getting his digs in with Lord Elwood, the little weasel. _What a snot! Wait a minute...does Selwyn actually want to set them up? No! She would never...he is not good enough for her. He probably can't even hold a sword properly. And what was with Bronn volunteering for the next three dances? She wouldn't like Bronn either. No way. Is that what she meant by motives? Selwyn wants to...she has to marry. Oh all this feels familiar. Yes, of course, marry and produce an heir. I bet he's demanding she pop out a boy or three to hold the island. Gods. Gods it felt good...having her in my arms. So real, so right, like that's where she belonged. I shouldn't have let go. We'd still be dancing. I may never open my eyes if I can just keep living that moment...over and over._ He thought about the look on Marielle's and Elwood's faces when Brienne walked into the room in breeches and a sword instead of a dress. The way her hair was loose and messy. Messy and perfect and those eyes, my god those eyes. _I could drown in them and die happy._ He let out a chuckle and heard a gasp.

Two sets of eyes flew open and they both sat bolt upright and looked at each other.

In unison, "What are you doing? What am _I_ doing? You're in my room! No I'm not!"

Brienne looked at him and laughed. "Gods...I'm sorry Jaime." She gave him a sympathetic look. They were both fully dressed and even still had their boots on. The only thing they were both missing were Widow's Wail and Oathkeeper.

"No, don't be sorry." He laughed, "I remember. You walked me in and we were talking so you sat down and we kept talking and talking...and I think we fell asleep talking. It's fine." He smiled and it was a bit too endearing. She needed to go.

"Well...all the same. I suppose its really inappropriate."

"Nah, who cares? I don't. Do you?"

She laughed and shook her head 'no'. "I better get changed. First thing this morning...we're running the stairs and then hitting the beach for a swim."

"See you in five?" He asked.

"In five, at the bottom of the stairs."

Brienne pounded on Pod's door and he opened it with a smile, all ready to go. "This is as much for you as it is Ser Jaime, you understand that don't you, Pod?"

"Yes mylady."

"I promised I would teach you to be a fighter and I will make good on that promise. You will get some great practice in, sparring against the three of us."

"Yes mylady. Mylady?"

"Yes, Pod."

"Might I ask...how was your evening? After that dance with Ser Jaime, and your walk in the gardens...we didn't see either of you the rest of the night."

"You didn't?"

"No mylady. And Ser Bronn and I didn't even get to dance with you. Ser Jaime took all our dances."

Brienne tried to hide her grin. "I'm sorry. I don't remember. Must have been all the wine. I owe you a dance then I guess."

"I don't think Ser Jaime will allow it mylady."

"Why's that?"

"He seemed quite happy in your arms last night." Bronn said walking up.

"He was sloshed." Brienne said.

"Sloshed and happy." Pod said.

"Happy _because_ he was sloshed." She countered.

"You don't see it do you?" Bronn asked.

"See what?" Jaime asked joining the group.

"Are you ready to run?" Brienne asked.

Bronn answered, "Why am I running with these twats?"

"We are all running and you will thank me later." Brienne said with a smile.

"Don't know about that." 

"The ladies of the Baelish Brothels in King's Landing will thank me." Brienne laughed. "5 times up and down. Let's go."

"Five times? I promise you those stairs reach the clouds." Jaime said.

"You _promised_ no complaints." Brienne reminded him.

Without another word, they began their run. That was followed by a 10 minute break and a swim. Breakfast was lots of protein and fruit, which was followed by 70 sit-ups and then a 3-mile run on the beach. Since their training swords and daggers weren't ready yet, this would be their course of action for the next few days. It was hot in the Tarth sun. No one seemed to care - they didn't say a word. Brienne worked out with them and was keeping up.

"Ahhh...Brienne and her boys!" Lord Elwood cried.

"You're late. I thought I told you we'd be out here with the rising sun."

"I didn't realize that applied to me."

"Right. It didn't really." Brienne said with a glare.

"Where are your swords? I thought we were going to show off our skills." 

"Elwood...our swords put away. We're not going to spar with edged blades." Jaime said.

"Too fearful?"

"No ya dumb fuck, _we_ like each other. And we are _all_ expert swordsman. Well, three out of four of us are. And we want to keep each other alive."

"So then...you are fearful." Elwood said with a smile.

"Not of you." Jaime replied.

"Well, I am not afraid. I would fight you with a real sword." Elwood said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. A rather plain sword of castle forged steel.

Jaime asked, "How many men have you killed?"

"I-none yet." He looked to Brienne and asked, "What in seven hells is that?"

"What?" She asked.

"Those marks there. On your neck and chest." Elwood seemed equally intrigued and disgusted.

Brienne looked down and realized her tunic was unlaced and pulled to one side.

The three 'boys' replied in unison, "She killed a bear."

" _You_ killed a bear? Why?"

"He ate my hand." Jaime answered holding up his stump.

Elwood's hand dropped from his sword. "You should cover that up, it's rather offensive." He said to Brienne.

"What exactly do you find offensive, Lord Elwood? The fact that I have battle scars, or just the way they look?" She began to pull at her shirt and as she took the laces in her hands, Jaime grabbed her wrist.

Without taking his eyes off Brienne, Jaime said, "No. That's part of who you are. A fierce fighter and you should never hide that. Not for anyone."

Podrick smiled and Bronn leaned in his ear and whispered, "I think that's his way of saying 'let's fuck.'"

"Perhaps he needs to be more direct. Mylady is not going to understand."

"Its going to be a long four months." Bronn replied.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thier first full day of training was coming to an end. It was about time to get ready for dinner. Another fun-filled evening with Marielle and her droll son. Brienne stopped in to see her father on her way to her chambers.

"You look well worked out. Are you trying to kill him or train him?"

Brienne flopped down sideways on the lounge in her father's study, hung her long legs over the arm, and rested her arm over her eyes.

"It was a good day. And what do you know about me training him?"

"News from King's Landing travels, you know. I heard he volunteered to champion his brother. Is he really going through with this? Does he have a death wish? Or is he doing this to prove himself worthy of you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about. And speaking of proving something...I can't believe you! You are out of control."

"I want you to be happy. And when have you known me to be _in control?_ I certainly can't control _you_."

"You're right. You can't. So why don't you just give up? You want me to be married, pregnant, and boring. And I can't."

"Speaking of pregnant... _Bri_...I heard you spent the night with the Kingslayer."

"UGH!!! You really are exasperating, you know that?" She got up and made her way to the door.

"I know everything that happens in this castle baby girl, and this is _still my castle!"_

"And I am _still_ unbesmearched, papa. Sorry to disappoint you." She opened the door to leave.

" _Now_ who is being expaster...exabasta... _exasperating? Dammit!"_

Selwyn laughed. He didn't mind playing and teasing his daughter but he really was getting anxious. She is 22 years old now and it's time for her to stay home and learn all the things she needs to know about the castle and the Isle of Tarth. She can't expect to come home in ten years and learn it all in a fortnight. More than that, he was afraid she would be lonely and have no one in her life to love her. So here he was - a walking contradiction. On the one hand, she needed to get married and produce an heir. _Produce an heir - do you hear yourself old man?_ On the other, he wanted someone to love his baby girl. Not just deal with her to get an island. Truly love her for all she was and be man enough to handle the fact that she is warrior. A c _hampion_ , and could likely stomp him into the dirt. And _bury him!_ _Oh gods...be good to her._ _She has suffered so much loss...give her something great. A powerful, enduring love that she deserves. Not that worm Elwood. I know Marielle is set on my Bri marrying her shit son because I won't marry her. I won't marry anyone. Brienne is my only heir and that is that! She is too much woman for him. Weasel. He couldn't last a week with my Bri. He couldn't hold his own last night. And now we have to sit through this again tonight._

_**********************************************************************************************************************_

Day 2 on Tarth proved very productive. Jaime is figuring out how to do pushups with his right arm. Brienne had him bring Widow's Wail out to the training yard and practice holding it straight out for up to a minute at a time so that he could build strength and endurance. He would have to build up to longer times, but this was a start. They ran on the beach, they swam, they climbed the falls, which was a great adventure. It was a work without truly being a work out.

"This is...wow. I don't - it's breath taking, really." Jaime said.

"It is. I have missed this so much."

"This is too beautiful to give up. I don't know how you did it."

"It's too bad Bronn and Pod are missing this."

"Yes, they went to the armory to see if anything was ready. I've no doubt they're still looking for women along the way, though."

"Let's take a break. Sit with me." Brienne said sitting on a large boulder.

Jaime sat beside her and they leaned back to back quietly for several minutes. Finally Brienne decided to speak. "Jaime?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No, but I am sure I could."

"Are you...worried?"

"About?"

"Come on Jaime."

He laughed. "About the trial?"

"I'd be completely mad if I wasn't. Wouldn't I?"

"Definitely."

"I don't want to mess this up. I love my little brother. And even if my life isn't worth shit...his certainly is."

"I don't understand you sometimes." She stood up.

"No one does."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" She held out her hand to help him up.

"I can't run from the truth. I mean...I can put up this front all I want. The Kingslayer, the brave warrior, cocky-confident, bad ass Jaime Lannister. Look at me Bri. I am not a fighter anymore. I've got one hand and not a shred of honor left in me. I fucked my sister more than half my life and our children...gods we have children together. My son doesn't belong on that throne. And there he sits because of all of my lies."

"Cersei's lies too."

"Yes. Cersei's lies too. She always called me the stupidest Lannister."

"But you're not stupid."

"Hmmm...in many ways I am. Tyrion is the clever one and I am just pretty one. The pretty one who used to be worth something, when I was two-handed fighter and could beat anyone in the kingdoms. My father wants me to marry and have an heir. Rule the West - Lord of Casterly Rock. I never wanted that. Or did I? I wanted someone to love. And I wanted children. But the someone to love became Cersei and then I just wanted to be anywhere she was. So I gave up a life and joined he King's Guard just to be with her."

"Okay, so...what about now?"

"What about now?"

"Well don't you want those things now? You've given up the white cloak, you've given up Cersei. Do you want love and a family now?"

He chuckled. "What I want doesn't matter."

"How's that?" She asked as they maneuvered their way down the rocks.

"If I want the Rock, I am expected to get married and have children. In that case, love doesn't necessarily matter as long the goal is accomplished. I bet I could find a few women willing to sacrifice their pride to marry the richest man in the seven kingdoms. But if I wanted love...that's just not in my future. Not ever."

"How do you know?"

"Who would want me, Brienne? I was with my sister. I have one hand. I am the Kingslayer, an Oathbreaker, a man without honor."

"Jaime..." she said looking for a good place to step down, "There is someone out there to love you. I promise you that. I know you, and if you give it a chance, you'd find that someone to love and respect you and care for you and..."

"Brienne...no one worth anything is going to want to give me a chance..."

She turned and looked at him. He looked up at her and saw that the life drained from her face. She bit her lip and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Oh. I..." _I'm not worth_ _anything._ "I see." She quickly looked away and when she stepped down, she slipped on the wet rocks landing on her back and sliding down 8 feet of jagged rock to the ground.

"BRIENNE!!!!" He made his way down, but he was slow getting to her.

When she stopped sliding she felt the pain radiating through her body. She didn't move. She was afraid to. She took several painful breaths and finally brought her hands to her face and smothered her cries. _Oh gods...seven fucking hells. What have I just done to myself? Please, please, please make this pain stop._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime helps Brienne after her accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've already read this chapter, I went back and re-wrote it. The premise is still the same and it doesn't change the story. The dialogue is a little different and I have added a bit more details.

Jaime made his way down to her - much more slowly than he intended, but it would have been a horrible thing if he fell too. _Please, please, please...just be okay. I swear to the seven...I swear to the gods I don't even believe in, I swear on my own life that I will do anything in this world if she is okay - if she can just walk and talk I will protect her for the rest of our lives and I will never ever, ever ask the gods for anything else as long as I live._ "Brienne!" No answer. "Brienne...please say something." He called out to her from about 4 feet away. "Bri-ENNE! For the love of the seven, at least be breathing."

He finally reached her. Her eyes were bloodshot already, her face swollen and wet with tears. She was holding her breath to keep from crying out loud. "Breathe, just breath. Come on Brienne...say something." He knelt down beside her and still she remained quiet. She took a deep breath and the pain intensified. She let out whimper and covered her face with her hands. "Brienne, it's okay...it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, it's okay."

"Stop fucking panicking!" Her hands still covered her face.

With his left hand he moved her hands from her face, "That's my girl! You're okay!" He kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her stomach as he stretched out beside her.

"I'm not a child. Don't act like that."

"What?"

"You can't kiss this better."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you to get up on your own, since you're clearly capable."

She grabbed his hand and said, "Stop. Wait."

"As if I am going to leave you. Tell me what to do to help you." He moved her hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I can get a maester."

"Gods no! No way! If my father finds out I came up here he will kill me."

"You're 22 years old, your father can't control...."

She made a face and raised her eyebrows at him.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright! Point taken."

"No maester. You know this isn't easy for me to say..."

"Oh but I have waited so long to hear it...say it, Brienne. Just this once and I will be happy the rest of my life."

"Well if you already know..."

"I need to hear it from your lips."

She sulked for a good 30 seconds. Gave him the side eye. He put his hand by his ear and leaned in closer. She huffed and said, "Oh for the love of the gods...I need your help!"

He laughed. "My heart is full. Can you move? Can you at least walk?"

"Yes, yes. Nothing is broken. At least not on the inside."

"Here, let me help you sit up." He gently lifted her up to find that the back of her shirt was in shreds and covered in blood and dirt. "Oh...Brienne. Fuck."

"That bad?"

"You have to take this off."

"Take it _off!?_ I am not taking it off, Jaime..."

"You can have mine. If you go home like this, your Selwyn will see and he will raise seven hells, ten times over. You don't want that, now do you?"

"I can't even move to get it off."

"I will help you. Don't act like we haven't already seen each other naked."

"Right." she mumbled, "And _you're not interested."_

 _Never said that. Well, I did..._ "Would you stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you? This isn't good, I know you know."

He stood up, took his shirt off and threw it over his shoulder. He walked around her and she tried to lift her arms, but he stopped her. "No." He said gently. "Just keep your arms down." He took one side of the back of her shirt in his left hand and grabbed the other side that was already mostly ripped with his teeth and finished tearing it apart. Then he slid it off from the front. He went back around behind her.

"Are you going to give me your shirt now?"

"In a moment." He folded her shirt over with the clean side up and dabbed the flowing blood. The top of her breeches were already soaked.

"AAAAARRRRGHHH FUCK YOU Jaime Lannister!" She spun around and slapped him. "What the FUCK?" She hit him again.

"I am trying to help you! There is blood everywhere and you really should have a maester look at it."

"No! I'll behave. Just...fucking take it easy."

" _Fuck me_. _Really?_ Ungrateful. You can be a bit of brat somet." he sneereed.

"I know. I am sorry, okay?"

"I know you know." He smiled, "Okay. Stand still."

"I can't believe this. Do you know how many times I...OH FUUUUU....stop, stop, please!"

"Okay, okay..it's okay." He wanted to hold her so bad. He wanted to take care of her and take away the pain he knew she was in. Even if he could hold her, he knew that she couldn't bare to be touched. He said, "We need to get back. You can hold onto me if you need to."

Of course she didn't. She was too tough and proud for that. _Too bad,_ Jaime thought.

They made it up to her room and he helped her out of the shirt. His shirt was now blood-soaked and it was sticking to her, but he helped her out of it and onto the bed. He knelt beside the bed and looked at her face - red and sweaty, tears flowing, but she didn't make a sound. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a little smile. "Try to relax, okay? I've got to clean you up." He said softly.

"It burns. It feels like I am on fire. It hurts to move, and breathe and..." she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Jaime went to the basin of water to wet a cloth. He looked at the marks on her back - three small gashes, about 15 scrapes, a slice the length of her back and another one next to it about 6 inches. She looked like she fought a bear. Again. These all needed stitches, but she was too stubborn for that.

_Oh gods...I don't want to do this to her. I don't ever want to hurt her. I would do anything in the world for her._

He started dabbing her back and softly, slowly wiping the blood away. Her eyes flew open and she turned her head into the pillow. He could feel her tremble under his touch. He knew there was only one way to make this better. But he would a maester to get her milk of the poppy.

Brienne laid there wishing this was a bad dream As much pain as she was in, she was glad it was Jaime taking care of her. She found herself wanting more from him. Yes, he was a killer just like her. He was known for all the wrong things and even if the world would never know the truth about Jaime Lannister, _she_ did. If he never fell in love with her so be it; she was still going to do everything in her power to show him the world is wrong and she is right. He is worth fighting for, not against. He is worth living for and he is worth loving, and he is an honorable man with so much to give. She would accept friendship if that's all she could have, as long as he was alive to give it to her.

Jaime crawled into the bed and stretched out next to her, propping himself up on his right arm. He ran his fingers through her hair, all sweaty and messy. He didn't care. She didn't look up at him. She relaxed and enjoyed the feel of his gentle touch. He worried was overstepping but he couldn't stop. She didn't tell him to stop or move away. Maybe she did feel the same way. She could feel him looking at her. She was afraid to let herself feel for him. Afraid that her heart would break. In some ways, it already had. Jaime Lannister is laying in her bed - and not for the first time - and once these months passed, so would all of this.

He whispered to her, "You don't have to hide from me. You don't always have to hold back and be this tough warrior. It's okay to let me see you. I want to see you."

"See me? Weak and vulnerable? I'm not that way. I'm fine."

"Bri...I think people three kingdoms over heard me scream when I lost my hand. It's okay to let it out."

"This is not as bad as that." 

"You haven't seen yourself. I can only imagine what this feels like."

"I'm fine." She could barely get the words out..

"Then look at me."

"What?"

"Look. At. Me."

She popped her head up and looked at him.

He said, "You're not fine."

Her face crumpled and she sobbed into the pillow. This wasn't just about the pain. It was also about Jaime. What if it had been him that took the fall. She was grateful it wasn't him. Jaime couldn't afford a set back. Neither could she really. She was worried about him, and she was falling in love and everything was a dangerous combination. He didn't tease her for crying. Part of him wanted to break down with her. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw her slide down the rocks at the waterfall. 

When she calmed down, she looked over at him and said, "Thank you, for taking care of me and being so kind."

"Always." He said looking into her eyes. She bit her lip, wishing he meant it and wishing there was more to all of this than him just being a good friend. A best friend. He smiled at her, wanting to kiss her lips and tell her that he meant it and that he would take care of her every day for the rest of their lives. Even if his life was ending in less than four months. But she would likely take that wrong.

He laid his head down; now they were face to face, smiling at each other.

"I meant what I said, Jaime. You're a good man. I know you're not an oathbreaker."

"I know you did. You truly believe that someone...someone _good_ can love me?" She slid her hand into his.

"I _know_ someone does." Her grip on his hand relaxed, but she didn't let go. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _I need that someone to be you, Brienne. Only_ _you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am working on the next chapter now and I am trying to get it posted within the next few hours but I can't promise anything. I thought about including the next chapter with this one, but I wanted to get this out there since there was the drama with Brienne and you might be a little worried.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for your support, it truly means the world to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Oathkeepers  
> -A day in the training yard - with Elwood.  
> -Selwyn really does know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. If you've read chapter 10 before 4/19/20, I have made some changes, so you may want to look back at that. It doesn't change the story, just some dialogue and more details on thoughts and feelings.
> 
> Thanks so much for following the story and all of your wonderful comments. Please be sure to let me know your thoughts on this chapter if you have a moment. Much Love and Appreciation to everyone!

As expected, Brienne was incredibly sore the next morning. Her body was stiff and she ached everywhere. Jaime was right there when she woke up and ready to help. "Looks like we spent the night in _your_ room this time." Jaime laughed.

"Yes, we are developing some unhealthy habits." She groaned and scooted her way out of the bed.

Jaime got up and made her a cup of tea. 

"Brienne, we can take a break for today if you need to. We have time. You had me worried all night. Each time you moved, you groaned in pain. "

"No, no, no. No way. We are doing this. I may not be able to do everything with you, but this is not about me - it's about you, and you need to practice. You can practice with Bronn and Podrick."

"It won't be the same."

"Of course it won't. No one is as good as me."

"Then why don't _you_ be Tyrion's champion?" He said with sarcasm.

"I would. I will. _I_ can be Tyrion's champion... _and_ I could be yours."

"What? No! I am not serious. You can't be serious. Not against the Mountain, I won't let you do this, and you know it."

"I will fight for you. Jaime...I will do..."

"No! You will not. You're too important to me for this."

"When are you going to understand? _You're_ important. I don't want you to..."

"He is my brother. This is my fight."

"I don't want anything to happen to you Jaime. I can't lose..."

He immediately cut her off. "I know you wouldn't." He said into her eyes. She looked confused. He looked away and walked out onto the balcony.

"No, Jaime, that's not...I don't care if I lose as long as _you don't_. Don't you think it makes sense? I know you want to and I know how much it means to you. You've got one hand and its because of me. Please! let me do this for you."

"Brienne..."

"When are you _just_ going to understand Jaime? I don't want you to do this! Its you I don't want to lose! I can't lose you."

"What are you really saying?"

She turned her back to him. 

He stared out at the beach, the ocean - those sapphire waters like the eyes he couldn't get enough of. Oh the things they wanted to say. Neither of them could say what they felt. They could do anything on the battlefield; they were fearless. Except when they were face to face and had feelings to share. Something in him just couldn't. Is this the right time? _What? Tell her and then I die and we can never be together. I can't die. And neither can she._

He was embarrassed. _She thinks this is a waste. That I am a waste; that I am going to die and I am not worth..._ He turned and started back in to the room and once Brienne realized he was heading for the door, "JAIME! Please don't go. Please." She wedged herself between him and the door. When her back hit the door she gasped. 

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes. His hand shot to her waist to hold her. But he dropped it.

"Jai..I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am behind you in this. I believe in you with all my heart, I promise. I'm just...I am sc...I..."

"Yes?" He was waiting for it. He wanted to hear her say it. 

"I know you can do it. I know you have it in it to save Tyrion and beat the Mountain. I am sorry I made you think otherwise."

"That's not all you wanted to say."

"I know the fighter you are. And I will never take that from you - it's not what I meant to do. I swear to you...I believe in you. In more ways than you will ever understand. I won't ask you again. I accept your decision and I will do everything I can to help you. No matter the cost."

Her eyes begged him to understand, to believe her. He reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, and his eyes met hers. There it was...he was drowning. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know what was happening but she knew what she wanted. He leaned in closer and just before thier lips met, there was a knock at the door. They both cursed silently and he backed away. 

_******************************************************************************************_

After the morning drills of running, swimming, push-ups, sit-ups, etc. Jaime and Brienne joined Podrick and Bronn in the training yard. Finally the training weapons were ready and Bronn and Podrick had picked them up. They were perfect. Jaime felt like he was holding Widow's Wail - only, not as fancy. He was excited to have the weapons and get started with the real training. Bronn was a bit too excited to spar with Jaime - it had been too long. Yes, four days was too long. He was ready to give Jaime a beating. Brienne stood to the side waiting for them to get started. Jaime didn't like the look on her face and left Bronn standing alone. Bronn just looked at Jaime and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Bronn is waiting."

"Admit it."

"What?"

"Tell me the truth that I know and I will go fight."

"You're playing a game."

"I care about you."

"Then go fight."

"Brienne...it's okay if you need to go rest."

"Okay Jai...I do. My body hurts, I am burning, and I am so, so tired. But nothing matters more to me than watching you and helping you and keeping you on track where you need to be. I am _not leaving_ you."

"You're a stubborn wench you know that? And I know I can't change your mind. But you'll never know how much this means to me. Take it easy, will you promise me that?"

She stared off behind him and said, "Well...from the looks of things...I won't be making promises any time soon."

Jaime looked back and, "Oh fuck. Listen to me..."

"Now when have I ever done that?" She grinned.

"Bri, I will handle him this time, okay. Let it go."

"This is why, I don't want to be married."

"What?"

"Don't be like this with me, please. Don't act like you can control me."

"I don't mean to. I am sorry." He put his hand on her waist. There he goes again. They were both confused. He didn't even think about it, it just came natural to him. She loved it and she hated it. She loved his touch and if she wasn't in so much pain, she could melt right into it. She hated it because it always made her want more and he was becoming more and more familiar with her body and seemed more and more comfortable touching her. She just didn't know where this was going. "I'll never do that to you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly let it out, "gods why do you keep doing this to me?" She didn't even realize she said it out loud until his face turned red and he moved his hand saying, "I'm sorry, have I overstepped?"

"No! No Please don't think that."

He smiled. "Good. Believe me when I say I will never try to control you. I won't ever hurt you. I promise."

"I do."

He smiled. 

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater! Waiting for someone?"

Bronn replied, "As a matter of fact, I am. The Golden Lion was just tending to a personal matter it seems."

"But we're ready to begin now." Jaime added.

"Mind of I step in?"

"For what reason?" Brienne asked.

Selwyn walked up at just the right time and stood next to Brienne.

"You're the reason my lady." Elwood replied.

"Me? She asked. "Papa...what is this?"

"I came to watch Sers Jaime and Bronn. I had no idea Elwood was coming out today."

Elwood answered, "I would like to fight for your hand my lady."

Bronn burst into laughter. Podrick smirked. Jaime was amused.

"You want to fight. For my hand. Who do you think you would fight?" Brienne asked. 

"Ser Jaime wants the same thing I do. I will fight him."

"Ser Jaime wants no such thing, I assure you." Brienne stated firmly. Jaime swung his head around to see her. Brienne mouthed, "WHAT?"

"From what I've seen, he wouldn't mind being the man to marry you."

Bronn looked at Pod asked, "So it's _not_ just us?"

"And why do you want to marry me?" Brienne asked.

"You need a husband, I need a wife, and you are heir to all this. Why would I not?"

"If you believe I want to marry her, what makes you think she doesn't want to marry me?"

"She probably does. But I say we fight."

"I'm a bit confused," Brienne began. "Are you trying to marry me or Ser Jaime?"

"What?" Elwood was appalled. 'You."

"If its me you want to marry, it's me you will fight."

"What?" Jaime and Elwood asked together.

"Brienne, let's talk about this." Jaime said.

She ignored him.

"I'll fight you for an island."

"I'll get my sword." She said walking away.

"Brienne!!!" Jaime said through his teeth.

"We're not using sparring swords?" Elwood asked with detectable fear in his voice.

Brienne turned back to him, "Oh. No. I only use the sparring swords to practice. This is not practice. This is for my life. Oathkeeper is put away, but I will be back in a moment."

Jaime took off after her but she didn't stop walking. "Brienne. Please don't do this."

"You promised me." She said looking at him.

"You're right. I did. And I am not _telling you or asking you not_ to do it. Do I need to remind you that you're not in any shape to do this today? You can do this another day."

"You think he will beat me."

"I have no doubt that you will beat him. But you're not yourself."

"I want to be done with him. I want to show my father that I am done with him. I want to show you..."

"Brienne...I don't want you to do this. Likely for the same reasons you don't want me to fight, does _that matter_?"

She had her hand on Oathkeeper as he finished.

Brienne looked into his eyes and moved closer, drawing her sword. "It matters more than you can imagine." She stood before him holding the sword with one hand on the hilt, the other at the end of the blade. "You gave me this saying that it was to protect the Stark girls. It was, and I did." Her eyes softened and so did his, "But that day, your voice, your eyes...said something so different. This is as much to protect me as anyone else. Elwood doesn't want to kill me, he wants to take my life. He wants to make me into someone I can't be. My father wants to make me into someone...I just can't be. I named this sword for _you._ We are both Oathkeepers. I swear to you that no harm will come to me."

He wanted to beg her not to do this.

"You can't swear to that, Brienne."

"I _am_ swearing it. I will defend myself and I _will_ win. Now you swear the same to me."

"Are you doing this to get back at me?"

"If I were doing this to get back at you, I would be fighting someone who has a chance at killing me."

"I swear to you, that I will defend myself and I will win against the Mountain, against anyone. For you. I won't leave you. Even if all we'll ever be is friends...as long as you'll have me, I am yours."

She strapped Oathkeeper to her waist and said, "If that's all I can have...I am yours. Let's go."

They returned to the yard to find Pod sparring with Elwood. Pod was winning. This was going to be easy - unless Elwood was faking, but no one beleived he was. Bronn was relaxing under a tree and opened one eye when he heard them approaching. "Your uhhh...intended is getting an ass beatin' by your squire."

"Pod! My turn."

"Yes my lady."

Podrick stepped out and nodded at Brienne. "Should be easy enough." He said passing by her.

Brienne approached Elwood. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Very."

Brienne drew Oathkeeper and Elwood tried not to look intimidated. Brienne's prized sword looked a bit more fierce out of the scabbard.

Podrick found Jaime, Selwyn and Bronn standing nearby and stood with them. "Ser Jaime. A word?"

"Quickly Pod. I don't want to miss a second of this."

"Ser, mylady doesn't seem herself today."

"She's not."

"What's wrong?"

"She'll be alright. No worries. Let's watch her, shall we?"

"She doesn't look well ser. Should she be fighting right now?" He pressed.

"Podrick, one of the things Lady Brienne has shown me is that we need to accept each other's decisions. Just like she can't my mind about being Tyrion's Champion, I can't change her's about this. She will beat him. She swore to it."

The battle began and there was no doubt Brienne would win. Jaime wondered why Elwood would want to embarrass himself so badly. Did he truly want to marry Brienne? Their swords clanked and crashed and Jaime found himself jealous that it wasn't him fighting Brienne. He was just reminiscing about their first time fighting - how exhilarating it truly was and how alive he felt. 

Brienne was amazing with her sword. She was relentless and couldn't bring herself to go easy on the lord of...what was it? She didn't even know. She made contact with his shoulder and although she only grazed him, he behaved as though she tore it from his body. 

"Why doesn't she just kill him and get it over with?" Bronn asked.

"I think she is having..." Jaime noticed the red streaks down Brienne's back, "fun." He shook his head and his heart sank. Selwyn was going to notice. The streaks of blood were quickly visible and began to spread over her shirt.

"Stubborn girl...she still thinks I don't know, doesn't she?" Selwyn said, shaking his head.

Jaime looked at the King of Tarth, "You know?"

"I warned her how dangerous those falls could be. She has been climbing them all her life. I guess you're the distraction I warned her about." 

Jaime kept watching Brienne. It seemed she was getting tired. Her shirt was getting wetter, her face whiter, and her steps faultering. He asked Selwyn, "Why didn't you send the maester to her room last night?" 

"You know my daughter. She is who is she is and she needs to make her own decisions. She will learn. I just hope she learns before she gets herself killed."

Jaime yelled at Brienne, "Stop bloody playing!"

She seemed to get a second wind at the sound of his voice and fought harder and faster.

"I know you saw that Ser Jaime." Selwyn said.

Brienne said to Elwood, "You fight like a bloody child." 

"You're not as good as you claim to be."

"I'm still beating you. Badly." She spun around caught Jaime's eye. Her sword felt heavy in her hand and she heard Jaime yell, "End it now, Brienne!" As Elwood stepped forward, Brienne swung her sword around and disarmed him, sending his sword flying from his hands. She kicked his legs from under him and held Oathkeeper at his throat. "Yield! Yield! Yeild!" he said. 

Brienne looked down at him, the tip of Oathkeeper pressing not so lightly to his skin. "Don't ever..." she panted, "mention marriage to me again. You understand?"

"Yes."

Jaime ran to her, with Selwyn trotting behind him. When Jaime reached her, he wrapped his hand around the hilt of Oathkeeper and gently took it from her. She fell into his arms. "Fuck, Brienne." Podrick took the sword from Jaime and he brought his left hand up to the back of her head and held her close. "Why? Why, why, why do you have to be so _gods_ damn stubborn?"

"I can't go anymore."

"I know."

"Jaime. I kept...my oath. You better...be damn sure...to keep yours."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn and Brienne have a chat. They reminisce and get a bit sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are my sunshine." It's the classic. It's not mine, of course, but it fit here so I borrowed it.

Selwyn peeked in his daughter's room to see Jaime Lannister, The Golden Lion, sitting on the edge of the bed. Brienne was laying flat on her stomach. He looked at the two of them together and thought how easy it seeemd for them to be together. How easy it seemed for Jaime to give himself to Brienne - to be her friend and comfort her. How easy it seemed for Brienne to be herself completely with Jaime. How comforting it was that Jaime accepted his daughter for who she was and seemed to respect who she was, what she stood for and what she wanted.

"Can I make you some tea? Help you relax more? You need to sleep." Jaime said quietly. "Are you comfortable like that?"

"No. But I don't think I will comfortable any way."

Selwyn knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hi papa."

"Lord Selwyn." Jaime nodded.

"Ser Jaime." Selwyn smiled.

"Brienne, I'm going to get some water for your tea and give you and your papa some time. I'll be back in a bit."

"Thank you."

When Jaime closed the door behind him, Selwyn spoke to Brienne. "You are the most stubborn child to exist. Do you know that?"

"I thought that was part of my charm."

"Of course it is. I'm happy you're home. I'd ask if you are enjoying yourself but um, I think perhaps I will wait another few days."

"Papa, I missed you so much. And I am so happy to be back, really. I will get past this in a few days and you and I can spend some time together."

"You've got a lot of work to do from what I hear."

"I do...but Jaime can train with Bronn a while, or I can skip a few runs or something. Maybe you and I can have breakfast tomorrow."

"I'd like that." He smiled a sort of resolved, sad smile.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Naahhh...I can't be angry with you. You know one look into your sapphire eyes melts my heart."

"Thank the gods." She grinned.

"I can never be angry with you for being you, and living to the fullest. You live as fierce as you fight, and that's a good thing. I'm just sad that you needed help and you didn't get it. I always knew you climbed those falls. And I have lived in fear of losing you since you were 8 years old."

"What?"

"When Galladon died..." he began.

Just then Jaime arrived at the door, but he could still hear them talking, so he waited outside.

"That's my fault." She blurted out. She took a deep breath sat up in the bed and looked at her father. 

"Brie..."

"It is. I should have told you back then but I was too afraid."

"Brienne...no. Galladon is not gone because of you, sunshine."

"He is papa."

"Gods...have you lived the last fourteen years with this?"

"We should have listened to you. All I had to do was give in and wear the dress."

"Don't do this, baby girl. That's not your fault. I should not have been so insistent at the time. I should have known." He got up and paced. "You've never told me the full story." He ran his hand over his white beard. "That's something else I was stupid for. I never gave you a chance to talk it out. I'm sorry. Tell me what happened that day."

Brienne sat up on the edge of the bed, but she didn't say anything. She looked at him with a new fear in her eyes. "Don't be shy now. Tell me what happened. I think you need to tell me. I think we both need to talk about it."

Jaime listened to Brienne tell the same story to her father that she told him. He heard her voice break but she kept going strong. He heard her father tell her. "Bri...I am so sorry you've lived with this for so long, love. I don't want this for you. It's not because of you. The gods would have taken him anyway. The gods take what they want." Selwyn knelt down at the side of the bed and took his daughter's hands in his. He kissed her knuckles and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You are all I have in this world. This island, this castle...nothing compared to your happiness. My beautiful girl has lived with a broken heart her entire life. And I failed to fix it."

"Oh no papa! No! Don't say that. I don't...it's okay. You couldn't...I...I'm okay. You're still not angry?"

"No. You're my sunshine. Remember?" He smiled and sang their song, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray..."

She sang with him, "you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

They both smiled with tears in their eyes, and Brienne asked, "Are you angry at all - with anyone?"

"I've been angry with myself...and I have been angry with the gods, but I was never angry with you."

"I miss him. I miss mama. I can't remember much about her anymore. I remember her voice. And how she would lay down with me at night. I never knew what it was like to fall asleep alone until she was gone."

"A cold bed can be lonely, can't it? How wonderful is it to fall asleep in someone's loving arms?" Selwyn asked her.

"I haven't known that feeling for so long. I've gotten used to it. I'm afraid to find out what it's like. Because I am so scared to lose it again."

Jaime knocked on the door. He was worried the tea would get cold. Selwyn smiled. "Well my sunshine...I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough. Be careful, lions have claws."

She laughed, "Papa...it's not like that, really."

Selwyn smiled and gave her a kiss on top her head. "Still clueless. Fierce, brave, stubborn, intelligent, and yet...clueless as ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this! Please let me know. We will get into some action soon. I want to include some training/sparring action and some excitement, but this is also about the dynamic developing with Jaime and Brienne. So please let me know how you like the way things are going.
> 
> More memories will be shared between Jaime and Brienne coming up in the next few chapters where they will talk about their past with each other and their childhood. Their fathers, etc.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is getting more and more into his feelings.  
> Others are speaking up indirectly.

"You're up." Jaime said, approaching with Brienne's tea.

"Yes. Just for some tea. Thank you for getting this for me." She said, taking the cup from him.

"No trouble. Did you have a nice visit?"

"Yes. It was nice. We talked about Galladon and mama, and how stubborn he thinks I am." She sipped her tea.

"He isn't wrong, you know."

"I don't see what you see." Brienne grinned at him.

"You're in denial." He smiled back.

"You're not entirely wrong there. But if I'm in denial, so are you." She shot him a look.

"What?" he grinned.

She just laughed and leaned back on the headboard. She gasped when her back pressed against the hard wood.

Jaime was quick to her side, "Pillows, you need pillows. Let me."

"No, no, no. Don't fuss. I can sit up."

"You're tired." Jaime said.

"It's been a long day."

"Are you going to behave yourself and stay inside tomorrow?"

"No."

"What? You need to take it easy tomorrow. It's hot out there and you'll be sorry. That stitching is going to start itching before lunchtime."

"What do you know about stitching?"

He made a face and raised his stump at her.

"How easily I forget about that."

"Not my first go round with stitching." He said, scooting up onto the bed and leaning back on the headboard. "This," he said removing his boot and sock, "is where I stepped on broken shell at the beach at Casterly when I was 10. Then this..." he rolled up the leg of his breeches, "is where my cousin stabbed me with a dagger."

"Your cousin stabbed you?"

"He did. We were 12 and 14 and I aimed better. He threw the dagger and missed the sand."

"Let me guess. You were the 12 year old."

"I was. And you will get sweaty and itchy and you won't be able to have a proper bath for days. You'd better stay inside tomorrow."

She wrinkled her nose and laughed at him. "Speaking of baths."

"Are you saying I smell?" He sniffed himself. "Really? I thought you like fierce, sweaty, brave, chivalrous men."

"Mmmmm...as delicious as _that_ sounds, you're getting my blankets full of funk."

"You actually want me to go?"

"I want you to have a bath." She smiled.

"I can't really argue with that." He gave her knee a squeeze. "I guess this is good night then."

"You can come back when you're nice and clean."

"Ahhh, I would like to, but I'm sure you'll be asleep as soon as I am gone."

"Promise you will stop in and say good night?"

"I promise. I won't be long."

"And you will wake me up so I know that you came back?"

"I - will not wake you up, you need the rest. But I will come back and look in on you to make sure you're altight."

Jaime smiled and went to get some fresh clothes. 

************************************************************************************

When Jaime made it to the bath, Bronn and Podrick were in there as well.

"Ser Jaime! How's mylady?" asked Podrick.

"She's doing well. She is resting for the evening."

"So the lady sent you to scrub your balls before bedtime, did she?"

Jaime sneered at Bronn and said, "Don't." He began to undress.

Bronn laughed. 

"Will she be able to join us tomorrow?" Pod asked.

"She shouldn't. But you know how she is. She will likely show up at some point." Jaime said lowering himself into a nearby tub. He ducked his head under to wet his hair, and while he was under, Bronn commented to Podrick, "I reckon by the time we leave here, the Kingslayer will be a married man with a cub on the way."

Jaime popped up just in time to hear Podrick ask, "A cub?" 

"Who's a cub?"

Bronn answered, " _You're_ a cub with one paw, and if you don't get your shit together, you're gonna die."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Jaime snarled.

"Ser Jaime is one of the greatest fighters in the seven kingdoms." Pod said.

" _Was."_ Bronn corrected.

"I still can be."

"You have to be. Or you and your brother die together. And when the queen is finished with the two of you, she's going straight for our fierce sapphire." Bronn said.

" _Our Sapphire?"_ Jaime asked.

"You're not the only one to care for her you know." Bronn said., "She's grown on me a bit."

"Are you telling me that Ser Bronn of The Blackwater cares about someone other than himself?" Jaime pondered out loud.

"Don't get all jealous..." Bronn huffed..."It's not the same thing."

"Mylady is worried that..." Podrick trailed off.

Jaime looked at Pod and when he didn't continue, "Your lady doesn't worry about anything." Jaime said.

Bronn said, "She worries about _you_ , ya twat."

Jaime shot him a look.

"Aren't you finished in here?" Jaime asked.

"Aye. We were just about to leave. Until you graced us with your presence."

"Well, I won't be long."

"Oh? Meeting someone?"

"What is wrong with you?" Jaime asked.

"Don't think it's gone unnoticed that it's our 4th night here and you've yet to spend the night in your own room."

"Are you spying on me?"

"No. It's just noticeable. That's all I am saying."

"Pod? What were you saying?"

"Oh...I've forgotten already, Ser Jaime."

"Wherever you lay your pretty head tonight..." Bronn said getting out of the tub, "make sure you actually sleep. I can't wait to humiliate you tomorrow."

"Out!" Jaime fussed.

Bronn wrapped a towel around his waist to walk out and Jaime stopped him, "Bronn, wait!" Jaime turned to face him and asked, "Do you really think Cersei will go after Brienne?"

"If you think your sister doesn't know where you are and who you're with, you're a bigger fool than I thought. You know Cersei better than anyone. You know she's hateful, jealous, and spiteful. She has spies everywhere. Whether you win or lose, you've put a target on all of us. Especially your sapphire warrior."

"Why Brienne?" Jaime asked.

Finally Pod spoke up, "Ser Jaime...I respect you, my lord. But if you don't know by now, perhaps you don't deserve to be told."

******************************************************************************************************************

Jaime slowly cracked open Brienne's door. As he suspected, she was sleeping sweetly. He watched her for a moment, laying there, her sun-bleached hair falling over her face, the gentle rise and fall of her bare back. He eyed the marks on her back and felt his heart ache for her. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her. She didn't stir. He leaned over and softly moved her hair out of her face and brought the blanket up to her waist. He nestled down on a pillow and stared at her face. He smiled. _She's got a cute nose. I could kiss those lips all night. I'm too old for her. Is that what this is? I'm falling for a younger woman because I can't have her? She'd never have me. I'm either going to be killed by a giant in a few months, or by my sadistic, lying, venomous twin who says she loves me - for not dying and winning against her. I'm fucked. And I am wasting her time. She should be spending time with her father and enjoying her time here. Or maybe she should stay here and find someone to marry. No one is worthy of her though. Look at me...I am a highborn lord; a knight - I am the richest man in the seven kingdoms and heir to...well nothing now. But if I am not worthy with three out of four qualifications...no one is. That's stupid. I'm selling her short. It's not about being a lord or a knight or anything important to most people. Oh Brienne...for you...all you want is someone to truly love you. To accept you and let you be...you. And I do. It's why I..._

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi." He whispered, "I told you I'd come back."

She smiled back.

He continued, "Go back to sleep now. I am going to go and let you rest."

She closed her eyes and said, "Stay with me. Please?"

He stroked her cheek and laid down beside her. "Okay."

She was instantly asleep and Jaime drifted off with her.

********************************************************************************************************************

In the morning, Jaime went for his usual work out - the stairs, a swim, balancing, etc. Brienne met them for breakfast and then for lunch and she left them to sparring on their own. She was disappointed she was missing out on the sparring - that was her favorite part. Jaime insisted she wait a few more days. In the meantime, she spent some time with Selwyn, sat in the kitchen and helped Cecilia with a few things. Cecelia loved hearing about Brienne's adventures from all around Westeros. Especially about sword fighting. This was the first time Brienne had someone to tell about Oathkeeper. Cecelia's eyes opened wide and she smiled when Brienne told her how Jaime gave it to her to protect the Stark girls and bring them home. 

"That's so romantic Bri!"

"How is that romantic?"

"Oh, don't you think so? He gave you a priceless sword, made from the very valerian steel from which his own sword is forged. He has the other half. It's like he gave you the other half of his heart."

Brienne popped another grape into her mouth and furrowed her brow. "I think you're reading way too much into it."

"What about the armor? Men sometimes have fine dresses and jewelry made for their wives, or their loves in hopes of impressing them! A dress is a very personal thing - he has to know a lot about you to get the measurements right. Jewels are sentimental. He knew he couldn't impress you with those things. You are fighter Bri! It's the same thing - what's more personal to a knight than what she wears to battle?"

"I don't like where you're going with this."

"I think it's wonderful! He knows what you're about and he respects you. I've seen the way he looks at you."

Brienne eyed up the strawberries. "And just how do you think he looks at me?"

"You haven't noticed?" She reached for a strawberry.

"Maybe."

"All I am saying is that he genuinely respects you. He seems to care about you a great deal."

Brienne bit into the strawberry just as Jaime walked into the kitchen. He snatched the other half of the red berry from her fingers and popped it into his mouth. "Sweet!" He said.

"You stole my berry!" She fussed. "Rude!"

He looked at her with a smile and took another strawberry from the bowl and held up to her lips. She gave him a look and he said, "bite."

Brienne bit into the fruit and the juice dripped on her lips and down his fingers. They both laughed and he licked his fingers as she wiped the stickiness from her face. He looked into her eyes and smiled. _What the fuck is he doing? Why? Why is he so sweet and charming? And why...why can't he be mine?_

"It's hot out there."

"I see that." She said looking at the sweat dripping down the side of his face. 

"I'm a bit of a mess, aren't I?"

 _A very sexy mess._ "It's not a bad look on you." _Dammit!_

"Thank you my sapphire warrior."

"That's new." She smirked. 

"It suits you." He found a pitcher of water and some cups and took them out to Bronn and Podrick.

"Still don't see it?" Cecelia asked.

"Stop." Brienne replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! What are your thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives on Tarth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much coming back for more! I am so thankful for all your comments and I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.

Brienne's days went by slowly, but on the sixth day, she finally made it outside. She came up on the antics of Bronn showing off doing squats with Pod on his shoulders. She laughed at them while Jaime was using two buckets on his shoulders for added weight and spilling them. "What part of this do you find funny?" Jaime asked.

"All of it. My boys have become quite innovative in my absence."

Bronn stood still for a moment and Jaime put his buckets down. He walked closer to Bronn, Pod, and Brienne.

As Brienne looked back and forth between Bronn and Pod and Jaime it hit her quite hard, "Oh gods…you're perfect!"

Jaime laughed, "You finally noticed?"

"Not you! Them!" Brienne went over to the sparring swords and tossed one to Pod who was still perched on Bronn's shoulders, and the other to Jaime. "Now fight."

"What the fuck?" Bronn commented.

"This works out great!" Brienne said, "It's the perfect height for Jaime to get good practice fighting someone...huge, and Podrick gets practice with balance and sword fighting too!"

"And what the fuck am I getting?" Bronn demanded.

"You're helping your best friend!" Brienne smiled.

"I've been demoted." He said.

"What?" She asked.

Bronn watched Jaime closely so he knew where to move. Jaime was getting some good hits in with Pod. Pod was thrown off balance a few times and Jaime was proud of himself. Jaime struck Bronn's head at one point, and he didn't keep quiet about it, "Watch it, ya fuck!"

Jaime just ignored him. It would all take a lot of practice but they all agreed in the end, it was a good idea.

They took a break after about 15 minutes, mostly to give Bronn's shoulders a rest. Pod wasn't very big, but he was still solid and heavy. They sat down and drank some water. Jaime took off his leather jerkin and tossed it aside.

"It's too hot for this." He said, laying out on the seawall. Brienne sat next to him with her back to the water so that the sun was out of her face.

Brienne's thoughts drifted to her conversation with Ceceila. _What if Cecelia was right? Gods that would be nice. Why else would he act the way that he does? And what was that with the strawberry? That's taking things a bit far with someone who is just a friend. What if we're not just friends? I mean, we are just friends, I know we are, but what if he is slowly working his way to something more? Should I do the same? No...no way. He can have the lead. I am not going to do something and make myself look needy or stupid. I don't want to be wrong. I am not listening to Cecelia - there is no way he wants me after having Cersei. She's...beautiful and perfect...not perfect on the inside. But men are still men, and perfect on the outside is what they want. Not Jaime though. He is bigger than that. He's...he needs more than that. He deserves more than that. He deserves so much more than Cersei...he deserves...the world at his feet. And I am definitely not the fucking world._

"Mylady? Is your father expecting guests?"

Brienne was so lost in thought she didn't even her Podrick. Jaime looked over at her and asked, "Bayuhbrienne?" he stammered trying to correct himself quickly. Bronn looked at him and made a face. "Brienne," Jaime said again quickly. Brienne didn't seem to notice his blunder and just said, "hmmm?" dreamily. "Oh...oh! One of you said something?" She asked.

"Mylady...Is your father expecting guests?"

"I don't think so. He didn't mention it. Why do you ask?"

Bronn was sitting leaning against the sea wall, Jaime had his eyes closed. Podrick was the only one who noticed, "There is a ship headed straight for Tarth."

"What?" Brienne stood and turned to look. Jaime shot up.

"Papa didn't say anything about a ship or guests...or anything." 

"Go talk to him." Bronn said looking out at the fast-approaching ship.

"Jaime, do you think it's your father?" She asked.

"I can't see the sails with the sun, but that doesn't look like a Lannister ship. Bronn's right," he said catching her pinky with his for only a second; sort of like a support or reassurance, "go talk to your father. He needs to know. Pod, go with her."

"No, I am heir to Tarth and Evenfall. I should be here when they arrive. Pod, let my father know, and bring Oathkeeper."

Jaime wanted to interject with an emphatic 'no!' but thought better of keeping it to himself. She was right, she was the heir and she needs to at least look ready to protect her island and home.

"It can't be for me. Not my father, he doesn't know where I am."

"You stole the two fastest ships, you think he doesn't know they're gone?"

"He knows they're gone, he doesn't know where. It's not stealing if they're mine."

"Don't you think he's been to the Rock and seen ya not there?" Bronn brought up.

"A Lannister ship wouldn't be alone. No ship meaning harm to Tarth would come alone." Jaime said firmly.

"Martell." Bronn said. "A single golden sun on the sail."

"What would the Martells want here?" Brienne asked.

"Does your father do business with Dorn?" Bronn asked.

"He gets a lot of wine from there but...I don't know...I've been gone so long, I don't know anything about his business affairs."

"Myrcella." Jaime whispered. Suddenly he felt Brienne's hand in his. He didn't look away from the ship but for a second to look at their hands to see if he was imagining things. He squeezed her hand.

Brienne knew the truth about Jaime's children. Most people did; they just kept their mouths shut. Brienne never pretended she didn't know, and they spoke of it openly.

The ship docked just as Selwyn and Podrick returned. As Selwyn approached, Jaime let go of Brienne's hand, but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Papa, are you expecting this?"

"No, I've heard nothing."

Oberyn Martell appeared at the bow of the ship. "Lord Sewlyn, Lady Brienne! May I have permission to dock and speak with you all?"

"Welcome to Tarth, Prince Oberyn." Selwyn said.

"I come in peace I assure you all. I am here to speak with Ser Jaime..."

"Is this about my niece?"

"Your niece?" Oberyn smiled.

Jaime clenched his jaw and glared at Oberyn who simply smiled back at him. 

Jaime replied, "Myrcella."

"Ahhh...your _niece..._ is happy and well in Dorn. I came to speak with you about your brother's trial."

Jaime and Brienne shared a look. "How did you know that I would be would here?"

"I heard you left King's Landing and went to find you at Casterly Rock. You were not there, and I knew your sister told Lady Brienne to leave the capital until the trial, so I thought to find you here."

Jaime looked to Brienne with a question in his mind but he would save that for later.

"What do you want to discuss?" Jaime asked.

"Revenge."

"What?"

"I want to take your place as Tyrion's Champion. I want to kill The Mountain."

"No."

"Ser Jaime, The Mountain killed my sister and her children. I have waited for the opportunity for as long I can remember and I want him dead. I want to hear him say what he did. I want to hear him say that he raped and murdered her in front of all of King's Landing..."

"No." Jaime was adamant. "Tyrion is my brother. I made him a promise and I will keep it. There is no backing out."

"I knew you would say that."

"Did you? You expected the Kingslayer, The Oathbreaker to keep his word?"

"I did, actually. He is your brother. You are Lannisters. And nothing means more to Lannisters than family and gold."

"Were you sent here by father or sister?"

"No. They don't know I am here. You have my word on that. I am simply here to ensure that you are well prepared to fight The Mountain and win. I would like to offer myself as your trainer and advisor."

"I have a trainer." Jaime said looking at Brienne and back to Oberyn.

"I agree you have a fine trainer in Lady Brienne. But our fighting styles are very different. We can work together to train you in ways you have yet to discover. I can teach you to fly; to be quick like a cat. I can teach you to move in new ways to escape him; how to use a new weapon that might help you. He is far larger than you but it doesn't matter. You can beat him all the same. You need to win. For Tyrion, but also for Elia and her children and I know that you are not ready to leave this world..."he looked to Brienne, "and all you love behind."

Brienne looked at Jaime again and he looked at her, clenching his jaw and swallowing hard. She looked at him and silently begged him to agree. He nodded at her and she looked to her father.

"Papa?"

Selwyn looked at Jaime who nodded again.

"I will have a room prepared for you Prince Oberyn."

"I thank you Lord Selwyn."

Jaime spoke up, "Thank you, Prince Oberyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please take a moment to let me know what you think of this surprise guest and how things are coming along. I have big plans!


	15. Chapter 15

At dinner, everyone agreed it was a great advantage to have Oberyn there. Jaime had seen his fighting style before and was appreciative to have his help. It wasn't going to be easy by any means, to learn Oberyn's style of acrobatics and spear fighting, but he would give it his all. Actually, he couldn't wait to get started. Maybe it would impress Brienne to learn something new so quickly. Although, now...he is 40 years old and acrobatics would not come so easily as it would if _he_ were 22. But he has perseverance and he _will_ learn _something and he will be able to do it_.

He noticed how Oberyn watched Brienne from across the table. Smiling at her, talking and flirting. He was becoming a little anxious and ready for dinner to end. It had become a nightly event for him and Brienne to go for a walk in the gardens after dinner, under the moonlight...okay it wasn't exactly _nightly_ since Brienne's fall, but they've done it and by now she should understand that if she is going for a walk for in the garden with someone, it's going be, "sure Oberyn, that sounds lovely."

 _What?_ The look on Jaime's face completely gave away his disapproval. Oberyn smiled and rose from his chair. He walked around to Brienne and extended his arm for her to take. She smiled and obliged.

"Looks like it's just us three tonight." Bronn said with a cheeky grin.

"How about you gentlemen join me in the lounge for some ale or wine?"

"That sounds wonderful my lord," Podrick smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a few more myself. How about you golden boy? You up for a bit more wine?" Bronn asked Jaime.

Jaime was staring off in the direction that Brienne and Oberyn had gone.

"Ser Jaime?" Selwyn called.

"Hmmm? I-what?"

"Wine. In the lounge. With Lord Selwyn." Bronn stated.

"Oh. Right. Yes. Of course."

The men retreated to the lounge where Lord Selwyn took out one of his best wines. "Well, it was mighty nice of Oberyn to come out to Tarth. I realize he has his own motives, but I think it will be good to have help." Selwyn stated.

"Of course. I look forward to training with him. Brienne has had some very good ideas - I am feeling like I am in the best shape of my life with all the running and balancing. I move faster."

"You need to swing harder." Bronn said.

"I'm getting there."

"Have you begun adding more weight to your work outs?" Selwyn asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Prepare yourself. It's coming. If I know my daughter she will have you moving boulders by the end of the month." Jaime smiled. 

"She really is something, my lord. She certainly knows how to use a sword. She gave me a tough time on the King's Road once. I think we wore each other out and called a truce at some point." Jaime stared down into his goblet of wine.

"Has she told you how she began fighting?"

"I don't believe I've heard about her first time with a sword." Bronn said.

Selwyn smiled broadly. "Forgive me but I do love this story. I think every father loves talking about his children. Especially when they bring you such joy. Of course...Brienne and I have had our moments. But she does make me proud. When Brienne was born, Galladon fell in love with his baby sister. When she was old enough to walk and talk, she became his shadow and he adored her. After his first lesson with a sword, he went back to his Bri Bri and showed her everything. Galladon was a fighter. He did everything right the first time and never made a mistake." Lord Selwyn beamed with pride at the memory of his only son with his little girl:

_"Bri, you hold this and do what I say. Watch me." Galladon said proudly._

_Three-year-old Brienne looked at the skinny, crooked twig her brother gave her and frowned. She looked at Galladon and his fine wooden sword and back at her stick and back at Galldon. "No."_

_"You have to do what I say. Pay attention." He commanded._

_"No."_

_"You're not listening. Now be good. Hold your sword out like this." Galladon demonstrated holding his sword out ready to fight and stood sideface._

_"NO!"_

_"What is wrong with you? I will have a tea party with you and teddy later if you..."_

_"I don't want a tea party, I want a proper sword!" She threw the twig in the dirt, folded her arms and turned her head with her chin up to ignore him._

_"Oh! Well then...let's find you a proper sword."_

_Brienne smiled and skipped along with her brother to find another sparring sword. She certainly had him wrapped around her finger. Once she had her own sword, she followed all of Galladon's movements. She wanted to go to lessons with her big brother and finally after a month of both children begging and bargaining, Selwyn gave in against the wishes of his wife. He thought she would grow tired of it, but when she was five, and Galladon was eight:_

_Galladon spun around and brought his sword down to meet Brienne's shoulder but she quickly leaned back and hit the ground rolling over and springing up on her feet. "I worked on that all night!" His eyes flew open wide and her sword was clashing with his in seconds. She didn't stop blocking and moving him backwards until he hit the fence and she had her sword at his throat. He yelled, "Yeild! I've got nowhere to go!" Brienne backed up and sheathed her sword. She kissed her brother on the cheek and said, "I love you Donny! That was fun!"_

_He replied, "I love you Bri." Catching his breath and placing an arm around his baby sister._

"The thing about Brienne and Galladon, Ser Jaime, was...well...you know, you have a sister." Selwyn smiled.

Bronn interrupted, "Ser Jaime and his sister have a very special bond, unlike any other twins I know."

Jaime shot him a look.

Lord Selwyn continued, "They loved each other. They were inseparable. They could beat each other bloody from toes to nose and still want to make sure the other knew they were still loved. When Brienne lost Galladon, she lost a part of herself. I think she is still looking for it."

"Perhaps." Jaime said.

Bronn started a conversation about cross bows and other weapons. Jaime poured himself another goblet of wine and caught sight of Brienne and Oberyn through the windows.

"Gentlemen...would you excuse me for the evening?"

"Of course, Ser Jaime."

He went out in search of them, but didn't find them where he thought he might. Then he heard Brienne laughing. "You are completely mad!"

"You would be loved in Dorne, I assure you. Both men and women would love you there. You are most intriguing."

"I think you're taking this a bit too far." She smiled.

"You would love them too. The men _and_ the women."

"We should not be having this conversation."

"Ahhhh, my lady, in Dorne we do not discriminate. We speak, live, and love freely and openly. We do not hide."

"It sounds like a wonderful to place live. Perhaps I will visit sometime."

"Sooner than later I hope."

"Perhaps I will find someone to..." She trailed off.

"Someone to?"

She tried to change the subject. "Tooooo…..morrow we start training Ser Jaime together. Do you have a plan?"

"You didn't finish your sentence."

"I've forgotten what we were talking about."

"Visiting Dorne. And finding someone to love?"

"Oh...I...no. I..."

"You've found someone?" Oberyn asked.

Jaime became intrigued.

"I...well, I…that's not..." Oberyn looked at Brienne inquisitively.

"It's okay, I'm sure, we can..."

"Prince Oberyn. Lady Brienne." Jaime appeared as though out of nowhere.

"Ser Jaime." They said in unison.

"Are you enjoying your walk?" Jaime asked.

"I have been enjoying the company of our friend, Brienne." Prince Oberyn smiled.

"Well..I was just out enjoying some fresh air. I will leave you to it then." Jaime said.

"Oh, Ser Jaime, won't you join us?" Brienne asked, with a smile.

"Actually, that would be lovely. But I think I will be going in for the evening. I'll see you in the morning." Jaime said, and he took off for the castle.

_Follow me, follow me, follow me...please Brienne...follow me._

"Prince Oberyn...I think I should get some rest for tomorrow. Would you excuse me?"

He reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. "Good night my lady."

"Good night." She turned on her heel and rushed after Jaime. She reached him just as he rounded the corner. He heard footsteps behind him and he stopped and turned which made her collide into him, nearly knocking him to the ground. He grunted and grabbed her to keep from falling. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I am so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked, rather embarrassed. 

"Where are rushing off to?" 

"I was just...well, where are you going?"

"It's late. And I have had my fill of wine for the evening - my trainer says I should limit my intake these days. Have to be my best in the morning."

"Oh does she?"

"She does."

"Well then...I guess you're off to bed?"

"I suppose. You haven't answered my question. Where are _you_ off to?"

"I have a lot of work in the morning as well. I should get some rest."

"Shall I walk you to your chambers?"

"That would be nice."

"How was your moonlight walk with Oberyn?"

"It was lovely. How was your evening?"

"Wine with the boys. And Lord Selwyn. It was interesting. I didn't know you learned to hold a sword at the age of three."

"Papa told you that story?"

"How I would have loved to have seen little Brienne with a sword."

"I was quite fierce, you know."

"So I have heard. Your papa is very proud of you."

"He said that?"

"Not in those exact words, but I can see it in his face when he talks about you."

"When he talks of me...or Galladon?"

"Both of you."

She didn't reply. They just kept walking. They went up the corridor and up the winding marble staircase and came to a stop at her door before she spoke again.

"Well, are you...I mean...one more glass of wine might not hurt."

"I don't know...my trainer is very strict."

"I see. Well, good night, then. Jaime."

"Good night. My lady."

Brienne watched him walk into his room and felt her heart sink. Wasn't he coming in with her? Didn't he still think she needed him to...not need, She didn't _need_ him. But maybe she _wanted_ him to look after her...no. Not that either. _Dammit! I just like it when he stays._ She walked into her room and kicked off her shoes. She sat in the middle of her giant bed made for a king, hugging her knees to her chest. She thought of the night they danced. It seems ages ago now. _He felt so good, and so warm, and it felt like he cared for me...like he loved me. Maybe he does, but it's not like he is **in** love. __Why can't I just let it go? Let him go. Because I am in-fucking-sane._

She stormed out her door and burst through his. There he was, standing there, stark naked looking like a fucking god, and she stood there with her mouth open for a good 5 seconds before she turned her back to him and said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm changing clothes."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Because of Oberyn."

"Oh. I...don't know if angry is the word I would choose. Has he convinced you to go to Dorne with him?"

"I have no true desire to go to Dorne." She turned back around and he was in the bed.

"Sounded like he wanted to take you to Dorne to find a suitable husband...or lover."

"I'd never go to Dorne for that."

"Where would you go?"

"What?"

"To find a husband or a lover?"

"If one didn't know better, they might...think you were jealous."

"They probably don't know better."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, watching her face grow red.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" She asked abruptly.

"Where would you like me to sleep tonight?" he asked calmly.

"The same place you've been sleeping every night."

He smiled, "good."

"Good?"

"I would have been humiliated to come over and find Oberyn took my place."

Brienne smiled and thought, _No one can take your place. No one._


	16. Chapter 16

Once in her chambers, Brienne stepped behind the privacy screen and changed into a night shirt. Jaime was used to seeing her in breeches and sleeping without a shirt. He never saw her really; she slept on her stomach because of the marks on her back. Before the accident, they mostly just fell asleep together by chance and in whatever clothing they had on. A chance they both conveniently arranged and hoped would work out. Jaime watched her silhouette move behind the screen and wished it wasn't there. He watched her slip her clothes off and could see her naked form - her long, perfectly shaped legs, the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. Not a huge swell, but it was there and he could see that they were a perfect fit for his hands - well, his _hand_. He wished for two again, so he could have both breasts in his hands at the same time. But since he only had one hand, his mouth would also be a nice fit. He could practically feel her nipple on his tongue. He turned towards the balcony and walked outside. He couldn't look at her anymore. He shouldn't have looked as long as he did. He wanted to walk behind that screen and touch her, and if he kept watching, he might just find himself doing so.

He was looking out at the moon reflecting on the water when she walked up behind him and surprised him with a hand gently on his lower back. "It's nice out, isn't it?" She asked, dropping her hand.

He turned and looked at her - the blue moonlight reflecting on her face; shining in her eyes. He leaned against the rail and just looked into her eyes. He didn't smile. He just thought, _what are we doing? Why can't I ask? Why can't I tell her? Why does it feel as though my heart is breaking and she is right here in front of me?_ He looked down. She hadn't put shoes on to come out to greet him. It was the first time he really noticed her feet. She had cute little toes. He looked up her long legs; they were beautiful. Her calves were muscular, and so were her thighs; although they looked powerful, they were still lean and sexy. That shirt she was wearing was short. It stopped about 4 inches above her knees. He guessed it was just an old comfortable shirt she decided to sleep in. There were no laces in the neck, it just fell open, hanging on her and it looked so sexy, like it beckoned him to slide his hands up her legs, under the shirt, over her ass and around her back.

"Tarth is a beautiful place. I really love it here." He said. _You are beautiful. I could stay here forever with you._

"Do you think..." _you could live here?_

"Yes?"

"Do you think...you're ready for Oberyn tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be. I have the Evenstar to guide me so...I think training with Oberyn will be most effective." He really didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say and it wasn't getting any easier to keep his secret from her. He had to though. She didn't need the distraction and he didn't want to ruin what they did had.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"A little. How are you feeling, Bri? Does your back hurt?"

"It's a bit sore, but once I am asleep, I won't even notice."

"Shall we?" He held his hand out in the direction of the bed.

"Sure."

Brienne got under the blankets, but she didn't lay down. She watched Jaime make his way over, but before he sat with her, "Did you want some tea, to help you sleep?"

"Not tonight. I want to try to sleep without it. I am rather sleepy so, I may be okay." Brienne snuggled down, laying on her stomach with her arms folded under her pillow, her head facing Jaime.

Jaime nodded and climbed into the bed. "You've grown accustomed to this haven't you?" He asked.

"Haven't you?" 

"I can't make any complaints about it, if that's what you mean." He stretched out and laid in the same position, just as he did every night - laying face to face with Brienne. His eyes sparkling and his lips in a smile.

"Better than sleeping alone in an unfamiliar castle?" She asked.

"Certainly. I have a wonderful view of the beach and the moon..." he added in a whisper, "and the star."

Brienne smiled. Jaime asked, "is your shirt bothering you?"

"Actually...it is. But I can't keep sleeping shirtless every night."

"I can turn around if you'd like to slip out of it."

"Would you? I have been in a shirt all day and it's been so miserable."

"Sure." He turned over and looked at the moon.

"Okay. You can turn around now."

When Jaime turned around, she was under the covers up to her waist, and the cuts, gashes and slices on her back stared at him. He looked at her face again and then at her back. He cautiously reached over and touched the skin on her back near the longest slice, tracing his finger along the length. She shuddered and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She just closed her eyes and smiled, "It's okay."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Is this okay too?" He slid his hand under her pillow and laced their fingers together. 

"Yes." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Brienne."

"Mmmhm. You too, Jaime."

**********************************************************

The next few weeks flew by. Almost too fast for Jaime and Brienne, because it meant their time on Tarth together was becoming shorter. Brienne did have Jaime adding weight to his morning routine. She filled a small bucket with sand and had him lift it with his left arm several times, each day increasing the number of times he would lift. Oberyn taught Jaime new ways to move, and even began teaching him some flips. Things were progressing on time and Jaime was catching on quickly to everything thrown at him. Today he would be sparring with Brienne. They had both been looking forward to this day. They hadn't gone up against each other since he was her captive. He was still her captive. Or had she become his?

They smiled at each other when they got to the yard. They looked like two youngters in love. Were they in love? Or were they that excited about the battle to come?

Neither of them wore armor. Jaime wore a crimson red tunic tucked into his black breeches. Brienne wore a gray tunic, the laces loose, tucked into her black breeches. The waves crashed against the seawall, sending spray over the edge. The sun beat down on them, gleaming on their swords. They stood face to face with their swords pointed at each other. They circled each other for a moment and then Brienne was first to strike. The blow was powerful and rang through Jaime's arm. It felt good to be fighting against her. He lunged forward and she blocked him, but he pushed forward hard against her sword. She pushed back against him and walked forward, sending him backwards until he slid his blade up across hers. He moved to the left and she moved with him in a seductive dance of who's sword was going to kiss the other's first. She swung low but Jaime saw it coming and jumped over the blade. They blocked each other move for move and neither let up or took it easier or backed down or slowed down, if anything, the battle grew more intense. Jaime had definitely built his strength and stamina, for which Brienne was grateful.

It hit him then...he always knew. This is when he fell for her. He remembered the beating of his heart as he looked into those sapphire eyes. The passion within them, the fury; the way she didn't back down or give up. She held her own like no one he'd fought before. She was going to beat him that day, and it wasn't only because his hands were bound - everything about her was a distraction. He wanted to throw down his sword and throw her down beside it - and that is exactly what he wanted to do in this moment.

"How much longer do you want to go on Evenstar?"

"As long as you can last."

"I can last into the night." He grinned.

"No you can't." She said looking into his eyes.

"For you? I can do anything."

"You really think? Let's see what you've got."

"I can't unleash it all on you at once, now, can I?"

She recalled, _'we don't choose who we love.'_ She never wanted to admit it to him or to herself but he was right when he said, _'maybe you wished one of them could throw you down...I'm strong enough.'_ Back then, and in this moment, she could lay down her sword and let him lay her down next to it. "No chains on your wrists this time, Kingslayer. Show me what you've got." 

Brienne spun around to her right, wielding her sword over in an arch and back up meeting his blade from underneath and sent it flying out of his hand. He pulled a dagger from the inside of his right boot and pressed it to the side of her throat. He smiled with pride.

"You win." She said breathlessly. She dropped the sword to the ground and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"We're done here. You've done well. Pick up and go against Oberyn - or even Bronn and Podrick."

He looked to the other three and held up his finger and said, "just...give me a moment." He ran after her, "Brienne...I don't understand." She didn't stop walking and he didn't stop following.

Once they were out of sight from the others and she was pretty sure they were out of earshot, she turned around to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you angry because I won?" He asked.

"No! I am proud of you."

"Well it's a good thing that I won, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yes! No! No, not really. I'm fine. Just go...please."

"Not until you tell me why you're upset."

"I'm fine."

"Bri...you're not. Just tell me, please?" He placed his left hand on her waist as he had become so familar with lately and she gave him a hard shove in the middle of his chest. She wasn't about to let him see her cry. She turned around and walked away. His heart stopped. He watched her walk about 10 yards ahead and started after her.

He kept his distance to see where she was headed, but she ran into Selwyn at the gardens. He stopped when he heard her pleading with Selwyn.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little serious. Just a little

"Papa...please. I will do anything. Anything. I just need more time. Please? I have tried. I have."

"Brienne. You cannot run from this for so long."

"I love you. I do. So much. I came home because I missed you. I wanted to see you and spend time with you..." her voice broke. "But you're making me wish I wouldn't have come."

"Nonsense. You're being dramatic."

"Am I?"

"Brienne. I have given you everything you've asked for. I have let you be exactly who you are without question. I gave up on dresses and courtship and on you ever being a proper lady. I taught you to fight fierce and brave and l let you leave out on your own for adventures and battles and...every thing you've asked of me, I have given into. I want you to be happy. The gods know I am trying to be the father you need me to be. You've suffered enough for six lifetimes."

"So what are you saying? You've given up so much that you've given up on me altogether?"

"Again with the dramatics. No child. I will never give up on you. Have you given up on yourself?"

"Papa please. Don't do this. When it's right...I will know. I will meet someone who loves me for me. You can't make me marry someone just to produce an heir. I don't even want to be married. I mean...I do. I just...don't you think I deserve a chance?"

"For?"

"Love."

"Brienne..."

"Don't. Please don't. I've heard it all my life and I can't hear it from you too."

"Hear what?"

"You know what!"

"I don't."

"No one is _actually_ going to love me!"

Jaime felt as though he were hit in the chest with a crossbow. The air was sucked out of his lungs. _How could anyone not love her? Who in seven hells filled her head with that?_ He watched her walk away from Selwyn and head for the beach. He sunk against the wall and took a deep breath, running his hand threw his hair. 

Selwyn stood there, rooted to the ground. Jaime couldn't wait any longer. If he was seen, so be it. He had to go after her. He rushed past Selwyn so quickly that he didn't have a chance to say a word to him.

Brienne hit the sand and kicked off her boots as she walked. She pulled her shirt off, revealing nothing underneath but smooth creamy skin and the lines healing across her back. Jaime swallowed hard but he couldn't look away. She kept walking as she unlaced her breeches and shucked them down, leaving them behind in the sand. Oh, how Jaime wanted to be near her, kissing her neck, caressing her body and sliding his hand sensually over her breasts, playing with a nipple. His cock throbbed in his pants until his trance was broken by a splash. Brienne dove into the water and the waves crashed over her. She swam out to a sandbar and was so far out, that he could no longer see her face. She knelt on the sandbar and let out a low growl. She was furious. She was hurt, and scared. Suddenly she felt trapped on the island she called home - the home she loved. She was wishing that she had let Jaime take her to the Rock. _I knew this was coming. I just let myself hope, and hoping for any other result was_ _just...stupid._ Tears stung her eyes and that made her even angrier. 

Jaime watched her lean back into the water to slick her hair back. She was in a back bend and all he could see was her stomach, tight and flat, and her breasts peeking up out of the water. She was up again in just a few seconds. He watched her look up to the sky, probably rolling those beautiful eyes. Then she put her hands over her face and her body began to shake. Part of him felt that she should have this moment to herself, and then again he thought... _when I am feeling miserable, or sad...or even happy, Brienne is the first person I think about. What if she feels the same? Not likely._ Before he knew it, he was swimming out ot meet her on the sand bar.

The water was crystal clear, and he was glad that he kept his pants on. Not that it was going to help. It was quite obvious, and now he was wet and uncomfortable. _Stupid._

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She replied. She wanted to scold him and ask what the hell he was doing there, but instead, she asked, "how do you like my beach?"

"You have a beautiful beach."

"I've missed it."

"I can tell. I have missed the beach as well. The water, the waves...the sun and salt, and the sea breeze."

"You've been on the beach every day for almost a month."

"Before coming to Tarth. I missed it."

"There is nothing quite like it, is there?" She asked quietly.

"And yet, you seem so sad." He said hesitantly.

He watched her bite her lip and look away as though the tears were threatening to return. She sighed and said, "I am not sad. I guess...maybe, I...I don't know. I'm just tired."

"Oh. Okay."

"Aren't you?"

"I am. I wish I could just relax and unwind a bit."

She replied, "I wish I could." It just sort of slipped out. While Jaime simply meant he wanted to physically relax, she meant she wished she could let her guard down and relax emotionally. It was bad enough she had to be on guard with Jaime; now she had to be that way with her father - the last person she should have to worry about and yet he was at the top of the list. There was no time for that. Her focus needed to be on Jaime and keeping him alive.

"Why can't you? We can take a day off."

She gave him a little smile. "We're running out of time."

"We are." He replied.

She looked at him quizzically. "I'm sorry. Maybe we...shouldn't take off. Maybe we should work harder or come up with something more strategic. You're really doing well and..."

"Maybe you should just spend a day or two with me - we could go explore the island. We were supposed to take half a day every 5th day and you haven't spent much time with your father at all..."

Brienne looked dow into the water.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She began floating on her back. Until she realized that she was completely naked and stopped abruptly. She finally noticed, "You left your pants on?" She laughed at him.

"I could take them off." He gave her a sly grin.

"And add to my list of problems?"

"What was that?"

"Oh - I said...that could lead to a problem. You know...jellyfish. Rare this time of year, but you never know."

"You're forgetting." He said, making his way closer.

"Forgetting?"

"How well I know you."

"What?" She backed away.

"I only meant that...I know something isn't right with you. Care to tell me? Friend?"

 _Oh gods...how does he do that? Why does he do it? How...why does the sound of his voice make me want to..._ "I think you're reading too much into things."

"We both know better."

"This was a mistake."

Jaime's face turned serious. He smile faded and his eyes fell. "What?"

"As much as I didn't want to go to Casterly Rock, I am wishing we had."

"Why?"

"Papa - father. He brought up marriage and an heir again."

"I see. Has he found someone?" Jaime swallowed and looked into Brienne's sapphire eyes.

"I don't know. He is demanding that I make up my mind to just settle."

"And?" He watched her face change; the life seemed to drain from her eyes. She looked into his eyes and he saw her world crumble. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned her back to him. Without thought, without fear, he put his arms around her and hugged her to his body. Her first instinct was to fight him - to pull away, but now she was finally in his arms again and she felt right to him, so he held on tighter.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I just want to help you."

"This is not helping, Jaime." Her voice broke and he felt her take a deep breath.

"Shhh...settle down a minute. Just for a minute. Okay? It's okay."

Brienne turned around to face him and his arms loosened around her, but he didn't let go. He just held her softly.

"This-this-this..." she trembled in his arms again and told herself to calm down. She began again, slowly, "this isn't helping, Jaime." Her voice cracked.

"Remember our first dance? Give in to me again. Let go for once." He gently stroked her back - was wary of the cuts and stitching. He leaned his head against hers and she released her arms from around his neck. But he grabbed them, nudging them back around him. "No. You know that is not what I meant. I meant...let yourself feel whatever it is you feel."

"I can't."

"Please!"

"I can't Jaime, please, please don't do this to me. This is a mistake."

"It's not. If it were, we wouldn't be here on your island. We trust each other, we..."

"Don't do this." She could feel her emotions building and to keep herself from breaking, she held her breath and although everything in her head told her stop, her fingers tangled in his hair. She was afraid, but her heart ached for Jaime and she didn't want to let him go; her brain kept telling to stop, but her body wouldn't let her. She wrapped her leg around his and her other arm snaked around his powerful shoulders. Slowly, his lips met hers and her leg moved higher up around his waist and she could feel him hard against her center.

Suddenly she gave him a hard shove sending under water. He rose back up with a mighty splash. "What's wrong?"

"You! Why Jaime? How can you just..."

"Just what!?"

"Make me feel...make me think you...ugh!!! I don't know!"

"That I have feelings for you? Care for you? That I love you?"

"Don't say that! Don't you _fucking_ say that unless..."

"Unless I mean it? How can you think that I don't!?"

"How can you think that you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There is more to come on this soon! I have been working on it as much and as fast as I can, and I can't wait to get the next chapter started.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I can't wait to see your comments.
> 
> Thanks again!


	18. Swear to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....a little bit of a soundtrack for you...I was listening to Lana Del Rey "We were born to die." And it fit this pretty good toward the end of the chapter. At least I thought so. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy wherever you are in the world and that this story and ALL the stories you're following bring you a bit of happiness and an escape of sorts. 
> 
> Our stay at home orders are I place have been extended to May 15th. Drop me a line and let me know how you're doing! I would love to hear from you!

Jaime looked at those eyes and thought he would drown in her tears. His heart broke. _Did she really not know how he felt? Did she truly doubt that someone could love her?_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and finally told her, "Because you're all I can think of. The first thing in my head before I open my eyes and the last when I close them. You are all I think about and all that I want."

"Why would you lie to me? After all we have been through - you said I was the best friend you ever had."

"You are. You had me the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew when I saw you in the dark - you were a beast of a woman in all the best ways. I saw the way you stood there next to Lady Catelyn, strong and confident. Ready to kill me with one swipe of your sword. I was intrigued by you. We fought on that bridge and it was a - a sword fight, but it was so much more than that. Remember? 'Nothing like a good sword fight to get the juices flowing?' I do. I didn't know it then. If I did, I wasn't admitting it to myself. I was clouded and stupid, and because of that I did horrible, unforgivable things. But the more time I spent with you, the clearer it became. You're all I need. And I want you."

She was stunned and she didn't know how to believe him. She dreamed of this and wanted this for so long and it was just so...unfathomable that he could possibly have feelings for her. All she could get out in a whisper was, "Cersei."

"No. I told you. I told her. That was a lifetime toxic mistake that never should have been."

Brienne was frozen in the water. She looked like a scared child. "You have children together."

"I fathered Cersei's children. That's true. I won't lie to you about that or anything. Ever. I am nothing to those children and I care not to change that. We all know what the outcome would be."

She replied, "Cersei would lose all her power and they would lose their lives." She finally looked into his eyes, saying, "The day at the Red Keep, on the Bridge...I was leaving Cersei's office. She told me to leave the capital and leave you and she forbid me to help you or Tyrion in anyway. She told me to come back for the trial so I..."

"Tell me."

"It doesn't matter."

"Everything matters."

Tears streaked her face but she tried to act like they weren't really there. She hoped he would think it was just the water dripping from her hair, but he knew better. "So I could watch you die. Who...no... _what_ says that to someone? She was suposed to love you, Jaime. She was supposed to love you more than anyone in this world - as a brother, as a fucking lover! All of that wrapped up in a package at her fucking feet and she wants you dead." Her expression changed from fury to pain in seconds. She loved him. She had never loved anyone before - not like this, and someone wants him dead. Someone who had him all to herself in ways Brienne dared not hope for. "How can she have the most beautiful, fierce, selfless man...and throw him away?"

Now Jaime was lost for words. No one had ever described him that way. Tears threatened his own eyes. He bit his lip and turned his head to the side looking down into the water.

"I don't deserve you. I know that. You don't need protection. But you should have someone capable of it. I've done hateful, horrible things for a woman who didn't even love me. I am not that man anymore and I never wish to be again. You've made me see so much in myself than I ever would have seen without you. You've made me see the good in the world and I don't want to be in this world without you. I haven't been a good man; but you make me want to be and I will be. Let me show you what I can really be. I can say 'I love you' all I want...but words are wind. They mean nothing. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you every day for the rest of our lives."

 _This is not happening. What is he really saying? Did he just ask me to marry him?_ "What are you doing, Jaime? You can't be...you can't mean...FUCK! I love you Jaime...I have loved you for so long...I thought you'd hate me after losing your hand because of me. But you couldn't have turned around and rode for an entire day for me if you didn't feel something. From the moment you landed in that bear pit, I thought you loved me. No one in this whole world would do that just to be a hero. Would they?"

"You would."

"Cersei made it clear when she told me to leave...You could never love a beast like me. To think so would be a serious insult and misjudgment of who you are. Exchanging glances means nothing. I don't matter to you. Oathkeeper is not a sign of affection. You feel some type of obligation to me."

"You know better than that."

"But words _are_ wind. They mean nothing. If you were disgusted by me...you wouldn't have spent that last month in my bed at night. Nothing has ever happened between us, I know. But your subtle touches, and the care you've shown...the dance...I felt so good and so right in your arms. I wanted so much more with every glance, every touch..."

He kissed her then. He let out a low groan and she sighed into his mouth. Their arms tangled around each other and their tongues caressed each other. Her hand found its way into his hair and he pulled her naked body flush against his. She could feel him hard against her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tight to her. "Brienne..." he breathed.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my wife?"

"Yes." She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

He kissed her lips saying, "I love you...I love you so much." His hand slid across her back and she gasped, arching her back and crying out. "I'm so sorry! Gods, I am sorry, Brienne...are you okay?" He moved his hand to the back of her head instead.

She kept her legs around him, took his face in her hands and leaned her head against his. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she had to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, my love, truly." He said.

She opened her eyes and looked at his face. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Jai...you're mine, and I'm yours. I need your oath." She fought hard to keep her voice from cracking, "Swear this is real, swear you're done with Cersei.." She was emotional and every word became a burden, "Swear that you love me, you won't leave me or break my heart. And swear to me, swear, swear, swear..." she clung to him as tight as she could, as though he were a lifeline, and cried through the words, "Jaime, _please_ promise me...you will win, you _will beat The Mountain and come back to me."_

His right arm was at her lower back to be careful but he pressed her hard against him, his left hand was buried in her hair. He kissed her hard and slid his tongue past her lips, she bit his lip and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He swore against her mouth, "I swear it all, Bri. I swear that I love you and no other, I am done with her forever. I swear this is real." He kissed her again, "I swear I will never leave you, I swear I will never. Ever. Break your heart. I love you." He kissed her again, and again, and looked into her eyes, "I _swear to you_ that I will win. I will beat the Mountain, and I _will come back to you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see what you thought about this chapter and how it made you feel. Please let me me know. It truly means a lot to me.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and keeping up with me. I love writing Jaime and Brienne for you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is doing well and staying safe.   
> I also hope that you really enjoy this chapter, and as always. I would LOVE to know your thoughts.
> 
> Soon, we will get to a chapter with Cersei and Tommen. But for now, enjoy a little more love.

After dinner that evening, Jaime and Brienne excused themselves early, stating that they were tired. Selwyn tried to keep them a bit longer, but the graciously refused, until he had the harpist play some music. Jaime immediately asked Brienne to dance. They had the floor to themselves of course, and eventually the entire room was theirs.

"I think papa knows about us." Brienne said into Jaime's ear.

"I think so too. But what do you say, we keep this ourselves? Just for the next few days. We will tell him together."

"Aren't you supposed to ask for my hand?" She asked with a rueful smile.

"I am. But I won't. You should be the only one to decide who you marry. So together, we will tell him that you've decided Unless you prefer to tell him alone."

"I would like you to be there with me. If it please you."

"It does please me. But as long as we are making oaths and promises...promise me that you will never make a decision on something because it would please me. I want you to be happy, and be who you are. Don't change because it would make me happy. I love you as you are. I _trust_ that every _choice_ you make, you do so for good reason."

She rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "That means the world to me Jaime. I trust you. I will always trust you. I like the idea of us waiting a few days. Keeping our own little secret of sorts. But why do _you_ want to wait?"

"I wanted to enjoy being with you. It seemed fun to be secretive and have something that only belonged to us. But the more I think about it, I want the world to know now. I would marry you this instant."

"As would I."

"Then why wait?"

"What?"

"Let's tell your papa now. Marry me now."

"This moment?"

"Tomorrow. As soon as we can!"

"You can't mean it."

"I do mean it. I have wanted you for a long time. I was just a fool."

"As was I. But we are here together now."

"Shall we tell him now?"

"Wait...yes...but..."

Jaime held her close and looked into her eyes. She continued, "I want this more than anything in the world. And I will marry you tomorrow if it can be done. But let's not tell anyone else. We will go to the sept, you and me, and papa. We can bring Bronn and Pod if you like. No one else. Cersei has spies everywhere - and although I would hate to think any of them are here on Tarth...I can't be sure."

"I told you...anything you want in this world. Any way you want to go about this...as long as you are mine."

"No sept. On the beach."

"I think that's a beautiful idea."

"The beach at sunset. Tomorrow."

"Perfect." He kissed her.

"We can tell papa first thing in the morning. Let's go upstairs now."

Brienne took his hand and led the way as they walked to the staircase. They smiled and laughed their way to the top. "I'm going to be the husband of the Sapphire Warrior."

"I am going to be the _wife_ of the greatest swordsman in Westeros. The Golden Lion...me!"

They burst through the door and barred it behind them. He gently pushed her against the door and looked into her eyes, caressing her cheek and running his thumb down her throat. "I will do everything I can to make you understand, help you believe that I love you and I _want_ you." He parted her lips with his own. She kissed him back, nibbling on his lip, softly grabbing a fistful of his hair and tangling her fingers in it.

"You love my hair don't you?"

"You can tell?"

"You've slept with your fingers in my hair."

"What!? I have not!"

"Oh, yes you have. At least four times that I know of."

"Jaime!"

"I swear it. The first time was when you slept in my room our first night here. I felt something and reached up and it was your hand stroking my hair. You eyes were closed and your fingers ruffled my hair and then stilled. My hair was between your fingers and you were fast asleep."

She laughed, "You're serious? You're certain?"

"Very." 

Her face turned bright red, "I am sorry...I didn't know I'd done that!"

"Don't you be sorry! I loved it. I vowed from that night on I would figure out a way to sleep beside you. I love your hands in my hair."

Jaime leaned against her and they could both could feel arousal. He backed off saying, "we need to slow down, Bri. Go on...get ready for bed. To sleep. I'll be on the balcony."

Brienne stepped behind the screen and took her off all her clothes. She looked at the night shirt that was slung over the back of the chair. _Fuck it._ She walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. "Okay. You can come back now."

"Oh. Still too sore for a top?" Jaime asked looking at his future bride. She laid there on her belly with the blankets up to her waist, in her usual position.

"Maybe a little. It's getting a lot better though."

He kicked off his boots, untucked his shirt and took it off, neatly placing it over a chair. He laid down next to Brienne, but this time, he got much closer to her than he ever had before, yet he still kept himself a few inches away. Brienne was a little disappointed that he didn't snuggle up to her right away, but she was sure that would change.

"Do you think your papa will be okay with this?" He asked.

"We'll see tomorrow."

"What if he says no?"

She rolled on to her side and brought the blanket up to cover herself. "I don't think he will disagree. But if he does...will you still marry me?"

"As long as you want me to. Will you?"

"Of course I will! I don't want go another day without you. I've always known I wanted to be with you. I just never believed that it would happen."

"You still have doubts?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I...we trust each other, right?"

"Of course."

"I don't doubt that you're happy right now. I have noticed the way you've been with me lately and I have loved it. It made me feel like you had some other feelings for me...more than friendship. I'm a fighter. You said I'm a warrior. I'm not afraid of any person or weapon and when I have a sword in my hand, I feel invincible. I don't hide. And I don't want to ruin this feeling or upset you, but I shouldn't hide this from you either. But this...terrifies me." She looked into his eyes searching for his reaction or feelings on that. He didn't change his expression. He just waited for her to continue. "I am afraid that when we get back to King's Landing and you see Cersei, you'll feel like you made a mistake with me. She is all you've ever known; she is a lot of things, but she knows you, and I can't compete with her. I want to be what you need, what you crave. I am not Cersei. And that's something I can't fight."

"Don't do that. Please." He said softly, bringing his left hand up to her cheek. "You're right. You're not Cersei. You are so much more. You bring out the best in me. After losing my hand, I sat feeling for myself, ready to die, and you brought me back from that. You made want to fight again, to be _me_ again. You trusted me and believed in me. Cersei took everything from me. But you've given it back. Cersei was a mistake that never should have been. She's hateful and cruel and she loves only _Cersei_ and power. No one else. She loves her children, but even they are pawns in her game for power. You _don't_ compare to Cersei, thank the gods. You are everything she can never, ever be. You're everything I want, need, desire...you're my light. My champion." He kissed her. She rolled onto her back and left herself fully exposed from the waist up. His eyes were closed but he could feel her skin on his and her body felt so good under him. He felt his cock twitch and he stopped. He looked at her eyes, begging for another kiss, and slowly trailed down to her belly button.

"Don't stop." She said.

"I don't want to. I love you and I want to be with you." He said resting his hand on her belly.

"Get under here with me. We're getting married, we can share the blankets."

He did as she requested, and his hand spun soft circles up and down her skin from her hip bone to her ribs, just under her breasts. She closed her eyes and sighed, bringing her hand up to his chest, slightly turning her body toward his. "I've waited so long for this," she said, kissing him. "I don't want to wait anymore. Not a day, not an hour, or a minute...I need to be with you." 

"Thank the gods." He breathed into her mouth.

She smiled and played with his hair with one hand and caressed his back with the other. She moved her legs apart and he settled between them. "Brienne! You're not wearing anything at all under here?"

"I said I was tired waiting." She reached for the laces of his pants. Still kissing him.

"I've never made love to warrior to before." He said.

"I've never made love to anyone before." She said looking into his eyes.

He replied, "I want to be everything you want. I want the same things you do, and I have the same fears you do. I never want to lose you." He kissed her face, and her neck and moved down her chest. She pushed his breeches down past his butt and used her feet to get them off the rest of the way. He was completely aroused and when he rubbed against her, he could feel that she was too. He smiled. She took a deep breath. He hovered over her, looking into her eyes and kissed her. 

She wrapped her arms around his back and slid them down to his ass and gave it a squeeze. She caressed her way back up to his shoulders and wrapped her legs loosely around his, letting them fall open. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked.

She shook her head 'yes' and he slowly entered her, kissing her the whole time. She let out a gasp and he could feel her tremble under him. He moved her hair from her face and felt the sweat around her hairline. He kissed her cheek, and her neck, and he tried to wait a little longer before going deeper, but she pressed the heel of her palms down on his lower back, letting him know it was time. Their lips met, their tongues caressed, and his body was flush with hers. Her legs tightened around him and she broke their kiss with a moan. Her breaths were shallow but quick. She arched her back slightly, and tilted her head back. He kissed her throat and her neck, but he wanted to look at her face. 

Her eyes were closed, but tears streaked her face. He knew she was okay. His eyes were wet too. He loved her. He truly loved her and he wanted all of her. This was not his first time, no. But it was first time with someone who truly loved him and wanted him for only that reason. He couldn't give Brienne anything she didn't already have except love. And that is all either of them needed and they both knew it.

She sucked in a breath and her eyes flew open. Jaime thought, _I love you, I love you and no other._ He searched her face for answers to unspoken questions and she smiled. He relaxed a bit and went back to kissing her. He couldn't help himself, "Mmm, Brienne...you feel so good around me. Are you feeling okay?"

"You feel so good...so, so, good. I - I didn't know...what...don't stop....just - I need you to..."

"Tell me...what do you need?"

"I don't know, Jaimeeeeee….I need you to keep making me feel good. Make love to me, show me you love me. I wanna cum, make me cum. Just...not yet, okay?"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips, "You want to keep feeling like this?"

"Yes...yes...I don't want to talk anymore." She kissed him.

He leaned on his right arm and lifted his upper body and caressed her breasts and nipples and, "Oh gods, that feels so good." She whispered in his ear. "Can you do that again?" He complied with her wish. He was starting to feel like he was going to explode. He wasn't going to last much longer. _Fuck..._ he had stop. He got up and slid her to the edge of the bed. She popped her head up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trust. Remember?" He knelt down. "Relax and let go." He lowered his head and when his tongue touched her sensitive clit she moaned and lifted her hips. He gently pushed her down and caressed and teased her into a long, powerful climax sending her into oblivion. He had never heard sounds like that. It was pure pleasure for her and as soon as her orgasm was over, he was on top of her again with his right hand on the bed for balance, and his left hand playing with her nipple again. He took her breath away. He could feel she was ready to cum again, and she could feel him getting harder. _Oh gods Jaime...cum...cum with me._ As Brienne's body began to writhe against his, and she began to breathe heavier and moan into is chest. As Jaime's release washed over his body, Brienne could feel his warmth inside her. Was it possible she fell deeper in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> How'd you like it?????


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen is growing up, and growing more wise. He is offended by his mother's actions and let's her know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took a little while to update. The next chapter will hopefully come quicker.  
> Please let me know what you think of Tommen's new bold attitude.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Tommen & Cersei**

_May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he may bear this heavy burden. May the Crone, she who knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the seven, I now proclaim Tommen of the House Baratheon first of his name, king of the andals and the first men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign._ The words echoed in Tommen's memory. It wasn't so long ago that he was crowned king. He prayed for courage and it hadn't come. Until now. He asked the crone to guide him, and she has answered. 

Tommen sat with his mother over breakfast. Cersei looked at her son and said, "You're so handsome. You look more and more like your father each day." Tommen only raised an eyebrow. 

"I see a lot of him in you." Cersei continued. 

Another raised eyebrow. It could all be so confusing. When Tommen didn't respond, Cersei further stated, "you are awfully quiet this morning. Something on your mind?"

"Quite a lot actually. Isn't there much on yours?"

"Waht's wrong my love?"

Tommen looked up at her in disbelief. "It was a mistake to recuse myself from Tyrion's trial."

"And why was that?" Cersei asked calmly.

"It is my responsibility. I am _protector_ of the realm and that includes everyone - even those accused of murder. My family, my people. I should never have let anyone sway me to pass on that responsibility. Even you."

"You're the nephew of the accused. It is your brother who was murdered. It would be much too upsetting for you to stand as judge."

He countered her statement with, "Tywin Lannister is the father of the accused. He is the grandfather of the deceased, murdered king. Not to mention the father of the accuser. You don't know what would be upsetting for me. Don't presume to know what I can handle. I am not the same Tommen I used to be."

"I did what I thought was best. For you." Cersei answered with her wine goblet in hand.

The young king looked at his mother in thought for a moment, placed his fork down and said, "Do you think its best now that your twin is fighting against the Mountain? My _uncle's life_ is on the line, mother. I am aware of how much I stand to lose in this. It never should have come to this, and now we can't stop it. I believe you know Tyrion is innocent. Deep down, you know. I believe in Uncle Jaime. I believe he can beat the mountain. I also believe you did what you thought was right... _for you._ You _want_ Jaime to lose."

Cersei reared back and slapped her youngest son across the face. "Don't you ever..."

Tommen stood tall with his back straight and shoulders square, looking more like his father than ever. He looked his mother in the eye and said, "no, mother. Don't _you ever_." 

Cersei's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief. "Tommen, my love. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I am just as upset with all of this as you are. I have no idea where your Uncle Jaime is and I am worried. I love him more than..." she tried to touch his reddened cheek but he waved her away.

"...anything else in the world. But not more than your hatred for your youngest brother."

"I don't hate Tyrion."

"Is there something worse than hatred? Don't play games with me, mother." He rose from the table before continuing, "I am not blind. Right or wrong, I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, so don't ever mock me. I cannot change what you've done. You are the mother of the murdered king, looking for justice for her son. This trial is you against Tyrion. Tyrion against the gods. You against the gods. And Jaime Lannister is in the middle of it. _My Uncle Jaime_ is in the middle. Has that _sunk in? Mother?_ I will always love you. I will respect you as my mother. In return, you will respect me as your son and king."

"Of course," she smiled weakly.

"You're right, mother. I look like my father. I am a lot like him. I may or may not belong on the iron throne but _I_ was crowned king, and _I promised_ to protect the realm. I _will_ keep that promise."

Tommen walked out of the room and didn't look back. 

Cersei stood looking out the window, sipping her wine, thinking of Jaime and where he might be. _He could be anywhere. Casterly Rock? Flea Bottom? Braavos? He couldn't be with that giant bitch._ She swirled the wine in her goblet, took another sip, and refilled. _I did warn her. He couldn't be. Could he? How could he lstand to look at her? He couldn't. He could never leave me for her. I am queen. He would never leave his other half. I can't lose him. What if Tommen is right? Nonsense. Jaime is mine. We came into this world together, we will leave this world together. And anyone who stands in our way will suffer greatly. She does loves him. Plain as she is...a hulking freak with a sword at her side. There is nothing Jaime craves more than love and approval...and if he feels love..._


	21. Telling Selwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne tell Selwyn they are getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this story. I sincerely thank everyone who has left comments so far, they have all been very positive and I appreciate you all for taking the time let me know what you think. 
> 
> If you have time, please let me know what you think of this chapter. I really means a lot and keeps me going. 
> 
> Have a great day!

Brienne and Jaime asked Selwyn to meet them in the garden. The roses were in full bloom and sweet olive filled the air. Monarch butterflies were plentiful. Jaime's heart never beat so fast. Jaime stood leaning against the column of the gazebo as though he owned it, and Brienne's hand slipped into his. He straightened himself when he saw Selwyn approach, but he held tight to Brienne's hand. 

"Good morning, Lord Selwyn." Jaime smiled.

"Hi Papa!" Brienne beamed.

Selwyn smiled and hugged his daughter, pecking her on the cheek. He noted their intertwined fingers and sat down on the bench. Selwyn laughed and grabbed their joined hands. "Now...which is it?" He asked.

They dropped each other's hands, and Jaime looked at Brienne.

"What do you mean, Papa?"

"Well...were you keeping a secret from me all this time? Or have the two of you finally developed brains?"

"Papa!"

"More like, we've kept it from each other. Long enough." Jaime said, looking at Brienne with a smile. He took her hand in his again, and kissed her knuckles. Of course, she blushed and smiled.

"Just how long exactly?" Selwyn asked.

"A few years." Jaime answered. Brienne took his hand again.

"Years? That's a long time to keep a secret from someone you love."

"Papa, we came to tell you that we want to get married. As soon as possible. Today if we can."

Selwyn rose from the bench and looked them each in the eye. "Today? You think I can pull off a wedding in a day?"

"We don't need anything special...just say the words and move on."

"Why?" Selwyn asked.

"Because we love each other." Jaime answered.

"Why do you love my daughter?"

Without missing a beat, Jaime answered, "because she is everything. Everything that I thought I couldn't be. She is brilliant, she is amazing with a sword. She is the only person who came close to beating me in a fight - but that's because my hands were chained." Brienne rolled her eyes at him and smiled. She positively glowed while he spoke of his love for her. "Brienne is everything good, and kind, but fierce and loyal. She has drive and determination and she does not give in. She fights for what she cares about and believes in. And one of those things is me. She reminded me what I really am. What I truly to want to be. And I want to live up to her expectations and prove to her, every single day of my life, that I can be all those things. I think about her all the time. I hate to be away from her." He turned to Brienne and continued, "Brienne, I will keep my promises. I will never disappoint you, or hurt you. I could drown in those eyes and die happy. But first, I want a life with you."

"Today, huh?"

"Today." They said together with smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and touched their heads together. "Oh gods." Selwyn sighed with an eye-roll. "Alright then. I'll talk to the septon." Selwyn started to walk away.

Jaime turned to kiss Brienne and shifted his gaze to Selwyn who was just a few paces away.

"Lord Selwyn...Don't you want to know why _she_ loves _me?_ " Jaime asked. Selwyn turned back to them and focused on Jaime while backing them.

"I know she loves you. I don't need to know why. I know she is smart, and I trust her. She believes in you. She has faith in you for some reason. Apparently you make her happy and I won't take that from her. Just how long do you think you will keep her happy?"

"My lord?" Jaime asked.

"I know who you are. Or were. I know of your relationship with your sister. And your children with her. I don't care to call you out on it and have your boy stripped of his title as king. All I care about is my daughter's safety and happiness. Her life is hers and I promised she could make her own choices. If you marry Brienne, I hope you're marrying her because you're in love with her. That you truly love her, and care for her. You can't be in two places at once. I mean...you can't be with Brienne and your heart still be in King;s Landing with your twin. If you marry Brienne, you give up Cersei. I will not ask you to give up your children..."

"My lord." Jaime swallowed and looked at the ground, and then back up to Lord Selwyn, "Cersei was a mistake. She will always be my sister. But that's all she will ever be. I did father her children. They believe Robert Baratheon to be their father. I have never been close to them. The only children I will ever have...will be with Brienne. My love and my heart is with Brienne. Only Brienne."

"Brienne loves you. She knows you. And she is _choosing you._ You are _choosing to marry her._ And if you _hurt her, you've chosen_ to hurt her. Just be sure you're ready for this. Be sure you understand what you're doing."

"I love her, my lord. I know that I do. I've never been happier or felt more myself than when I am with Brienne. I am ready to be fully committed to her and her alone. I will live my life for her."

"This is what you want?" Selwyn asked Brienne.

She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Jaime's arm. "I know who he is Papa. And I love him, and accept him for who he is."

Selwyn touched Brienne's cheek and smiled. He hugged her tightly and then hugged Jaime as well, whispering, "You know I will kill you if hurt my child. I don't care how good you think you are with a sword. I will have the dragon queen burn you alive if you make my daughter cry." He patted Jaime on the back and walked away saying, "I'm off to find the septon!"

"Papa, we want to get married on the beach."

"As you wish, sunshine!" 

Selwyn rounded the corner and burst into laughter. _Does she think I am stupid? Does he? No, they are just both clueless. She is young and inexperienced and she probably really didn't know he loved her until now. But him? Is he that blind? Really? What a pair of...gods my girl is getting married. To Jaime fuckin' Lannister. The Kingslayer. Anybody who kills a king and doesn't take the throne must have had a good reason. A damn good reason. No one sees that? I believe in Jaime Lannister. I do. I don't know why...but I do. They will be wonderful together. Two exquisite fighters - imagine my grandchildren. Unstoppable! Is she going to actually going to wear a dress for this? It's going to be okay. Love is love. Hells...they fought a bear together...without weapons, and lived to tell the tale. Ahhhh...Brienne. I know you know what you're doing. I just hope that Cersei doesn't._


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I was doing pretty good with posting quickly for a while but I had some things come up and just wasn't able to get this chapter out to you. I hope you're still interested and still enjoying this story. Thanks so much for coming this far with me. I truly value the time you've spent with me so far!
> 
> I will likely not be able to post again until next week, but I hope to make it worth the wait. Although we are still in a little bit of a lockdown here, and the kids are not attending real, live school, AT SCHOOL, my daughter's last day of school/now home school - is Friday. This marks the end of her elementary school days - she is finishing seventh grade and so it's her last year at this school. Next year, she starts 8th grade at HIGH SCHOOL. So...Friday would be her "graduation". Since she can't "graduate" with her friends as planned, I want to do something special for her so I will be busy with that the next few days. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...next up...THE WEDDING!

Jaime and Brienne watched him walk away. He turned to her and asked, "is he...alright with this?"

"I think so. And if he isn't...then he isn't. Like he said, he promised I could make my own choices. I choose you. And every moment," she glided one hand through his hair and rested the other on his heart, "since you said you love me, there was no changing my mind. It's hard to believe that you love me. Me...when there are so many beautiful women in Westeros, you chose me. But I thank the gods that you did."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "We don't choose who we love. It just happens. I can't deny my love for you. I can't be without you. I am choosing to be with you, and to marry you. I choose to marry the woman I see as beautiful. With your cute little nose - that's been broken, but it's cute all the same. Your sweet, pink, puffy lips that just beg to be kissed, your cheeks that have been recently sun-kissed and that perfect mess of hair. Sometimes it's soft, sometimes its spikey - I kind of miss it short and spikey. But since it's grown out a bit...well, I still think it suits you. But let's not forget about the most astonishing thing on your face. And yet...those eyes...those eyes that I keep telling you I could drown in...they pale in comparison to what is in your heart. I could never think of you as anything but the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros."

She kissed him, and he buried his hands in her hair. "And I am marrying the most beautiful man in the whole, entire world."

****************************************************************************

That afternoon, Selwyn found Brienne in the kitchen talking with Cecelia. She was sitting at the table, with her legs stretched out on the bench she was sitting on, and she was eating strawberries.

"Here you are! I should have known, if you weren't training you would be..."

"Papa, don't go there."

"Eating."

"He went there." Brienne said.

"Of couse he did. He wouldn't be Selwyn Tarth if he didn't." Cecelia said as Brienne tossed him a strawberry. 

"You have news for me?" Brinne asked hopeful.

"You may marry the Golden Lion this afternoon on the beach."

Brienne gasped and leapt from her seat to give her papa a big bear hug. She kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"I thought you would like to tell him yourself."

"Oh Papa, I'd love to. But maybe you should do it. I think he is a little concerned that you might not be so happy about this."

"Cecelia...I hate to make this a last minute thing, but Bri Bri here has decided to get married today. So could you be a dear and once more give in to yet another one of her whims and prepare a small feast for her and her lion?"

"Oh this is so exciting my lord! I will even make a cake!"

"Cake!? Oh gods this is really happening."

"Cake is what makes this real?" Selwyn asked with skepticism.

"What's a wedding without cake?" She answered with a smile.

"Come on _Bri Bri_...let's have a little chat before the big moment." Selwyn laughed. Brienne followed him out of the kitchen and just as she was stepping through the door, Cecelia called out, "Congratulations Bri! You will make a beautiful bride, my lady."

Without turning around, Brienne yelled back, "Still not a lady," and kept walking.

********************************************************************

"So, what did you want to chat about?"

"I know when your mind is made up, it's made up."

"So...you're _not_ happy. I thought you would be pleased I finally decided to get married."

"I'm sorry for the things I said to him earlier. I will tell him that. I am pleased that you have decided to get married. But I am genuinely happy and relieved that you are doing all of this on your own terms with someone who loves and cares for you."

"But?"

"I hope you don't think I care about appearances. I don't care about his past. It is just that. The past. And I believe you are his future. We all make mistakes. The gods know I've made many. I don't even care that he is a Lannister. Aside from your safety. It is not with Jaime that my concerns lie. Tywin and Cersei are ruthless, power-hungry people. If he makes you happy, and you feel right together...no one has the right to tear that apart. But you beware. Be on your guard. Don't think for one moment that Cersei is going to let him go easily. The gods be damned if he walk away from her freely."

Brienne looked down. "I know, Papa. I know." She said quietly. She squeezed her eyes to get rid of the tears forming, and looked up at him when she felt it was safe. "I worry about him you know? When he told me he wanted to be Tyrion's Champion, I thought he was crazy. I offered to be his champion instead. I'd die for him, papa...even when I thought he could never love me back. I would jump into a bear pit with him ten times over just so we could keep saving each other. I never once thought he would love me back. But now that I know he does...may the gods have mercy on the soul that tries to keep us apart."

Selwyn smiled and grabbed the back of her neck tightly. "You are something fierce, you know that? I love you. I am so proud of you. You're a brave woman Brienne. You left here and went out to find what you wanted. To be exactly who wanted to be...and deserve to be. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. I know you're going back to King's Landing for the trial. But I hope that when it is over, you and your Lord husband will come visit. You are still heir to Tarth. And now...so is Jaime Lannister."

"Are you upset about that?"

"No. I like him. He seems to be a good man. But Tarth is YOU. All you. He just gets to live here and enjoy it." Selwyn smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "And now...I am off to find my good son to inform him of the news."

"Thank you, Papa."

*****************************************************************

"Ser Jaime."

"Lord Selwyn." Jaime smiled.

"I see you have also fallen in love with our beaches."

"It's beautiful. More so than Casterly Rock. Our beaches are...rock."

"Brienne loves the beach. She loves the water, the sea breeze. Even after..." He trailed off.

"Donny?" Jaime asked.

"She told you."

"She did."

Selwyn sighed. "She still thinks it's her fault. You know...people can go one of three ways in life. They can take their tragedy and pain and become stronger, better, and make everything around them better. They could wallow in their self pity and crumble...or they can become hateful, evil, and vindictive."

"Thank the gods that Brienne became stronger. She definitely makes everything better."

"Yes. Even though she isn't over Galladon, or her mother and sisters. She still blames herself for Galladon and yet...she is strong and loving, and giving of herself. She would die for you this instant if need be." Selwyn said.

"I...I know she would." Jaime looked away and swallowed hard. "I swear to the gods I would die for her as well. I know you have your fears and doubts my lord. I know you don't see me as worthy of her love. Most times I don't either. Even if I weren't a Lannister..."

It's not your name I care about. It's not even the fact you fathered your own sister's children. It's whether or not that relationship is over that matters. It's my daughter's heart and life that I care about. And just to be clear, I mean every aspect of her life. Her happiness, her future, and whether she continues to live and breathe. Are you really done with Cersei? Can you walk away from Casterly Rock? Brienne is the Evenstar. She belongs here. You've shed your white cloak. Why?"

"I shed that cloak to fight for my brother. Love makes us do unspeakable things."

"That's what I am afraid of. What if you fail in this battle? Where does that leave my daughter?"

"Lord Selwyn, married or not...if I lose this battle, it leaves Brienne without me. Our love won't disappear just because I die. But if I die...and we are married, Casterly Rock and all the gold in Westeros are hers. But I will not die."

"Are you prepared to see your sister? For her to fight for you? What of your father? Your children?"

"You have my word. I am prepared for whatever comes my way. I love Brienne. She will live a long, happy life and she _will_ become the Evenstar."

"Brienne already _is_ the Evenstar."

"My Lord?"

"When you marry her today, you're marrying the true Evenstar."

"I don't...I mean, she didn't...I don't understand."

"Before Brienne left Tarth, I made her the Evenstar. It is written that she is the true Evenstar, and I am acting on her behalf. This was taken care of in the event that I would have passed away before she returned, no one could have taken Tarth from her. It is also written that if while away, she was killed and still had no heir, I would remain acting Evenstar until my death. At that time, one of our relatives would become the Evenstar. However, this will all change after today or once Brienne and I discuss it and there is an heir."

"I had no idea."

"There is probably a lot of things you have no idea about, Ser Jaime. She has had enough heartbreak for several lifetimes."

"Her mother and sisters?"

"You and Brienne will...hopefully...have a lifetime to talk about yourselves and discover everything there is to learn of one another."

"I want to take it away. Any pain she's dealing with. I want to make her happy. I want to be whatever she needs me to be, and I will be. Just to see her happy."

"And safe?"

"Lord Selwyn...I love her enough to keep her safe from Cersei at any cost. Understand? No matter the cost, no matter what I must do. If Cersei has to die...if I have to die, Brienne will remain safe," he said looking into the elder man's eyes.

"I will see you here, at two hours past noon." The older gentleman left Jaime there on the beach.

It was four hours until Jaime would become a husband. He wanted to do something special for his wife to be. So he took off on his horse and headed into town. He could only hope to find the things he was looking for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible - I am looking forward to writing that one!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne finds hidden treasures in her search for something special to wear.

**Brienne**

Brienne ran to her room and looked around. She sighed and flopped down on the bed. _Mama...I so, wish you were here. It's my wedding day and I know this was last minute...but I don't have a single thing worthy of a wedding. Too late to have something made. I have just a few hours to come up with...oh gods...what in seven hells has come over me? I'd love to wear a dress for Jaime. Just this once. As weird as it would feel...but it's my wedding, and after all...I am marrying Jaime Lannister. The Golden Lion. And he actually loves me. He really loves me. Its real. I can feel it - in every glance, every touch, every word. And I love him...gods I love him so much. This better not be just a dream, for if I wake I know I will die of heart break._

_Cersei is going to have it out for me. There is no way she will let this go. Papa is right in his fears. Fuck that! I am not having her infiltrate this day - she will infiltrate everything else and I will live with it, but this day is ours. Only ours._

_There is still the issue of what to wear. If mama were here she'd have...MAMA!_ She ran off to a room at the top of the castle. She didn't hesitate when she reached the door. She opened it and walked right in. When she was a little girl, she would run up there anytime she wanted to be close to her mother. It was so high in the castle she thought she was reaching the heavens. Whether she was excited about learning something new or a great accomplishment, or feeling sad, lonely, or miserable, she would run up to this room that Selwyn Tarth created especially for her. He felt that she needed a place to safely mourn her mother, to remember her, to - perhaps - get to know who her mother was by exploring the things she left behind; though the biggest part of that was in Brienne herself.

The sun beamed through the tower windows sending blue and gold streams throughout. It was a bit dusty but Brienne didn't care. It had been seven long years since she visited this room. It was just as she left it; just as she remembered it on her last day in Tarth seven years ago. Her mother's wedding dress hung in the back of the room - their wedding must have been something elaborate for a dress like that. It looked very heavy with it's long train and sapphires and diamonds, and satin, velvet and lace. 

_This would be too much,_ Brienne thought as she ran her hand down the length of the skirt. _I don't think Jaime would like it...and Papa wouldn't like it if I took it down._ She walked the length of the room, looking this way and that when she saw the painting of her mother in the gold dress. Brianna looked like a queen in that dress. Her daughter inherited her height, and light blonde hair. When she grew it out, they had the same slight waves. Perhaps that's why when it is short, it gets a bit unruly. Those eyes were undeniably Brianna's. They had the same strong arms and shoulders. Brienne stared at the painting for several minutes, admiring and missing her mother, thinking about how strong and beautiful she was. She sighed and looked away, thinking, _I know I am just like her. So why is it so hard to look at myself in the mirror and see in myself what I see in her?_

Brienne pulled a white sheet off the armoire and let it fall to the ground. She opened the doors and looked at the dresses inside. The fabric was elegant, soft, some of it shiny, some velvety with embroidered designs. She noticed a wooden box at the bottom of the armoire and picked it up to look inside. Beautiful diamond earrings, an ornate diamond necklace. A diamond and sapphire ring. Folded parchment. "Brienne"

She passed her fingers over the letters, and held her breath. Then she quickly unfolded the paper and began to read:

**_My darling girl,_ **

**_I hope that when you read this, your hair is turning white and you have become the Evenstar by now, reigning over your beautiful island. Otherwise, I'm afraid I've left you before you had the chance to know me well enough. But then...the gods would not have taken me if you were not ready to stand on your own. As I write this, you are eight years old and the most stubborn girl in the entire world. I love that about you. I can't tell you that just yet, but someday I will. I hope you stay exactly as you are my darling. You're supposed to grow up and be a lady. I can already see...that just isn't you. You are meant for great, important things. You' are too brave and strong-willed to be kept here waiting to become someone's wife. In today's world, women marry out of obligation and for joining houses, and to make their fathers happy. I hope that whoever is brave and lucky enough to marry you is someone who loves you...and who you love in return. Someone worthy of you. Someone who accepts that you need to be exactly who you are, and that you don't let anyone - even a husband, make you change or conform to be anyone but who you are and deserve to be._ **

**_You don't belong at court. You don't belong in a dress. You don't belong anywhere you do not wish to be. Already at eight you fight bravely with a sword. You are a girl without fear. A beautiful, fearless, intelligent, strong girl who will inevitably change the way this world sees a woman. I hope you never back down, for I know you will be the answer to the need for change._ **

**_Being a true lady doesn't mean courtsies and dresses, or tea and cakes, or marriage and children. Being a lady is strength, love, kindness, keeping your wits about you in terrible situations, giving yourself to what you believe in and standing by your convictions an d doing it with pride, grace and class. You are everything you need to be. I will never doubt that, and I will forever be proud of you._ **

****_With love always through eternity,  
Mama  
_

Brienne looked up through tear-filled eyes and thought _gods, I hope I am living up to that. If it's the only I do, if its all I ever am...just let me be her_ expectation. Then she saw it. The gold dress. The one she wore in the portrait. It was the only time she had ever worn that dress, and it was still beautiful. She tried it on and it was a perfect fit. She never felt so beautiful, and like a lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks for reading! I hope you're still enjoying it. Perhaps I will be able to add more later today. There are many things I cannot wait to get to. We are getting close to the wedding! Although that is important...I can't wait to get them back to King's Landing!


	24. Chapter 24

**JAIME**

Jaime mounted his horse and took off toward the center of the island. When he reached the market, he could smell freshly baked breads and pastries, hear the laughter of children and the sounds of a string quartet playing in the center of the market. The place was bustling with vendors and buyers and it reminded him of home. He jumped down and tied his horse to a post. He looked around not knowing where to begin or even what he wanted to look for.

"You're not from here are you?" A little girl asked.

Jaime looked down at her and smiled, "No, I am not. How'd you guess?"

"You look absolutely lost."

"It's a big market." He said looking into her big green eyes.

"What happened to your hand?"

"A bear ate it off." That sounded more adventurous and appropriate for a small child. It had also become his favorite version of the story. It was also possibly not a complete lie, after all. He figured that Roose Bolton likely fed it to the bear anyway.

The girl's eyes opened wide and she gasped. "Did you kill it?" She asked.

"Nope. But would you guess who did?" 

"Who?" 

"The woman I am marrying this afternoon."

"Today is your wedding day?"

"It is. And I am marrying the strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're very lucky then."

"Indeed I am."

"Well, you need a special present for her."

"You mean marrying me is not enough?"

The little girl looked at him for a moment and said, "No. She is the one that killed the bear. Not you. She is the strong, brave one. You better get her something extraordinary."

Jaime grabbed his chest as though he were wounded. "I can be brave too. I didn't even cry when the bear ate my hand."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Jaime bent down on one knee and smiled. "You're a smart girl. Can you help me find that extraordinary gift?"

"Definitely!" She took his hand and led him to her father's tent. She spoke to him the entire time asking him question after question. He just smiled and listened, answering what he could.

"Well, unfortunately, she doesn't have any family. It's just her and her father left. Her name? Brienne. My family? My family is back home at the capital. Children? Oh, someday I hope. I haven't thought about what their names would be."

"Here we are!"

"You want me to buy her a dagger?"

"Papa makes the finest blades on Tarth. Probably in all of Westeros."

"They are incredible. But...are you sure she would want a dagger as her wedding gift?"

"You're marrying a strong, brave woman who killed a bear. What could possibly better than this?" The girl held out a dagger with a mother of pearl and sapphire handle.

"This is amazing." Jaime said studying the blade and handle. He could see his reflection in the blade. "Yes, I think you're right. This is just the sort of thing she would love."

"Papa! How much for this one?"

"Emily! I've told you time and time again child, that one is not for sale. I am sorry my lord. I am not looking to sell that one."

"Not even for 50 gold dragons?"

"You must be joking." The man said.

"Papa, you said you needed a damn good reason to sell it. If fifty gold dragons is not a reason, there will never be a reason. It's even his wedding day!"

"There are no weddings planned today on Tarth."

The little girl continued, "Her name's Brienne and she is the bravest, strongest. most beautiful woman in the world. He can't not have a present for her."

"Brienne? You're marrying Brienne Tarth?"

Jaime smiled and nodded. The man asked again, "Selwyn Tarth's daughter? The heir to Evenfall Hall? Have you met her?"

Jaime's smile faded but the little girl cut off anything he thought to reply with, "Who doesn't meet the woman they're going to marry before they marry her? She killed a bear for him, of course he met her!"

"A bear?" The man asked.

Jaime held up his golden hand and shrugged.

"Ser Jaime Lannister?"

"Mostly." Jaime said.

"Congratulations Ser Jaime. The dagger is yours."

Jaime handed the man a bag of gold and left with the dagger. Emily followed close behind. "Wait for me!"

"You're still following me?" He tried to sound annoyed but his smile told the girl otherwise. 

"Well, you haven't much time and you're not done shopping yet. I can help you find what you're looking for."

"I don't know if I know what I am looking for."

The day progressed quickly with Emily chatting his ear off and Jaime laughing and asking questions about Tarth. Emily held Jaime's sack of items while he looked around and then he sat with her for a snack of grapes and cheese followed by some chocolates. "Will you be back someday Ser Jaime?"

"I am sure I will. Will you be around?"

"Likely."

"How old are you anyway, Emily?"

"Seven."

"Well, you're great company Emily. You certainly helped me find everything I needed to make today special."

"I'm glad for that. I hope Brienne is very happy."

"I think she will be, thanks to you." He said patting her cheek. He reached into the saddle bag on his horse, "For you."

She looked into the small velvet sack and exclaimed, "What?!"

"Hold on to that as long as you can. Understand?"

"Are you serious?"

"Shhh. It was nice meeting you, Lady Emily."

"I'm not a lady. Ten gold dragons nice?"

Jaime laughed, "You were a big help today. Goodbye for now."

Emily watched him ride off, hoping that today would be the best day of his and Brienne's lives, and wishing she could be there to see it.

On his way back to the beach, Jaime thought of Brienne and all the things he couldn't wait to experience with her. He hoped that this made her incredibly happy and that she wasn't having second thoughts. He felt like he had been blessed by all the gods - the old and the new and couldn't imagine why he deserved to be so. He couldn't wait to say the words with Brienne and become her husband. He thought of his conversation with Emily today and daydreamed about his future children. A boy and a girl. What w _ould_ they name their children? Oh how Joanna would love to see her grandchildren. How he would love to see Joanna. Would she be happy today? Would she be proud of him? Jaime laughed out loud. _Father will be beside himself. Tyrion will be shocked. He will...fuck._ For a brief time he had forgotten about his promise to champion his brother. He hadn't a care in the world for a while, thinking only of his excitement and love for Brienne. Reality soon crept up on him and he tried to push his anxiety away.

_Tyrion will be happy that I am happy. He always wants what I want as I long as I am happy. The look on his face is going to be priceless. Even when he found out about Cersei the first time, he...he accepted it for what it was. Because it made me happy. I can hear him now, 'Cersei is going to go diabolically mad!' Fuck. Cersei. Gods will she be furious. I don't care that she will be angry with me. I don't care of her feelings or what she thinks of me or does to me. But Brienne...she will likely seek to make Brienne loathe the day she met me. Would she have her killed? Gods what have I done? Perhaps I am not only the stupidest Lannister...but also the most selfish._

_I love her. I will never let anything happen to her. I am ready to give my life for hers. Although...I may have already given it for Tyrion. Fuck. I have more to live for now than ever before. And I will not let Brienne down. I will not bring her sadness or disappointment. Gods help me. Gods..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...it's time for a wedding on Tarth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming back for more. This is one of the moments you've been waiting for. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter - it really does mean a lot to me as a writer and as a fan of Jaime and Brienne. I love writing these two!

Jaime stood barefoot on the beach, in his black pants and deep red shirt, unlaced - because Brienne liked it that way. He paced back and forth and kept looking over his set up on the rock near the water. 

"It's not going anywhere lover boy, you can stop worrying." Bronn said, with sarcasm.

"I want it to be perfect." Jaime said.

"Ser Jaime, it is perfect. Mylady will fall in love with you all over again." Podrick said.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, mylord." Podrick stated with a smile.

"You're a lucky man Ser Jaime. Let's hope you are just as lucky against The Mountain."

"You had to bring that up, Viper?"

"I don't want you to be _too_ distracted. Besides, I will never stop wanting to take your place."

"No one can take my place."

"You're a stubborn man, Jaime Lannister." Oberyn said.

"Lions aren't known for giving in so easily." Jaime replied.

"You are also very brave." Bronn chimed in.

"Because I am fighting the Mountain?"

With a shake of his head and a chuckle, Bronn answered, "For thinking your sister won't find out."

"I don't care if she finds out."

"Well then...you really are the stupidest Lannister to ever live." Bronn said without a hint of jest.

The septon joined the men on the beach and waited at the edge of the water as Selwyn walked up to them leading a horse on which Brienne sat proudly. Jaime's eyes watered and his lips slightly parted as he looked up at his bride. She wore a beautiful gold dress - he had never seen her in a dress. He hadn't imagined that she would wear a dress. He dared not even hope to ever see her in a dress again after today and committed this sight to memory. Her eyes looked bluer than he remembered. They were lined in black and her lashes looked darker and thicker. Her cheeks looked rosier and her lips redder. He looked at her from head to toe and noticed...she wasn't wearing shoes either. He smiled as he walked up to the horse and extended his hand to her. He helped her down and looked into her eyes.

Jaime said quietly, "You look stunning. Truly. You're absolutely amazing."

"Thank you. Do you like the dress? It was my mother's."

"It's perfect. But you didn't have to..."

"Shhh," she placed her finger on his lips, "I did. I wanted to. For you. I wanted to look different and I wanted today to feel special."

"Today is the most special, wonderful day of my life. And with you as my wife...each day from here on will be too."

Brienne smiled at that and touched his cheek. "I love you. I never thought I would say this but I can't wait to be your wife forever."

"We don't have to. Come with me." He took her hand and led her to the rock, telling her, "I know this day is the greatest day of our lives. But it's bitter sweet isn't it? Our mothers aren't here. Donny is not here. I mean...we can't see them. But I know they can see us. I know they are with us...today and always."

She squeezed his hand, "What are you saying?"

They reached the rock and Jaime turned to her, "I wanted something special in memory of them today. I found these at the market."

Brienne's heart melted at Jaime's sweet gesture, and she did fall in love with him all over again when she saw a tall white candle lit and surrounded by three blue candles, three gold candles, and three red candles scattered white rose petals.

"Jaime!" She smiled and her eyes sparkled, "I can't believe you did all this! This is beautiful. Thank you so much. It's perfect."

"I hoped you would like it. Here..." he handed her a skinny little stick and held on to it with her. "We'll light these together." He reached over to the white candle and lit the stick and together they lit the colored candles. "These red ones are for my mother, the blue for your mother and the gold are for Donny. And the rose petals...well...they just look pretty."

"There is no man like you Jaime Lannister. Only you."

"Thank you, Brienne. For accepting me as I am, and loving me, and...just for being you and all the wonderful things you are. I never dreamed you could love me this way and you will never know how grateful I am that you do. I love you...more than you'll ever know."

She took his face in her hands and softly kissed his lips. "I love you, very much. The gods couldn't have sent me a better or more special man to love."

Jaime beamed from ear to ear, "I almost forgot. I have something for you." Jaime took the dagger from its hiding spot between two other rocks and held out to her. "I found this...not on my own...Emily...a little girl at the market helped me. She thought I looked lost and I told her that I needed wedding present because today...I was going to marry the bravest, strongest, most beautiful woman in the world. And she led me to her father's tent where he sells swords and knives and other things he makes. Emily picked this for you. She said that if you were brave and strong, your gift should reflect that."

Brienne looked at Jaime with a grin, "A little girl said that?"

"Well...mostly."

"She is a wise girl. It's perfect. Just like you."

"If I am perfect, it's only because you've made me that way." He reached up and took her hand in his. "Are you ready to marry me?"

"I don't want to wait another moment."

*******************************************************************

Jaime Lannister is a husband - to the woman he believes with all his heart to be the most beautiful, the most fierce, the most brave...the most of everything he could dream up in the perfect partner to spend his life with. He couldn't possibly be happier as he shoved a piece of cake into her mouth and offered her a sip of his wine. He smiled at her as he swiped his finger across her bottom lip removing a bit of icing. He licked his finger and whispered in her ear, "do you think they will notice if we disappear?"

"Hmmm...the music is loud enough, the food is plentiful and the wine is flowing _but_ there are only six other people here. They'll notice."

Jaime frowned and Brienne said, "Ask me if I care."

With a sly grin, Brienne's new husband asked, "Do you care if they notice?"

"No. I think perhaps we should make our marriage official. Don't you?"

"I couldn't agree more."

The two disappeared without a goodbye to anyone and raced up the winding staircase to Brienne's room. Jaime pressed his wife against the barred door and kissed her feverishly. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and she reached for the laces on his pants. As she tugged on the string, it hit her how fast they were moving. "Jaime," she said breathlessly. He stopped immediately and looked at her in this concerned way.

"What? What is it?"

Brienne kissed him softly and slowly ran her fingers through his hair, "I know it's not our first time. But we only get one wedding night. I just want this to last. Let's take our time. Okay?"

Without a word, he kissed her and led her to their bed. He kissed her again and without stopping, he unbuttoned the back of her dress - which wasn't easy with one hand but he was grateful for the time it bought him. She took his shirt off and ran her hands softly across his chest and down his hard abs and around to his lower back where she traced the skin at the waistline of his pants back to his belly button. She caressed his tongue with her own as she unlaced his pants. He stepped out his pants and her dress lay in a puddle on the stone floor. To Jaime's surprise and pleasure, there was nothing at all under that dress. He stepped back to look at her naked body and she let him. She wasn't shy at all. This wasn't their first time really and she couldn't hide how much she wanted him. There was certainly no hiding how much he wanted her. He backed up a step or two and the backs of his legs touched the bed. Brienne looked down between her husband's legs and grinned. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on each side of his pelvic bone. She kissed him soft and slow and reached down to caress his cock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down her neck. Brienne put one knee up on the mattress and Jaime pressed her body against his and leaned back on the bed.

*******************************************************************************************************

"The sun went down." Brienne said, lazily tracing a finger across Jaime's stomach.

"The sun went down hours ago." He laughed.

"No way!"

"Yes." he kissed the top of her head.

She climbed over him and walked to the balcony to look out. He sat up in bed and watched her walk to the table to pour a glass of water. "You're not to steady on your feet, you better be careful there."

"That's all your fault." She said handing him the glass of water.

"We've been married less than 12 hours and already I am being blamed."

"It's a good thing to be blamed for."

"Indeed it is." Jaime said pulling his wife across his lap. "You know, as your husband it's my duty to keep you happy. Satisfied. Pleasured. And I think you need to be pleasured some more."

"Oh? Although I don't beleive in wives being agreeable for the sake of being agreeable to a husband. But in this case...I agree. I do need you to pleasure me."

"How should I pleasure you, wife?"

"Kiss me."

Jaime leaned into her and kissed her lips. She gently pushed him away and frowned. "Not there." 

"No? I don't understand. Here?" He kissed her neck.

"No." 

"Ahhh...I know." He slid his tongue around her nipple and sucked it softly.

"Oh that feels good. But...no. Don't make me beg you."

"My love..." he slid his hand softly across her stomach and around her back, and went back to kissing her lips..."Help me," he said against her lips. "Please...tell me where you want to be kissed." His tongue glided down her neck to her shoulder.

"You know where I need you."

"You need me?"

"Yes. Jaime...please." She rolled off his lap and laid across the bed on her back. Jaime stared at her and licked his lips. His cock was already pulsing and he wanted to be inside her. He smiled as Brienne bent one leg up and let it fall to the side. He said, "I know what you want."

"Do you?" She asked sweetly.

"I do." He stretched out next to her and placed his hand between her legs. He caressed her softly and kissed her lips. "You want me to kiss that sweet spot," he mumbled against her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Yes." She answered breathlesly.

His finger slid up and down barely touching her, "and you want my tongue inside you."

"Yes."

"You want me to kiss and caress you with my tongue until you cum."

"Yeah."

"And if I make you cum on my tongue...and drink you all in, you can pleasure me and cum again while I cum inside you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter lived up to your hopes and expectations. There is much more drama to come of course when we make it back to King's Landing. But first...more love and training. It won't be too long before we go back to the capital.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, I always look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you for staying with me! Much love always!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to training so soon? Maybe not.

Brienne didn't allow the recent excitement cut into their training time. There would be plenty enough time to be together in the training yard. They were up bright and early for a run on the beach. Brienne introduced Jaime to balancing boards for the first time. Even growing up on Casterly Rock and practically living in the water as a young boy, he had never done anything like this. 

"You've never balanced in the water before?"

"How would you even do that?"

"On driftwood."

"Are you kidding?"

Brienne laughed. "Come on...I'll show you." They walked hand-in-hand a few miles down the beach in search of pieces of driftwood big enough to stand on.

"You just wanted some romance on the beach. We can just stop here and I can love on you the rest of the day. No need for a charade pretending to look for wood. I have all the..."

"Jaime!" She laughed and pressed her hand to chest and nuzzled his neck. He laughed with her and turned to kiss her. She kissed him deeper and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your hair is getting so long. I love it."

"I love it too. I love yours, getting long like this." He kissed her again.

"Mmmhmmph. If we are going have to have a lifetime of love...we need to spend all our time getting you ready for this fight."

He held her tight to him and said, "Be truthful with me, Bri...are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid of losing you. But I am not afraid of losing you to a Clegane."

"You won't lose me to anyone. Ever." He said looking into her eyes.

She leaned her forehead against his. "I know you believe that right now. I want to believe it too." She touched his cheek with the lam of her hand and slid it down around the back of his neck. "Help me believe that, Jaime."

"Brienne...I love you. I've known for quite some time that I have. Years even. I told you that, right? Every goodbye hurt more than the last. I can't say goodbye to you again. I won't. Not unless you tell me to go away and never return. But even then, I would beg you to let me stay. I will fight better and stronger than I ever have because I have something I never had. You've given me real love, mutual respect, and trust. You're worth everything."

"Jaime...I love you _so much._ I will live for you, fight for you, kill for you, die for you. I mean every word. I will die for you."

"Don't say that." He held her close to his chest. His eyes watered and he held his breath. He stroked her hair. "Please don't say that." He quietly requested. "I don't ever want you at risk for me. You're so special; so important. Do you understand? I don't want to be in this world if you're not in it. Not for one moment." He held her tighter still. She held on to him.

"I believe in you, Jaime. I know you can beat him. But I am afraid. How can I not be?"

"I know. I know." He loosened his grip and she looked at him.

"Jaime...are those tears?"

"It's just the salty air."

"We promised we would never lie to one another." She said wiping his cheek with her thumb. He returned the favor and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. He kissed her cheek.

"You've got me on that one."

"This will all be over soon. You will win and we will move on with our lives."

"I _will_ make it a happy one. I promise."

"You already have. More than you know."

They kissed again and this time, they didn't stop. Jaime moved his hand down to her waist and grabbed her butt, pulling her body against his hard cock.

"Oh no....no, no no...I promise you...I will pleasure you and make love to you all night. But first...we've got work to do."

"You're so strict and so disciplined it actually hurts."

"You'll thank me a few moons from now."

"I know." He kissed her again and backed away.

She watched him walk away. He made it about 10 paces and turned back to her. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Actually...I'd really like to."

Jaime smiled wide and ran to her, crashing his lips into hers. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around several times. She laughed like a child and kicked her feet up behind her. She leaned down to kiss him again, and he set her back on her feet; she looked at him curiously, grinned, bit her bottom lip and backed away from him.

"Why Lady Brienne, are you teasing me?"

"Have you forgotten so soon my Lord Husband?" She asked, pulling her tunic over her head.

"Forgotten what, exactly?"

She stared into his eyes. Jaime felt as though she were staring into his soul.

"It seems you have _...Ser Jaime,"_ she said lowering her trousers. She kept her eyes on him while stepping out of her small clothes, leaving them on the sand. She turned her back to him, looked over her shoulder and smiled as she walked to the water. "I'm no lady." 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice, practice, practice. A break, and a drunk, angry Brienne.

Training certainly did become more intense. Days were filled with the regular activities of beach runs, stair climbs, balancing, sword fighting, lifting buckets of sand or water, lifting those buckets while balancing walking on rails, spear training and acrobatics with Oberyn, which even Brienne took a liking to. Pod decided he would learn something new and attended those training sessions and then even met with Selwyn for some axe throwing lessons. Jaime and Brienne stuck to swords, spears and daggers.

Bronn continued to help daily as well, but don’t think he didn’t sneak off to find some kind of female companionship somewhere on the island.   
  


Oberyn said, ”Ahhh, the Lady Lannister has quite the talent for fluid movement - you tumble quite well for someone of your size."

”Watch it, Viper.” Jaime said.

"Relax my golden friend. It was a compliment. She is quite tall and yet she can make herself such a small target and be swift in the process. Take notes from your wife."

Oberyn, Jaime, Brienne, and Podrick spent the day maneuvering the spear. Learning proper holding techniques, spinning, tumbling, etc. in the evening, they practiced throwing spears at a target.   
  


“You may carry as many weapons into battle as you can...” Brienne said.

”Can you carry me?” Asked Oberyn.

”You are both completely mad. No one fights this battle but me. I am not giving in.”

Bronn walked up asking, “does the golden hand count as a weapon?”

”My entire body is a weapon.” Jaime said haughtily.

”Not your cock from what I hear.” Bronn answered.

”Stop being a cunt and help us, will you?”

”Come on, Podrick, up you go.” Bronn said to the young man.

”No." Brienne interrupted as Pod began walking Bronn's way. "Do you think you can hold me up there?” Brienne asked.

”Oh fuck me.” Bronn pondered the question and looked at how solid Brienne was. “Absolutely.”

”You look horrified." Jaime laughed. "Don’t worry, she isn't as heavy as she looks.” 

Bronn raised an eyebrow and thought, _not while you're lying down and she's riding your cock._ He got down on one knee and Brienne climbed onto his shoulders. Jaime smiled up at her.   
  


They sparred for nearly an hour. Bronn was definitely tiring at the half. To everyone’s surprise, Brienne couldn’t disarm her husband this time. She was so happy and proud - he had gotten so much stronger and this was a very positive sign. She never wanted to admit to Jaime just how fearful and anxious she was, but this certainly helped relieve some of her anxiety. 

Jaime was out of breath but he couldn't help smiling. Bronn lowered Brienne to the ground and hunched over, resting his hands on his knees with his head hanging to the ground. He was breathless and full of sweat. "You're lucky I like you and want to keep you alive." He said in a pant. "Get me some water, you wee fuck." He said to Jaime.

"You're awfully dramatic for a sell sword, you know?" Brienne asked.

"You owe me." He answered, still breathless.

"The only reason you want to keep a Lannister alive is for the gold he can give you."

"That may be...but I am still helping. The next time you climb on top of me...make sure you're..."

"Watch it! That's my wife you're talking to."

Bronn laughed and took the cup of water from Jaime.

Time passed quicker than expected. Training never stopped. With each passing day, someone came up with something new, some new move, some new method, some new way of strength-building. New contests and ways to outsmart the mountain were constantly being invented. Jaime's team was determined and confident that he would be the champion in this trial.

****************************************************************

Jaime stood on the docks looking over the water. "Good morning," his wife said sliding her arms around his waist from behind.

"Morning." He said absent mindedly, keeping his eyes focused on the rising sun and the ships across the harbor. 

"Jaime?"

"Hmm?"

"Darling, what is it?"

"Hmm? I-nothing. Nothing, why?"

"You seem so far away." She said moving to his side. He took her hand.

"We're going back in three days, Bri." He finally looked at her. "I've come to..." He trailed off looking down at the dock and then back up to her beautiful eyes before continuing, "I don't want to leave here. I escaped reality for a little while, and now I have to go home." 

"Home? You mean King's Landing?" Her heart raced.

"King's Landing isn't home. It never was, really. Wherever you are, is home now. I just don't want to leave our little world we've built together." 

"We've got three days until we set sail for the capital. Let's make the most of it. Together. Just you and me. No more practicing, no more anything. We can't risk you getting hurt anyway. Let's enjoy each other."

"I like the sound of that." He smiled.

They spent the day riding and picnicking, having a swim at the beach and soaking up some sun. The sun glistened off Jaime's tanned skin and his golden hair caught the light just right to give him the glow of a god. Brienne couldn't help but marvel at the muscles in his back and arms. 

"You've changed a bit since you got here." She said aloud.

"How's that?"

"You've gotten more defined in places." She said tracing a finger on his skin.

"You've got a certain glow about you." He said looking into her eyes. He pulled her closer and softly kissed her lips. "I didn't think it possible. But your eyes look bluer when you're in the water. The sun has completely bleached your hair. And your skin is tanned from all these days in the sun. I could look at you for hours."

Brienne's face turned a bright pink, she giggled softly and looked down at the water. "You can be quite charming every now and again. For a Lannister."

"Don't go getting all shy on me, Mrs. Lannister."

"Oh...that's right. I'm of them now too." She looked up at him and half smiled.

"What is it?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"It's definitely something. Tell me, Brienne." He gently requested.

"I'm a Lannister, Jaime."

"And the most beautiful, might I add."

"Don't joke."

"What's this about?"

Brienne sat down on the sandbar, leaning back on her elbows, water covering her up to her chest.

"Your sister. The queen."

"What of her?" He sat down before her and pulled her into straddle over him.

"She is going to tear us apart." Brienne said, wrapping her arms around his neck; her stomach barely touching his, her breasts feathering his chest.

"No one can tear us apart. Ever."

"Jaime...I love you. But she will find a way. I know it...and so do you."

He softly kissed her. "Bri..." his hand gripped her hip as his other arm pulled her tight against his chest. "She can set the world on fire, and me with it. I will die before anyone commands me to leave you." He kissed her again.

************************************************************************

That evening, Brienne sat in her father's study, watching him work. She sat there in about 15 minutes of silence. She let out a huff and stomped her feet as she rose from the lounge she slouched upon. She walked over to the bar and started looking at the decanter of whiskey. She picked it up. Selwyn watched her swirl it around and open it. She took a whiff.

"It's not poison, sunshine. You're welcome to have a glass."

"I...couldn't. I don't think I should."

"It will take the edge off. Here, pour yourself a glass."

She took the glass from Selwyn and poured herself some of the dark gold liquid. He watched eagerly while she took the first sip. She scowled and coughed, and choked and when she caught her breath, she squeaked out, "that's some strong shit."

Selwyn let out a belly laugh and clapped her on the shoulder. "How can you drink this as though it's water?" She asked.

"Eh...you get used to it. Have some more."

The second sip was less dramatic but she still coughed a bit.

Selwyn smiled and continued, "You're a Lannister now. Perhaps wine will be more your style."

"Hmph. I'm no Cersei, that's for sure." She said dryly.

Selwyn studied his daughter a moment. "Oh?"

"Oh?"

"You sound..."

"I don't sound like anything. I am no Cersei Lannister, isn't that a good thing?"

"I'd say."

"You better say!"

Selwyn laughed at his girl as she downed the rest of the drink and slammed the glass on his desk.

"Enjoyed your first glass of whiskey?"

"I need another one."

"You!?"

"I'm a grown woman. A grown _married_ woman, I might add, and I can drink as much as any man!"

"Oh can you? Right then. Here, I'll pour. And I will have a glass myself."

"Yeah, go ahead!"

"I think the whiskey is kicking in."

"You bet!"

Selwyn laughed again, "It's a good thing I'm a big man, I might have to carry you back to said husband."

"Go ahead, make fun of you...me see. I mean, me. You'll see."

"And just what will I see, sunshine?"

"I don't know. Something." She took the glass and had another sip.

"Baby girl...is something bothering you?"

"Papa, are you kidding? Like...what wouldn't be bothering me? I married the greatest man in all of Westeros - the most talented, the most beautiful, the most honorable and loving...and beautiful..."

"Yes...so you've said he is beautiful."

"Don't you agree?"

"Oh, of course! So, what's the problem then?"

"Once Toxic Tywin and Sinister Sister Cersei get wind of Jaime's marriage...forget trial by combat. She will just have a triple beheading."

"Am I hearing right? The Sapphire Warrior is worried about...what was that? Sinister Cersei and Toxic Tywin?"

"It's not like I am worried, per se. It's more like...I don't want to _deal_ with the family drama."

"Well you certainly picked the right family to marry into for minimal drama."

"Don't be cocky." She held out her empty glass for a refill.

Selwyn laughed again - a boisterous, hearty laugh. "Me?" He poured her another glass.

"I'll kill her if she touches one hair on his head."

"So the Kingslayer married a Queenslayer?" At the sound of Jaime's voice, Brienne spun around. He continued, "That's quite convenient." 

"Jaime..." She breathed.

"What's wrong, baby? This isn't like you to," he took the glass from her hand, and sniffed, "get drunk on your worries."

"Would you give that back? I'm not worried!" She swiped the glass from him. After a quick sip, "I'm not worried. And I am not drunk. I've never been drunk."

"I think I will leave you two..."

"Where are you running off to, pop? This is _your_ office."

Jaime intervened, "Brienne..."

"He can stay. I have nothing to hide. You both want into my head so badly." She poured another drink but Selwyn snuck out anyway.

"Alright then." Jaime replied.

"I swear to the gods, old and new." She looked him in the eye. "I swear on my honor and my life. I'll kill her if she even threatens you." Jaime had never heard Brienne with such anger and hatred.

"Okay. Enough of that." He calmly stated as he approached her.

"Oh. I see."

"See what? That you've had a little too much to drink and you're talking about committing treason against the crown?"

"I see you're taking her side."

"I'm not taking her side. There are no sides. There is you and me. Together."

"She is no queen."

"She is not. But that...

"I love yooooouuuuu. I dooooo. I believe in you, Jaime, and I'm proud of you, and I want to be with you always. But this is it. Once you set you foot on King's Landing, you're theirs. And you and I are done. What the fuck did we do? Or what the fuck did I do? To myself? And you?" She looked at him sympathetically.

Jaime looked confused. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed away a tear. She placed the glass on the table and backed away from him. "Brienne?"

She fled the room and he paused but for only for a moment. He ran after her as she stumbled up the stairs and into the room they shared.

"Brienne, please!" She slammed the door in his face. He stormed through and found her on the terrace leaning on the rail with her head in her hands. He stood watching as the moon shone down on her. She looked defeated as she sobbed into her hands. Part of him didn't understand. But the other part knew all too well and he just didn't want to face reality. His hand fell to the hilt of sword, why? He didn't know. What could he possibly protect her against just then? Her own thoughts and fears? What fears? Brienne of Tarth is fearless.

"Bri." He placed is hand on her shaking shoulders. Her head popped up and she said, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Jaime. This is not me. You know this. I don't know what in the hells...they can't take you from me. They won't. I understand that." She took his face in her hands, his scruffiness tickling her fingers. She tried her hardest to smile. "I don't know where this is coming from. You...you brought me to a whole new world. Of all these feelings I've never had. Of love I never thought was possible. And here we are and part of me is so thankful and so addicted to you, and the other is just..."

"What, Brienne?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say it."

"Sometimes I'm so afraid that one look at Cersei or one word from Cersei and I will lose you forever, and it hurts so fucking bad that I wish we never made love or got married or that I even know you." She never planed to say that out loud. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide at the look on his face. She moved away. He didn't look angry, and he wasn't disagreeing. He looked resolved as though he felt it too. She rushed back inside and buried her head in a pillow on the bed and sobbed. Jaime felt lost. He went back over to her and she felt him sit down beside her.

She cried, "I don't understand. I just don't. I've never, ever been like this. I don't want to feel this way." 

"Please look at me."

"No." She took a deep breath.

He didn't know what else to do so he laid beside her, put his arms around her and spoke softly into her ear, "Please listen to me. Breathe. Just breathe. That's all you have to do is breathe, and listen." His right arm went under her head and his left snaked around her middle. His thumb caressed her belly. When she stopped shaking, he spoke to her again. "I love you so much. And I have never needed anyone as much I need you. I feel like I am whole, and human again with you. I feel like my life is worth living. To look at Cersei...any man would think she is beautiful. But to see Cersei is to know who she really is and what she is and is not beautiful. When I look at her, I see and feel what evil is. I could never go back to that. Not since I have had you in my life, in my bed, and in my heart. The heart that you made whole, Brienne. I need you to love me." His voice broke, but he kept talking to her, "I want you on my side. At my side. I want you in my bed every night for as long I draw breath. I need you to believe in me. I will fight against The Mountain, and I will fight to live. I wanted to do this for Tyrion. I love him and I wanted help him. But when I agreed to do this, I had nothing to lose. Now, when I fight...I am not just fighting for my existence. I'm fighting to continue a life with you." He leaned his his forehead against the back of her head. He kissed her neck and held her tight.

Brienne turned to him and kissed his lips. His hand slid under her shirt and caressed her skin. She wrapped her arms around his back and gently sucked his tongue into her mouth. He licked her lips and then kissed her salty tears. 

"I love you, Jaime...so much."


	28. How Jaime and Cersei went from Twins to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - SENSITIVE TOPIC
> 
> Cersei and Lancel have an encounter and discuss her relationship with Jaime. This brief chapter discusses how Cersei and Jaime became lovers and shows how manipulative she can be. If you don't want to read it, just skip it. I'm sure you will find out later how she plans to manipulate Lancel and use him against Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with incest between Lancel and Cersei and explains how she and Jaime became lovers by her curiosities and manipulations at the AGE OF 12. It's not excessively graphic (to me, anyway) and I don't get detailed with physical actions between Cersei and Jaime or Cersei and Lancel - it's mostly dialogue and a little bit of action, but the action is all Cersei being manipulative.
> 
> You can SKIP this chapter if you want to - and it won't hurt anything.

Cersei stood in the window with a goblet in her hand. Her robe was sheer, and flowing; her hair loose, long and wavy. The golden lioness was deep in conflicted thought. Lancel Lannister sat up from the bed and walked over to her, his lean, pale body highlighted by the moonlight and glow of torch light flickering from the wall. He slightly resembled Jaime, only much leaner, with straighter, longer hair - at least longer than the last time she saw him. Lancel's naked body touched Cersei's from behind and he planted a kiss on her shoulder. He broke the silence with, "I love spending time with you, cousin. You feel so good. I know..." 

Without looking at him she stuck out her empty goblet and said, "fill this."

"Of course." He walked to a table and did as requested. On his way back, he continued, "I know you miss him."

"And who might that be?"

"Ser Jaime."

"Of course I miss him. He is my twin. We've rarely been apart from one another. We shared a womb. We shared a bed until we were...until that stupid septa spoke with mother and had us separated."

Lancel stood listening to his cousin, his cock hanging bare between his legs. He eyed Cersei's fingers wrapped tightly around the stem of the goblet, and swallowed hard, wishing they were wrapped around his cock instead. He began to sweat and his heart raced with desire and guilt that he was beginning to get hard again. She looked down at his growing problem and grinned without trying to hide it. 

"Have I told you about the origins of our love affair?"

"No, your grace."

She smiled thinking about their story. Her free hand caressed the "v" of the robe between her breasts before dropping lower to loosen the belt holding it closed. She sipped her wine and then crossed in front of Lancel, walking toward the bed. She stood there, looking at it for a moment as though deciding whether to sit. She placed her goblet on the side table next to the bed and let her robe hang on her shoulders, open down the middle, still covering her breasts, and all the while knowing that Lancel could see her taught nipples through the sheer gold fabric.

Cersei looked at Lancel in the light, thinking of Jaime, missing him. Longing for him. Wishing that her cousin was her twin. Try as he may, Lancel was no replacement for the real man she wanted. He wasn't a fighter. Or a protector. He wasn't as good a lover either, but his touch was soft when she wanted it to be and rough she commanded it, and his tongue wasn't Jaime's but if she closed her eyes and told him how to move it, she could lose herself in the fantasy that it was.

"Maybe I shouldn't." She said. She watched him swallow hard again as disappointment filled his eyes.

"You can tell me. I'd like to know."

"You'd love to, wouldn't you?"

"I won't repeat it, I swear."

"Of course you won't. You know that if you do, I will not only cut your tongue out, I will cut off your cock and shove it down your throat."

Lancel just stared at her. She walked over to him and smiled, trailing her fingernail across his pelvic bone.

"After we were separated, we used to take turns sneaking into each other's rooms. We couldn't sleep alone, we both hated it. We were 12. One night, Jaime couldn't keep still. He kept squirming and tossing and turning and he wouldn't let me close to him. I always soothed him and made him feel better when ever something bothered him. He just kept turning the other way and when I would try to get close, he told me to leave him alone and to go to sleep. He told me that we shouldn't sleep together anymore, we were getting to old for that. I told him he was crazy and selfish and that I couldn't sleep alone in that big room."

_"You really need to go. One day we won't be so lucky anymore and we'll get caught. We will both get whipped and punished, you know that."_

_"Are you crying?"_

_"Why would I be crying? I just think you should go. It's not comfortable in this bed with you anymore. I need to be by myself a while."_

_"Don't you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you, sweet sister. With all my heart."_

_"Good. Then I can stay."_

_"No...please."_

_Without thinking, Jaime turned over on his back and Cersei saw it for the first time. The tent under the covers._

_"What the hells...Jaime. Is that the problem? Really?"_

_"Get out of my room!"_

_Cersei laughed, "We can fix that."_

_"There is no 'we' in this, get out."_

_"Oh no, no, no. I've been wondering about this...this...whole situation with men. Let me see."_

_"Have you gone mad? I'm your brother, you can't see..."_

_"Who's better to see?" She threw the blankets back and grabbed his breeches. He began to fight her, grabbing her wrist._

_"Cersei, get the fuck out, now."_

_"Oh Jaime, come on little brother...or is it big, brother?"_

_"I swear to the gods Cersei...oh...gods...what..."_

_She grabbed his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Cersei, please go. I don't feel like this is right."_

_"You love me, don't you? " He shook his head yes. "Then how can this possibly be wrong?"_

_"How do you know about men, Cersei? How do you...why, why, why did you wonder about what men are like?"_

_"I hear the hand maids talking and I talk to my friends about it - what do you think we talk about? That's all we talk about. Now just lay back, and I can make it better. I think we should kiss."_

_"That's taking it too far, I believe."_

_"Jaime, I said I think we should kiss."_

_"Cersei, you're my sister."_

_"Your twin. And someday, you're going to need to know how to kiss a woman. And I will need to know how to kiss and pleasure a prince."_

_"This is..."_

_Cersei stopped moving her hand. "Okay then, I will go to my own room." She got up from the bed and stood there with her back to him. She began to cry._

_The aching between his legs grew more intense once she stopped and his cock began to throb. She knew both his weaknesses. His cock, and her cries._

_"Wait. You're right. I do love you. Please don't cry."_

_With her back still turned, she smiled really big and then took a deep breath before getting back into bed._

"I made him feel so good that night, we did it more than once every night. I made him cum, and he would make me cum. We would kiss and touch and explore and pleasure each other all night. He became as addicted to my touch as I became to his. I became addicted to the way that I could control him with something new. I wasn't only controlling him emotionally, I was controlling him physically and I used that to manipulate him and have him bend to my every will. I held his pleasure, his pain, and all his secrets that I could use to my advantage."

Cersei walked closer to Lancel and caressed his face, slowly moving her fingers down his neck and chest. She lingered just below his belly button and his breath caught. "And now I hold yours." Lancel licked his lips as he looked down at her circling finger making its way farther down. She stopped. She slipped the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. "He's gone. I don't know where he's gone to or who he is with. I know he will never turn his back on Tyrion the way he has turned on me." Cersei laid naked on the bed, leaning on one elbow with one leg straight out and the other foot flat on the bed with her knee bent up. She looked Lancel up and down and then focused on his twitching cock. He looked to the ceiling trying control the throbbing but it didn't help.

"Come to me cousin, I need to feel you. I need to feel you inside me."

She caressed her breast and laid on her back. "Jaime is lost. But you and I are here now, together, and it's our turn for pleasure. He will return to fight for that monster who calls himself our brother but I don't expect him to to win." She spread her legs and Lancel knelt between them. As she raised her hips to meet him, "But if he does...you will kill him."

"What?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lion and the Sapphire are on their way back to King's Landing with a surprise guest. Fun ensues among the anxiety of the upcoming trial by combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started writing this chapter three times and started over because I wasn't happy with what I had written. While I am happy with it's outcome now, please keep in mind that I don't have anyone reading this for me to find grammatical errors or missing words, etc. I write when I can and I just post upon finishing because i am so anxious to get this out there for you to read. 
> 
> All comments, positive and negative are welcome and very much appreciated. I look forward to your opinions about this chapter and I really can't wait to start on the next one.

Jaime woke to the warmth of the sun beaming across his face. He looked over at his wife, to see that she was laying there awake, facing him with those sparkling blue eyes. "Hi there." He said in a whisper.

"Hi."

Jaime softly traced her lips with his finger, then leaned in for a good morning kiss. "I'm going to miss this over the next few weeks."

"What exactly?"

"Waking up on your island, making love to you with the sound of the waves crashing outside while the sea breeze sweeps in through the open windows caressing us."

"Well...perhaps we could make the most of this last morning on Tarth for the next several weeks."

"That sounds like a great idea." Jaime kissed her and kicked the blankets off the bed. Just as he trailed kissed down her belly, there was a knock at the door. Breakfast had arrived.

Before they knew it, they were boarding the ship with Bronn, Podrick, and Selwyn in tow. Oberyn was taking his own ship to King's Landing. During the following days, Jaime did a few workouts and sparred with everyone at some point. They all had breakfast together daily and enjoyed each other's company. Selwyn took a little time to get to know his good son better. They spent time together on the deck of the ship talking about sailing, sword fighting, dragons, Tarth, Brienne, anything and everything. Jaime was surprised and touched at how easily Selwyn seemed to welcome him into his life. For the first time in...well, ever...Jaime felt like he had a father, and perhaps Sewyn felt like he had a son again.

On their last evening aboard, Selwyn found Jaime alone at the bow of the ship, laying on the deck looking up at the stars. "You praying to the gods?" He asked.

"Are there really gods to pray to?" Jaime asked without a smile.

"I've asked myself the same thing for as long as I can remember."

Jaime sat up and looked up at Selwyn. "Are you ready for King's Landing?"

"Is anyone ever really ready for King's Landing?" Selwyn chuckled. 

Jaime looked to the sky and it's hundreds of stars. "I just hope Brienne is."

"Your sister." Selwyn said grimly.

Jaime stood up and moved to the railing of the ship. "Yes. My sister. I let my impulses get the better of me. I should have gone to the Rock. Alone."

"Having regrets?"

"I love Brienne with all my heart. She is a part of my soul. I think she became part of me long before I even knew I was in love with her. My only regret is that Cersei will rain her wrath on Brienne and I don't know what that will be. I fell in love and married the most beautiful woman in the world. I lived in a fantasy with her and now...our world may crumble to dust because of me."

"No. You're not to blame. You have a right to love and be loved and be happy. It's Cersei that's to blame for whatever comes your way. You and Brienne are fierce warriors. I'd be willing to bet that most of King's Landing would see her dead rather than have her on that throne."

"That may be. But you don't know Cersei."

"Brienne can take care of herself. Don't you worry. And now that she has you in her life and by her side, she is absolutely unstoppable. She has so much more to fight for than ever before." Selwyn patted his shoulder. "Get some rest warrior. You're going to need it." He left Jaime on the deck. 

Jaime stood there looking at the stars a little longer, admiring the way the moon reflected on the water, and thinking of his future with Brienne. He couldn't allow himself to think of the past or what was to come on the battlefield. He could only think of the future with Brienne. A future far away from King's Landing. Tarth. His future was with his Sapphire Warrior, the true Evenstar of Tarth. He turned to go to his cabin and saw Brienne walking toward him wearing just her night shirt and a robe that she hadn't bothered to tie. The wind gently blew her messy hair, and the moon seemed to light her up. Jaime's jaw dropped when he saw her. 

She stopped in front of him, barefoot. "You look beautifully disheveled, " he smiled. 

"I fell asleep, and when I woke, our bed was empty. I wondered where my champion was."

"Your champion...would that be me?"

"Who else could it be?" She grinned at him.

"Only me." He grabbed one side of her robe. "I like this look. It's rather sexy, you know? This robe and then the short night shirt. This night shirt barely covers anything. You should be careful roaming the deck alone at night. Maybe I should lock you up."

Brienne looked into his eyes, "I've been locked away too long. We both have. We deserve to be free, Jaime." She placed a hand on his chest and the other in his hair and softly kissed him. "I missed you lying next to me. Come to bed with me." She stroked his hair. "Please, Jai?"

"Gods. How can I say no to that?"

"You can't really. I'm rather great with a sword."

"Great with _my_ sword." He kissed her.

"I'm great with _both_ your swords."

Jaime laughed, "I'm definitely not refusing you."

************************************************************************

They were up with the sun. Breakfast was delivered a few hours ago, but they hadn't touched it. They made love the night before and twice this morning. After washing up and dressing, Brienne looked at her husband sitting on the bed shirtless in his black pants. His feet were bare and he leaned against the heavy headboard smiling at her as she bit into a juicy strawberry. She grinned back at him and walked over to him holding out the half eaten berry to his lips. He took it in his mouth with a grin.

"Behave, ser."

"I thought you liked me naughty."

"I love you naughty." She stood before him in deep blue breeches and a silver tunic that she had yet to lace. Her boots were brown leather, and Oathkeeper was attached to her waist. She touched his face. "You know...I think maybe...can I shave this off?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it! I really do. But it has gotten a bit thick, and I suddenly have this daydream of shaving you. Like, it might be a bit...sens...ual?" Her face turned red and her hand flew to cover her face as she giggled.

"Definitely. But...you're not planning to use _that_ are you?" He asked looking at Oathkeeper with concern.

"If your scared, say you're scared." She said removing her belt and placing on the chair.

"You can't be serious."

"No. Relax yourself husband. I will get a proper dagger."

"A proper _razor_. You mean a proper _razor_...right?"

"Yes, well, it's all the same isn't it?" She shrugged.

Jaime's eyes opened wide and Brienne laughed out loud. It felt so good to both of them to laugh about something. About anything. She returned to him with a bowl of warm water, lotion, a cloth and a proper razor.

Brienne straddled Jaime and applied the lotion. He began to squirm feeling the warmth of her, heavy on his already twitching cock locked tight within his breeches. 

“Jaime...you can't keep moving like this. You don't want your throat slit before you get to fight Clegane, now do you?"

”Bri, you’re moving too much”

“I have to move.”

“You have to move your hands, not your pelvis.”

“Stop talking." She said sternly.

“Stop rocking your hips like that.”

“You do know the ship is moving? I have to balance. Control your cock and I will stop rolling my hips”

“You need to take your pants off.”

“If I take my pants off, will it stop you from moving so much?”

“No.”

"Exactly."

"Take them off."

"You're only half shaved."

"If you take your pants off...I will shave you next."

"Really?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, but not on a moving ship."

"What happened to trust?"

"I trust you. I don't trust the sea. Stop talking. You can talk after."

Jaime pretended to glare at his wife, but she just smiled. She continued, "This is rather nice, isn't it?"

"Mmmmhmph."

"I love it that you can't talk right now. You know that, right?"

"Mmmmhmph."

She let out that signature, boisterous laugh and he arched his pelvis just slightly. She said, "You're teasing. Now that's not right. Behave." She gasped with delight,   
"I have an idea! You can take _your_ pants off next and I can shave...you know!" Her eyes got huge and she smiled at him, pointing between his legs with the razor.

His eyes grew big and he exclaimed, "You _just said_ we're on a moving ship!"

"You're being an old, boring lord husband, do you know that?" She said wiping his face with the warm cloth.

"Put that thing down. Now. On the floor." He said.

"What, this?" She asked, acting confused, holding up the razor.

"That."

As soon as everything was on the floor he grabbed her and rolled her on her back so that he was now straddling her. They were laughing and kissing and hands were roaming, shirts were moved, and then pants and before he knew it, she was on top him again.

"Brienne?" He asked breathless.

"Yeah?" She smiled leaning over him, chest to chest with her weight on her elbows on either side of his head.

"I love you." His hand caressed her lower back.

"Don't get all sentimental."

"I love you. I love you so much. You're my whole world, my everything. And you are all I will be thinking of out there - you're all I need to live for."

"Jaime...that's not true."

"It is. You've changed me."

"It's not." She sat up and took his hand. "It's not, Jai...you've got someone more important than me to live for."

"Brienne, I am not..."

"Shhhhhh...Jaime." Her eyes filled with tears but this time, she didn't look away. She placed his hand on her belly. "He's more important than either of us will ever be."

He looked at her for a second, and he opened his hand wide across her stomach. His mouth opened as though he were going to speak but he could only swallow his words. He sat up quickly and threw his arms around her. He buried his head on her chest and she buried her hands in his hair. He looked up at her after several seconds and grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her face to his for a kiss. He just kept kissing her and kissing her and then he stopped.

"Brienne...I'm so, so, so...gods I love you. I...gods are you sure?"

"Are you...happy?"

"Gods, yes! Yes! My love...oh this is...this is..." he stopped for a moment, and looked down. A streak of terror ran down his spine and he couldn't stop the tears. He held his breath to stop himself from breaking down.

She knew. She would always know. "What? What? Jaime, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry, Brienne...so, so sorry. I'm so fucking stupid...I always fuck everything up."

"What?!"

"I promise you...I promise both of you...I will come back to you. I will win and we will be a family, always. I will never leave you. I want you and our baby to be with me, and I will keep you both safe and happy, always."

"Jaime...oh Jaime..." She held onto him as though he were slipping away at that moment. "I love you so much. This is just a step on the bridge. And you're going to be everybody's champion. Tyrion's, mine, our baby's...and most importantly...yours! I believe in you, and I...don't know how...but I just know that somehow this is all going to be okay and we are going to be happy...you, me and our baby."

They spent the rest of the day in bed together making love, sleeping and repeating and most importantly, telling each other how much in love they were and picking out baby names.

When the ship docked in King's Landing that afternoon, Jaime woke with the sun beaming across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a comment telling me your thoughts. I am looking forward to hearing from you and I can't wait to start on the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrive in King's Landing.

Jaime and Brienne were last to step off the ship. Lannister soldiers greeted him at the dock, “Ser Jaime. Welcome back to the Capital.”

Before he could answer, a sea of soldiers stepped aside to open the way for Tywin Lannister who sat straight as an arrow and tall as an oak on his white destrier. His Lannister-red cloak upon his shoulders secured with a golden Lion’s head, his boots so shiny, that Jaime could see his reflection in them. Jaime's grin faded as he looked at his father. He looked away for a second and then back at his father who greeted him with, “The Golden Lion has returned.” He wouldn’t have formed a smile if his life depended on it.

“It’s nice to you see you too, Lord Father.”

“Had I known you were traveling with guests, I would have had more horses brought forward. However you neglected to inform me of your travels out of the capital. Therefore, I didn’t know when...or if to expect your return.”

“Surely you knew something. After all, here you are greeting me at the docks.”

“The watchmen informed me that two Lannister ships were approaching. I thought to see who may be returning my ships.”

“Our ships.” Jaime corrected.

“They are mine until I die. Now. If you will join me. Alone.” Jaime looked to Brienne who nodded. He mounted the horse and followed his father to the tower of the hand. Of course the Lannister soldiers flanked them on either side and front and back.

_Of course this is just like Tywin Lannister to parade his heir through the streets to make a show of the fact he’s returned for battle. Like I am some showpiece for all the world to see. Or is he leading me to the executioner's block?  
_

Women stopped and stared at Jaime on his horse, smiling and eyeing him from head to toe. The men stopped to look up at him, but he wasn’t sure if they were angry or jealous. _Surely both._ But who in seven hells would envy him now that he is about to fight the Mountain?   
  


They arrived at the tower and Tywin had the guards remain outside guarding the tower. They went to his private chambers near the top of the tower. 

“Wine?” Tywin asked.

”Thank you. No.”

”You appear to be in the best shape of your life. I trust you are well-trained.”

”Yes. I am.”

"You believe you can win?"

"You've your doubts, I'm sure. But I don't. I've watched the elder Clegane fight for years. I know his style. His methods. He is bigger and stronger. But still, I am confident."

”Where have you been?”

”You expect me to believe that you don’t know?”

“You weren’t at The Rock. I’m not entirely sure where you were.”

”Now that I’ve returned, I don’t believe it matters. I’m here. Ready to fight.”

”Ready to fight your brother’s war.”

”Ready to fight a war your daughter started.”

”I will have your sister, the queen, call this off in the pit tomorrow. She will profess that Tyrion is innocent, and...”

”You won’t.” Jaime said abruptly.

”I will.” Tywin said adamantly.

”No. I don’t want it called off. What ever happens, happens. But you will not ask her for anything for me. Not now, not ever. We both know Cersei will never call this off. We have already discussed this months ago. I spoke with you, and I spoke with her.”

”You are my son and heir...”

"I will always be your son. But I am not your only son. Aren't you tired of hating of your own blood for things he never had control of? Do you’ve any idea how _tired_ I am of hearing those words? You have _two_ sons. As much as I love being your heir and the richest, not to mention best looking man in Westeros...haven’t you grown tired of repeating the same things over and over again? You have another son. The gods blessed you with three children whom you know nothing about. You don't know us. You've never tried to know us. You're blind to things that happen before your very eyes. You could have stopped Cersei's hatred for Tyrion long ago. You could have helped me when i lost my hand but instead you first asked me to leave the King's Guard and then wanted to send me away like I was useless. Your daughter is so obsessed with hatred and the power of being being queen that she is using that power to have her two brothers murdered. And speaking of heirs, you have a daughter who won’t be queen much longer and needs a place to live. She certainly doesn't belong here."

”What of you? Don't you need a place to live? Are you ever going to marry and father children? Children who can address you as 'father'? Or will you continue wasting your life on something that can never be, with a woman who clearly lives no one but Cersei?”

Jaime's brow furrowed, then his eyes opened wide and his lips slightly parted. Tywin continued, "Oh. You thought I didn't know."

”When have my plans or desires ever mattered?”

”Well, it seems you’ve recently taken charge of your life.”

”What does that mean?”

”You took off without a word, and you refuse to back down from this trial.”

”I have the right to make my own decisions. Right or wrong, I have that right. Whether I fail or succeed it is has to be my choice.”

Tywin stood with his jaw clenched, staring at his son. ”And are you satisfied and happy with your most recent decisions?”

At that moment, Jaime’s heart seemed to stop. Tywin must know of his marriage to Brienne and if so, Cersei must know as well. Only, how? That may or may not matter. Jaime looked his father in the eye and said, “I am. Now if you will excuse me...”

”The queen is expecting you."

"I bet she is."

************************************************

It's been hours since Jaime's arrival on King's Landing and he hasn't seen his wife since they disembarked. She was safe with Selwyn. Jaime could only hope they stayed together and perhaps Podrick stayed with them. Bronn on the other hand, well, he was probably hitting up the closest brothel. Oberyn should also be around somewhere and likely keeping an eye on things. Now the question was, where to first? Appease Cersei? Check on Brienne? Neither.

Tyrion paced so much, he thought he'd carve himself an escape tunnel. He was deep in thought considering whether his brother would abandon him or if he would just miraculously appear in the pit tomorrow. Jaime would never abandon him. Perhaps he's been plotting a kidnapping and someone would swoop in like a dragon or at least a giant bird of some sort and carry him off to Essos or whatever is west of Westeros. Hells...anything is better than death. Suddenly the clock of the lock startled Tyrion from his thoughts and the door clanked open. There stood his beautiful, golden brother, his champion.

"You've returned." Tyrion said - a little surprised, a little excited, a little sad.

"I was expecting a much better welcome. Maybe more excitement? I can leave and come back if you want to try again?"

"Don't be an ass! Where have you been? Why the fuck are you _back_?"

"I would think you'd be a bit relieved and grateful that I returned to this shit hole of a city on your behalf."

"I am. I am! Don't die for me, Jaime. I'm not worth it. Oh, why the fuck have you come back? You could have just left Westeros." Jaime didn't reply. He just looked at his little brother. Tyrion continued, "I know. That isn't you. It will never be you. You look well. And happy.": Tyrion ended skeptically.

Jaime smiled but then he turned serious. "They've treated you badly" He said looking around the cell. He fought the urge to wretch and vomit from the smell of the cell and the look of Tyrion. His hair was matted, his beard was long, his clothes were full of dirt and they were damp. "I thought perhaps father would have you treated a bit more kindly. Being his son and all."

"He did. For a while. I'm sure our sweet sister found out about it and put an abrupt end to it. At first I received at least one good, hot meal every few days. Once a week I was permitted a bath and new set of clothes. Rags really. It was a welcome change after being full of dirt and sweat, and rain water - on the rare occasion it rained and the wind blew hard enough to send the water in. Father even visited. I learned when he would be coming because on the morning of his visit, a guard would come and empty my shit bucket and replace it with a new one. That only happened about 6 times."

"He actually came to see you?"

"Ahhh, yes. He did. In hopes that I would tell him where you were."

"Did you?"

"How can I tell what I don't know?"

Jaime grinned broadly. "Thank you."

"He wanted a way out for you. _I_ want a way out for you."

Jaime shook his head. "It's done. It's final. Tomorrow is the day and no one can change that."

"You say the word and it can be changed."

"Tyrion. I don't want to change anything. I won't have it said that I was scared to fight the Mountain. Or that because of our relationship...Cersei changed her mind and called things off. I don't care if I am Tywin Lannister's only heir - says _Tywin_ _Lannister_. Nothing about any of this is right. Nothing in my life has ever been _right._ Until now."

"And you fighting tomorrow will fix it?"

"Maybe." Jaime hung his head.

"Jaime..."

"I trained my ass for this. I know the odds are not in my favor. But I am confident. I've learned things - new methods, new techniques; I'm stronger, more powerful, resilient, and even have more stamina. I promise you, you will make it out of this alive."

"I believe you, Jaime. I trust you. I do."

"It's Cersei you don't trust."

"I never trust Cersei. You shouldn't either. Have you seen her yet?"

"No."

"Don't think that she doesn't know where you've been. What you've been doing and with whom. Never underestimate our sweet sister and her spies and allies."

"Did you know what I was doing? Do you know what I have done?"

"I am not the one with the allies, but I suspected you were training...or that you ran away for good."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"I better go to see Cersei now."

"Best not keep her waiting."

****************************************************

Jaime knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It flung open before him. "You're late."

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be here at a specific time."

"You should have been here the moment you and that cow stepped off the ship."

"Cersei..."

"Do you prefer ugly beast? Or perhaps the giant cunt? She can't even follow simple instructions. I could have her head for treason to the crown."

"What for?"

"Directly and purposefully disobeying my orders."

"You gave her orders?"

"I told her she was to leave King's Landing and not return until the trial so she could see first hand how the Mountain will tear you apart. I told her she was to have nothing to do with you or Tyrion. Not for any reason. Yet I see her step off the ship with you."

"You told her that?" 

"I can have her head for treason. I can have her head for a lot less. I can have her head for a lot more. But I will wait until your fight tomorrow because I want her to suffer through your fight, watching every torturous moment. I don't know who I want to keep my eyes on more. You...or her. To see the pain in both your eyes. I know she loves you. How she aches for you. How the Sapphire Warrior wants you. She might even think she needs you. You see...I've learned her one true weakness. You might be hers. But don't think that you're mine. No, you've never been mine..."

"You have no weaknesses. Not even our children."

She turned to look at him then. "Don't think that I care for you anymore. Don't think that just because you fathered my children that I won't have the Mountain tear you to shreds. You've abandoned me. You chose everyone over me and there is no turning back from that."

"The last time I left this room, I told you we were through. Through as anything but brother and sister."

"You've turned away from me. You've hurt me in ways that I thought only Robert was capable of."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this from you, of all people."

"Why? Have I been nothing but someone to fuck? To make you feel good? Where is your loyalty, your honor now? Not only have you chosen to fight for Tyrion, you've..."

"Cersei! You stand before me as what?"

"Your queen."

"You stand before me as a queen of lies and nothing more."

"I am your sister. Your lover."

"You're not the Cersei I loved years ago. You're nothing like her. You're not even a poor imitation. You're not the Cersei who loved me as a child. You're not even the Cersei who came to my bed at 12 years old with curiosity. Something changed that night. In both of us. We can't change anything of the past. Without it you wouldn't have the children and I know you love them. But nothing about our relationship has ever been good, Cersei. You know that."

"We are not through. We will never be through. You have a choice to make."

"You never allow true choices. You make threats in order to get what you want from me."

"Never walk away from me again."

"Or?"

"Never leave me again. Promise me."

"Tomorrow I am fighting Gregor Clegane. Your Mountain. You've commanded him to kill me. Whether I want to walk away from you or not will no longer matter then, will it?"


	31. Chapter 31

Rather than stay in the Red Keep, Jaime and Brienne returned to the ship that they arrived on. "This could very well be my last night in this world. I will not spend it away from you."

"Gods, please don't." She smiled.

Jaime pressed her against the wall and kissed her slowly. "I've missed you the last few hours." He breathed against her skin.

"I've missed you. I don't ever want to have to miss you again."

"Nor I." He spun her around so her back was against him. He caressed her still-flat-belly. "How's my baby?"

She giggled, "Our baby is wonderful. He missed you too, you know?"

He nuzzled her neck, "He told you that?"

"He did."

There was a knock at the door. "Fuck!" He hissed.

"Watch your mouth in front of my baby." She playfully admonished.

"What happened to _our_ baby?" He whispered.

Jaime opened the door to find a member of the Lannister Guard. "King Tommen has requested an audience with his Uncle Jaime. A member of his guard awaits you on the dock."

Jaime walked out to meet the guard and asked, "King Tommen? Or his mother?"

"The young King Tommen has personally requested an audience with you."

Jaime looked to Brienne and back to the guard. "I will be ready in just a moment."

"Your horse is ready."

"Thank you." Jaime walked Brienne back to the cabin and closed the door and turned back to Brienne. "I'm sorry. I've got to go. I don't want to leave you. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I know. Jaime...I love you. Please be careful."

"Always my love." He kissed her, and went on his way.

On the ride to the Red Keep, the soldier informed him, "You will meet King Tommen in his private bed chamber. Queen Cersei is not aware that you are coming. The king wanted a private audience. He is quite anxious to see you, Ser Jaime."

Jaime was curious now, although he couldn't be sure this wasn't some sort of trap. Why bother lay a trap though? She already had an easy slaughter ahead tomorrow. Jaime just wanted to be alone for a while with his wife and sleep. Tomorrow was coming soon enough.

The door to Tommen's private chamber was cracked open. He saw the young boy at the window looking out at the moonlit city below. When the king heard the door creak, he turned to see his uncle.

"You've requested to see me, your grace?"

"Please, come in."

"I must say this is rather a surprise." Jaime smiled looking at the young man before him. He reminded him of himself at that age. His hair had grown a bit longer than last he saw him and he had thinned out. Tommen's sword hung at his side. It was almost like looking in a mirror, except for the crown upon his golden head.

"You and Lady Brienne are staying on the ship. Why?"

"It's probably for the better. Your mother is angry with me for doing this."

"You're always welcome here."

"Thank you, your grace."

"Don't call me that."

"Tommen."

"Tommen." The king repeated.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Yes."

"I'm listening."

"I. I'm. Mother...."

"Generally the best way to start an awkward conversation is just to say it. Much like pulling a dagger out of wound."

Tommen remained silent. He looked out the window again. Jaime continued, "There is a great deal I'd like to tell _you_ , if you would like me to start."

Tommen turned to look at him, nodded and motioned for him to sit. Jaime declined with a shake of his head and began, "I want you to know...I care for you a great deal. I wanted to be here for you to protect you, teach you things - especially with that sword. I am sorry it didn't quite work out that way. I missed a lot of your life and I do regret that. I had hoped to change it some point."

The young king looked at Jaime with interest and moved closer. "That will never happen if you die."

"No. It won't, will it?" Jaime looked at the decanter of wine, "may I?" He began to pour before Tommen could answer.

"Mother doesn't want you to fight. She said that if you truly loved her, you would not do this."

"Did she?"

"I don't want you to fight. But no one else will fight for Uncle Tyrion. And there is no changing your mind. You're an oath keeper. Not an oath breaker. You vowed to protect the innocent. I don't believe that he killed Joffrey. But that's no longer for me to decide." 

"It wasn't for your mother to decide either, but she had her mind made up and you've allowed her to rule."

"Tyrion requested a trial by combat. There must be a trial."

"You are king. You hold the power and no matter what your mother thinks is right, no matter what she tries to sway you to do, you have to do what you feel is right. You might have the Baratheon name, but you are all Lannister. That doesn't mean you have to be like Cersei and Tywin. You are a good man, Tommen. Be the man you truly are and don't let anyone take that away from you. Understand? _You_ are the ruler of the seven kingdoms - no one else."

"Tommen looked at him with admiration and hope. "I'm all _you."_ He replied.

"Dare I hope." Jaime sipped his wine and went on, "I wanted to be here with you. To help lead you and protect you, but you don't need me. I believe in you, and I know you will do the right thing by your people. If I succeed tomorrow, I am leaving the capital and I will only return if summoned by you. If I fail, and you truly believe that Tyrion is innocent, please spare his life. Send him away. Send him into exile. From the day he was born, Cersei wanted him killed. Even if I win, she will want us _both_ beheaded."

"You have my word that I will not allow either of you to be killed."

"Thank you, Tommen." Jaime gave him a sad smile. "Now, you have my word. After the trial, I will board the ship I arrived on and sail away." Jaime turned for the door and as he reached for the handle, Tommen cried out, "Father!"

Jaime stood still as stone with his back to his son, the king. Air was absent from his lungs as he tried to process what he heard. He turned to face Tommen and the room seemed to spin around him.

"Sorry?"

"I believe you heard me. I am not wrong, am I?"

"You're not. How did you know?"

"I just started fitting the pieces together over time."

"You understand why this has to be kept a secret, don't you? I am not ashamed that you're my son. We had to keep this a secret because you would lose everything - your life - the crown..."

"I will not tell a soul."

"But do you really understand?" 

"Yes. And you're leaving because you're done with mother."

"It's not like that. She is still my sister and I will always love her. We are not good for each other. We were never meant to be."

"You're not like her."

"I'm not. That's why if I win...I need to go."

"No."

"Tommen..."

"Mother rules as queen regent for two more days after the trial. On my 16th name day, she loses all power." 

Jaime looked at Tommen inquisitively, not quite sure where this was going. "I don't want to be king. I don't belong here. And neither does mother."

"What are you saying?"

"On my name day, I am sending her to Casterly Rock. She will remain there for the rest of her days. She will have the security of guards under my command, not her own. She will remain heavily guarded."

"Why heavily guarded?"

"I know what my mother is capable of. She will no longer be capable of those things."

"And what of me, Your Grace?"

"As your king, I command you to succeed in proving your brother's innocence." He took a deep breath and continued, "And as your son...I ask you to stay with me. Please. Lady Brienne will have a place in my King's Guard if she wishes. She is welcome to remain here in the Red Keep as long as she wishes. You have my word. Don't leave me in this world without you."

They stood still staring each other down for several seconds, then suddenly and simultaneously, they threw their arms around each other. "I will do all that I can. I promise."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and being patient. I am so glad you're back! I promise I am not abandoning any of any of my fics. I may be a slower to post, but I am definitely not giving up on them. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I would really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope to hear from you soon!

Jaime woke with a racing heart. He opened his eyes and saw his wife lying beside him. She looked peaceful, with her eyes closed and soft breathing. _Soft breathing. She's not asleep._ He smiled and continued watching her. 

He traced his finger from the center of her forehead down the bridge of her nose and she tried so hard not to laugh that she sucked her lips tightly to her teeth so she wouldn't crack a smile. 

Jaime whispered, not so quietly, "Gods, my wife is truly a Lannister. Her face turns the most beautiful shade of Lannister red when she blushes. Is she blushing because she is playing possum on her dear husband, or because she is...." he removed his hand and hovered it in the air for a while before, "she is ticklish!" He tickled her rib cage and she couldn't help but squirm wildly under his fingers and scoot away laughing hysterically.

"That's a crazy way to wake your pregnant wife, Ser Jaime." She said catching her breath.

"You were not sleeping, _possum!_ "

"You've got me on that one, good sir."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours maybe. I couldn't sleep."

He wasn't going to tell her that he woke with a racing heart. She didn't need to know that. "What's on your mind, sapphire?"

Brienne smirked. "Is it normal that pregnancy makes you want to get off _all the time?"_

Jaime feigned shock, bringing his hand to his mouth, "Why, Mrs. Lannister...are my ears deceiving me? Did my lady wife actually say...she needs to _get off?_ And not just once. Not just _now._ But... _all the time?"_

 _"How often you forget..._ your dear wife is _no_ lady." She grinned.

"Thank the seven." He kissed her neck and she moaned, wrapping her leg around his lower back. "Oh gods," He whispered, trailing kisses across her breasts, "This is going to be the best nine months of my life."

"Wait, wait, stop!" She maneuvered herself to sit up against the headboard.

"What? What is it?" He looked behind him as though someone was watching. After all, the last time a woman yelled at him to stop...

"You...should you wait? I mean until after the fight. Maybe you shouldn't burn any energy?"

Now he wasn't faking his wide-eyed gaze. "Do you have any idea how cruel that sounds? Accurate, yet cruel?"

"I'm sorry. You need all the strength you have. I love you, I'm just thinking of you."

"You know..." he held up his left hand, "On the one hand, you're absolutely right." He held up his stump. "On the _other..."_ he looked at his arm. "Hmmph...there _is no other hand."_

Brienne held the pillow in front of her mouth to hide her smile.

Jaime got up from the bed and moved to the table to pour them each a glass of water. "I don't like it that you're right this time, sapphire. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't like this anymore than you do. However, as soon as this debacle is done and we are sailing safely, we can make love from here to Tarth." She clanked her glass against his.

He averted his eyes. _Now is not the time to discuss last night. If I lose, I would have upset her for naught. If I win, there will be plenty of time to discuss things. To come to an agreement. And she can stay. Safely at my side. If she doesn't want to stay, Tommen will understand my position. I can't stay without her. I won't stay without her._ Jaime sat at the edge of the bed. "Brienne...don't forget how much I love you. And how beautiful you are. You truly light me up. You built a fire in my cold heart so very long ago - a fire I thought might be out forever."

She looked at him with those sapphire eyes. Jaime felt as though she were looking into his soul. She said, "I think you've done much more for me than I ever dreamed possible. You've made me feel what it is to be loved. To be a woman. Even after we married, I didn't know if I would have a child. I didn't know if I wanted one. But now that all of this reality, I am so happy. I'm so excited...." she trailed off. _And I am so scared. I've never been more afraid in my life._

"Go on then," Jaime said.

 _Please don't leave me. Don't leave us in this world without you._ She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am the luckiest woman in the entire world to have you at my side. Don't you ever forget that. I will never take you for granted. Don't ever doubt my love for you, and that I wouldn't give my life for you. I have come to live for you, Jaime and just as soon, I would die for you."

"Tyrion may be the reason I am fighting today. But you and our sapphire lion cub are the purpose. I can't lose this. I won't. You are my world, my everything and without you, I don't belong here."

"Jaime...let's not do this." She touched his cheek and kissed him. "Let's not do this to ourselves. We are not saying goodbye. Not today. Not for a long, long, time."

"You're right again, my love. Always."

****************************

Jaime and Brienne stood side-by-side at the dragon pit. In Brienne's eyes, Jaime looked like a god in his golden armor. His face was smooth and his hair barely grazed his shoulders. On his right side, Widow's wail and Oathkeeper. He finally understood the need for more than one sword in a battle. On his left side, a dagger. On his back, a spear from Oberyn. Selwyn, Bronn, and Podrick were to the left of them, and Oberyn to the right. Tyrion was escorted to see him.

"Brother." Tyrion said.

Jaime knelt down to speak with him at eye-level. Tyrion continued, "You look well rested, and well-armed."

"A good soldier is always well-prepared."

"And do you believe you're well-prepared?"

"If I am not now, I never will be. I promise you that I will not be over confident. I will never let down my guard and even when he is dead, I will not assume I am safe."

"I can never repay this debt." Tyrion said into his brother's eyes.

"There is no debt. You're my brother."

"And she is our sister."

Jaime shrugged, "We don't choose the family we're born into."

Tyrion hugged him and wished him all the best. Jaime stood and turned to Brienne. "There she is. The proud Lioness. The boy king. My heart is racing."

Brienne stood before him in deep blue pants, laced up the front, black boots and a blue and gold shirt, also laced up the front and tucked into her pants. Her hand flew to his chest. "Think you'll feel my heart beating through all this?" He smiled.

"I wish I _could_ feel you right now."

"Soon enough, my love. Soon enough."

"This is like any other fight, Jaime. I believe with everything in me that you're coming back to me." _I am terrified, but I believe in you. Gods, Jaime please...please come back to me._

"I love you Brienne. I love that I was able to spend these last months with you...as your husband. I will be with you when our baby enters this world. And we'll be together on Tarth when he does."

"I know. I know." She caressed his face. "No one can take you from me, Jaime. If you get in trouble..."

"Lords and Ladies! I present to you Queen Cersei."

Brienne's heart fell to her knees. She felt weak. Jaime felt a surge of energy and he was ready for battle. The blood in his veins seemed to sing. He was on fire and ready to fight. Selwyn's eyes seemed to bore into his daughter. He was terrified for her. He knew what it felt like to lose the love of his life, and Brienne barely had any time with hers. Cersei was evil. In Selwyn's eyes, she didn't deserve to draw breath.

Cersei stepped forward, free of emotion on her face. Jaime took a deep breath and stood taller and held his head high. He listened as his sister began to speak.

"The rules of Trial By Combat are simple. The survivor wins. If my brother Jaime is the victor today, he lives, and my brother Tyrion will be assumed innocent. However, if my champion Ser Gregor, The Mountain, Clegane kills Jaime Lannister...Tyrion Lannister will be executed. As you all know, Ser Jaime is short a hand." Cersei smiled, "Not much of a fight for a man like Ser Gregor. That's less than entertaining for a crowd such as this. I've decided that some new rules of combat are in order."

Tommen turned to look at his mother. "What are you doing?"

Cersei ignored her son and continued, "While each champion may bring as many weapons into battle that he can carry, they will not wear armor."

Brienne looked at Jaime, "Can you carry me?" She was nearly breathless.

Cersei went on, "And since my brother is no match for the Mountain, I order his wife to fight beside him." Then she whispered, "His _pregnant wife."_

Tommen gripped Cersei's arm, "You cannot do this."

She replied with a smile, "I just did. This entire arena has heard me. There is no backing out now, is there?"

"You are a wicked woman." Tommen said.

The crowd roared. Brienne's lips curled into a smile, but Jaime's mouth hung open and his mouth went dry, the air was sucked out of his lungs and his heart stopped. He turned to Brienne who's eyes bore into Cersei's own. He turned to see Cersei who looked more than satisfied with herself. Jaime turned back to Brienne, "NO!"

"Oh fucking yes!" _Thank the gods she is just is mad as I knew she was._

Jaime gritted his teeth, " _Brienne,_ I will give my life for you and our baby here and now." He was almost crying, "You can't do this."

"Can't or shouldn't?"

"You know I meant shouldn't."

"Ser Jaime, if one can request a champion, I will champion Lady Brienne." Oberyn said.

"No! We all know Cersei will not allow that." Brienne said.

Jaime whispered, "Gods, what have I done? Brienne, I am so sorry." He touched her belly, "Baby, I am so, so, sorry."

She snatched his hand, "Stop it! I am not afraid and neither should you be. Together we can conquer The Mountain. Together! The three of us. You, me, and our baby will make us fight harder, stronger than we ever have before...because we have something more precious than our own lives on the line."

"Right then. Together." He nodded and she walked away.

"Brienne!" Selwyn called to her. But she ignored him. She walked around the wall out of sight from the crowd, her husband, her father, and her friends. She took a deep breath and fell against the wall clutching her belly. 

"Oh baby...I love you already. You're my own little champion for now and always. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jaime walked around to find her and heard her talking. He stood at the corner of the wall listening. Brienne turned to face the wall. One hand still caressing their baby and the other on the wall. "Just stay with me. _Please, don't leave us._ We can do this. You and I. For now and always, I will live for you, fight for you, kill for you, die for you. Now..." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the wall, "Let's go defend your daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know whether you like the concept and if you're interested in more.


End file.
